Sanctuary
by LockePhilote
Summary: Kairi and Sora and the gang are in one plotline, and Capt. Shade and his Heartless Comrades are in another. This will get very very random, though there is an overarvhing plotline. I Promise.Warning: Contains Celine Dion Refferences.
1. Sanctuary

**Hello. My name is LockePhilote. This is my first posted fanfic, so have mercy reviewers. I usually stick to reviewing other peoples work, but I deceded "what the hell, whats the worst thing that can happen." Ok, about the story now. It is set on Flinders Island, in the Furneaux Group, in Australia. If anybody here lives there, i am terribly sorry for sticking Sora and Org. XIII on your doorstep. And yes, the characters are now Australian. If you guys like this, I have an entire storyline plotted out connecting this to the events of Kingdom Hearts. Well, on to the story then. Oh, and unfortunately, Kingdom Hearts is not mine. **

Sanctuary

It was the thirty first of December in the Furneaux Island Group, off the coast of Tasmania, near Australia. On the main isle known as Flinder's Island, in the main settlement of Whitemark, preparations were being made for the annual New Year's Festival. Merchants were setting up shop along the main road of the island while fishing boats that had went out at dawn were returning early to prepare for the festivities. The children of the town were out among the fields and beaches. A few groups of tourists were wandering about, attempting to speak with Australian accents and failing quite miserably at it. The sky was blue, the sea was alight with the glimmers of the sun's rays, and a gentle zephyr blew fluffy white clouds across the heavens.

A fifteen year old girl named Hikari, known by her nickname Kairi, was sitting on a rather strangely shaped palm tree on a small sandy isle right near the shore. Of average height and a bit skinny, she had short auburn hair and sky blue orbs that humans use for seeing, known in English as eyes. A skilled poet renowned for her wit and grandiosity in writing, she had few friends, as most people thought her weird, but loved dearly the ones she had. Kairi was holding a small Moleskine notebook in her right hand, staring off into the bright morning sky while absentmindedly chewing on the eraser to her pencil.

The tree went straight in the air for a foot before curving to the right for a long ways, then finally curving up just enough for its leaves to be horizontal to the ground. Known as the Sanctuary Tree, many a band of friends have made it their hangout over the years.

A voice called out from behind her, "Kairi!!" Kairi recognized the voice as that of her best friend Oscar, known as Sora by everybody on the island due to a rather interesting tale involving English class, a copy of _Angels and Demons_, and an acronym website. Shorter than average and thin, with brown, spiky hair and piercing blue eyes, Sora was a loyal, loving, protective friend, and if Kairi got her wish tonight, maybe more than friend.

Sora had always been there for her, especially when her parents and sister Namine were killed and Kairi nearly died during a severe outbreak of the flu two years ago. Kairi was bedridden for a week and Sora didn't leave her side for more than five minutes, going to such extremes as having homework emailed to him and sleeping in a chair in her hospital room. He had been the one to tell her about her parents, and had tears in his eyes while doing so. He had sat there with her as she cried, his arm wrapped around her. He was an island of stability and hope in the stormy sea that her life had become.

Kairi, too, had always been there for Sora. After her parents died, Kairi had lived with Sora and his family in their house right by the sea. One night, about a year and a half after her parents died(6 months before the events here), a freak cyclone hit the island, killing five people, including Sora's parents and his brother Roxas when their house was destroyed by a large wave. Their bodies were never found. If Sora and Kairi hadn't snuck out that night to go to a party, they too would have been killed. When Sora saw the ruins of his home, he went into a grief fueled rage, destroying the wreckage of his house until he collapsed crying into Kairi's arms. The two of them had stood there, Sora finding sanctuary in her arms, until the mayor stumbled upon them while looking for survivors and took them to the Interstate Hotel to rest, where they have been living ever since in adjacent rooms.

"Hey Sora!!!" she yelled back as she twisted around to see him. He was standing on the opposite shore, his hand lifted to keep the sun from his eyes. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Mind if I come over? Or are you still writing your poem for tonight's festival?"

At that, Kairi blushed, her cheeks turning a red reminiscent of cherries. Ever since she was nine years old, when their teacher discovered Kairi's fascinating talent for rhyme and rhythm, she has written a poem for the New Year's Festival Talent Competition. Usually the poems were sweeping epics about time and memories. This year, it was still as abstract, but meant for a specific person: Her best friend. She had just put the finishing touches on the poem a few minutes before Sora showed up.

Sora laughed, "Well then, I'm guessing you don't have it done?"

Kairi put an offended look on her face, "Me, waiting for the day of the festival to finish the poem? And I thought you knew me, being my best friend and all." She couldn't help but smile. "Of course I'm done. Come on over."

Sora jumped into the clear water and quickly swam the distance between the main island and the islet. He reached the shallows and leapt to his feet, running onto the warm golden sand.

A grin lit Kairi's face as she walked over to greet meet Sora. "You could have taken the bridge over, you know."

"And?"

"Never mind." She sighed, though on the inside she was elated to see Sora in such high spirits. The last time he had been this happy, this care free, was the day before the cyclone, Summer Solstice. Oh what a day that had been, just the two of them, running like the wind over the golden sands of the beaches; their laughter sounding into the cerulean sky, heading off to distant worlds and peoples to be heard another day, as all worlds share the same sky.

They walked to the tree together. Kairi sat on the tree itself while Sora lounged with his head resting against the tree, soaking in the sun.

"So, is your poem your usual exposition on time and memories, or did you try something new this year?"Sora asked as he gazed at the clouds.

"Believe it or not, I wrote a poem for somebody."

"Really? Who's it about? Who do you like, Kairi?"Sora asked, surprise in his voice and a glint of something in his eyes…

"Well…it's someone…special."Kairi stammered out, suddenly feeling warm all over. What if Sora only thought of her as a sister, as a friend, and didn't see her as a girl? By admitting her love, would she drive away her only friend? Was she doomed to unrequited love?

"Ok then…sorry I brought it up." Sora guiltily said, seeing the bewildered, scared expression on her face.

"No…it's fine. I'm just nervous. I'm planning on giving him the poem tonight, and I'm not sure how it will go over."

"I'll still be there for you, no matter what this mysterious guy says."

At that Kairi couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. Seeing the confused expression on Sora's face only made her laugh harder, till tears formed in her eyes.

"What!!? What's so funny? Was it something I said?"

"Oh, it's nothing. So, what are you doing tonight for the festival? The usual?" she said breathlessly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yah, except this year I'm only making one piece."

The usual meant making jewelry, such as pendants and chains, out of random things that wash up on shore. While nothing like the stuff that the professionals on the mainland make, each piece was unique and seems to have a spirit all its own. Usually for the fair, Sora made ten or twelve pieces, keeping one to enter in the contest and selling the rest to islanders or tourists.

"Only one?"Kairi questioned, giving Sora a curious look. "Why? And why do you never let me buy one? Every girl on the island is wearing one of your creations except for me, and I'm your best friend."

Sora's cheeks turned a red that a rose would envy. "Well…"he began, stopping to nervously cough. "Well…you'll see tonight."

"Sure…" Kairi said disbelievingly. She glanced down at her watch, an old Swiss wind up model. Sora had found it on the beach one day and had given it to her for her thirteenth birthday.

"Oh God, its 11:00!!!! If we're late for lunch again, Miss Arni is going to kill us!!" Kairi exclaimed in fright, jumping up from the tree.

"I thought you were an atheist? If god doesn't exist, then why are you calling on him?" Sora teased as he got up from the sand and started running towards the bridge.

"Why do you care? You're an atheist too. Besides, it's an expression, a figure of speech." Kairi teased back, a grin on her face as she jogged alongside him.

"Yes, but it's also contradictory for an atheist to say. I mean really, it's like that H 2O intolerant fish in _Finding Nemo_. It just doesn't make any sense."

"You make no sense."

"Why, thank you." Sora managed to somehow bow while running, nearly tripping in the process, causing Kairi to laugh. This is why she loved Sora. He could always brighten her day.

"Your welcome, sir."

They reached the bridge, a rather wide wooden bridge that arced up and over the ocean to the opposite shore. Continuing their banter, they ran back to the Hotel, making it there just before 12:00. Miss Arni was waiting at the door.

"Well, where have you two been?" she said gruffly, then smiled upon seeing their nervous expressions. "Never mind that, come in and eat." Miss Arni was the proprietor of the hotel. Strict, but kind, she had a soft spot for the two of them, allowing them to stay in the Hotel for free after Sora's parents died.

Lunch, as it turned out, consisted of fresh caught Sea Bass and a tossed salad. They sat down and started to eat, chatting with Miss Arni about the Festival, the weather, and life in general. After lunch, they hung out in the common room of the Hotel for a few hours till 3:00, as they had to register for the contest still. They got back to their rooms at 4:00 to get ready for the festival, which began at 6:00.

Kairi lay on her bed, pondering what she was going to attempt tonight. Sora and she had been best friends since they were four years old. She had always had feelings for Sora, but only recently had they grown to a point where they could be considered romantic; up till Sora's parents died, her feelings had been platonic, loving him as a friend. Her heart was a confused battleground. Right now she felt nervous, and scared, and excited, and hopeful, all at the same time.

She got up and took a quick shower in her very small bathroom. The cold water cleared her head a bit and seemed to lend her determination and courage. She got out of the shower, dried off, and checked her watch on her bedside table. 4:45. She swiftly got dressed.

A couple of minutes later, she appeared in the corridor wearing an electric blue vest over a white cotton tee-shirt, blue jeans, and a green silk scarf. Her hair was combed into something resembling a style, and that was it. No eyeliner, no makeup, nada. No jewelry, either. Well, except her watch.

Sora walked out into the hallway a few seconds after her. He had on an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt with a white tee-shirt underneath and blue jeans, his spiky hair greased back to fit under a red and white striped bandana and a blue coral earring hanging from his left ear, looking like some sort of pirate tourist. On his belt was a small bag which clinked as he walked.

"So, Captain Sparrow, wwhat are you going to plunder tonight?" Kairi jokingly asked.

"Only Port Royal, nowhere special." Sora responded deadpan. They smiled.

They left the hotel and strolled down to the main street of the island, which ran along the beach. Small unlit paper lanterns were everywhere, from windows to streetlamps to merchant's stalls. From the direction of the docks wafted the succulent odor of fresh grilled fish and shrimp. Festive music, played by a small six piece band on the side of the road, intermingled with the cries of vendors hawking their wares. The sun was just starting to set, painting the sky a color not unlike that of the sands of the Outback.

"Sora!" a voice cried out from the background. Sora, recognizing the voice, smiled as he turned and waved.

"Riku!" he called back, trying to spot his friend in the crowd. Finally, he saw him sitting on a ledge near a small café, sipping a coffee. They walked over to him.

"Hi, Riku." Said Kairi. Riku was one of her few other friends. Sixteen years old, smart, sarcastic, easygoing, and at times a bit full of rage, Riku had flowing silver hair and sharp green eyes that could skewer a person's spirit with one quick glance. Having moved to the Island from America when he was 10, they had first met when he had found her on the beach one day after she had gotten ambushed by a group of kids named Larxene, Marluxia, and Xaldin after school. Sora had gotten detention for blowing up a toilet with one of Axel's firecrackers, which he had stolen from Vexen. She had a lot of bruises, some cuts, a broken nose and pinky, and a minor concussion.

Riku had immediately realized that this was the girl that that kid Sora had been talking about, and immediately ran over to her. After he had gotten the names of the kids who had done this to her from her addled mind and giving her some rudimentary first aid, he used a payphone to call 911, then set off to rescue Sora from detention and have a "talk" with the sadists. By the time they were finished, Larxene, Marluxia, and Xaldin were missing between them about 3 pints of blood, 6 teeth, and all of their money and outer clothing. From that point on, the sadists stuck to verbal abuse only and have a tendency to have sudden bowel movements whenever Riku and Sora sneak up on them, which is about once a month when they get bored.

"Why hello, Kairi. Didn't see you there next to Sora. You're so skinny I could use you as a javelin. So, what are your plans for tonight?" He said in an easygoing manner, somehow managing to sip at his coffee while he was speaking.

"As always, we are going to the contest. Are you going to show up this year? We could entertain the crowd for hours with our swordplay?" Sora responded and asked at the same time.

Riku nodded yes, then noticed someone waving at him from among the large mass of people commonly known as crowds.

"Sorry guys, got to go. My sister needs me for her project. See you guys tonight." He ran off into the crowds, coffee in hand, while managing to throw exactly $3.14 onto the counter of the café from approximately 50 feet away.

Kairi and Sora looked at each other, shrugged, and wandered off into the crowds. They walked along the street, stopping at a couple of stalls to browse and haggle, laughing and joking the hours way. It was now 9:00. The lanterns, unlit before, were now ignited, filling the night air with a warm, flickering glow. By now they had reached the main grounds for the festival, where the talent competition was just starting now. There were a couple of the usual performances, singing and the like, as well as a knife fight between two "pirates", an Aborigine shaman showing how to sing the land, among other things. Then it was Kairi's turn. She slowly walked up onto the stage, clutching her notebook in her hand. The crowd was silent, staring at her, daring her to be nervous, to slip up. She glanced at Sora. He smiled at her.

She opened her notebook and began to read. However, she wasn't halfway through the opening line when the first boo came. Then another, and another, till it seemed like half the crowd was booing her. Tears began to form in her eyes. Only a few people on the island actually liked her. Most didn't care one way or the other and were usually friendly to her, but a few only just put up with her, hating her because she was weird and different and saw things in a way that they did not understand. It was those people who were booing her now, hurting her because they did not understand her and that scared them. How could she, that weirdo, have feelings like this, feelings that I too could have? Oh, and how it hurt her. Right now, as she was at her most vulnerable, revealing her feelings to her best friend, the knife of being different cut all the more deeply.

With tears in her eyes and pain in her heart, Kairi stormed off the stage. She began to run once she was out of view of the crowd. She had no destination in mind, letting her feet and her emotions take her where they will. When she ended up at the Sanctuary Isle, she wasn't surprised.

She sat on the tree, her eyes red and puffy, her gentle sobs racking her body and echoing through the night with the crash of the waves. For all she knew, she could have been there for a few seconds, or a few millennia. Right now, time had no meaning to her. From behind she heard someone approaching.

"Who's there?" she inquired her voice tearful and full of sorrow.

"Who do you think it is? You ok?" Sora asked concern evident in his voice as he walked next to her and sat down.

"No."

Sora wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned over to press her head against his shoulder. The stars glistened above them as Kairi cried into Sora's warm, soft shoulder. After a couple of minutes in his comforting embrace, she had stopped crying enough to attempt to speak.

"I wrote the poem for you." She said, her voice muffled by his body, her heart preparing for more damage as she handed him the notebook. How could he possibly reciprocate her feelings? How could anybody? He read the poem by the starlight.

"Thinking of you, wherever you are

We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope our hearts will blend

Now I will step forward to realize this wish.

And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun.

There are many worlds, but they share the same sky. One sky, one destiny."

"It's beautiful. I… I never knew you felt this way. If I'd known before, I would have..."

"What?" She moved her head a bit and looked up at his face, confused and frightened and excited and sad, a combination of all emotions possible. There were tears in his eyes.

"Here, I have something for you." He quickly said, reaching into the bag on his belt to pull out a silver chain, which he carefully put into her trembling hands. Attached to every third link was a carefully shaped piece of sea glass made to look like a mountain or a wave or a tongue of flame or a swirl in the wind. From one link hung a smaller chain, to which was attached a small locket. She opened the locket, which was shaped like a heart. Inside was a picture of the two of them, arms around each other's shoulders, broad smiles on their faces. It was from that Summer Solstice, six months ago.

"I've been making this for ten years now, since I first met you. Finding the right glass, saving up money for the locket. I found the picture among the wreckage on… that day."

"Its… its beautiful." She leaned her head up a bit and kissed him right on the lips. An amazed expression appeared for a moment on his face, but was very quickly replaced by pure bliss as he started to kiss back. The world, which up to this point had been dizzying and confusing, was now frozen in time, crystallized by their passion and love.

A minute later, they were forced to break apart due to a rather unfortunate biological necessity called respiration, which happens to require use of the mouth. They stared into each other's eyes, sharing an intimacy that went beyond friendship, beyond lovers or siblings even: the intimacy of intertwined destiny. Each had found sanctuary from the storms of life in the heart of the other.

"I love you." They said simultaneously, hearts racing and minds awash with a rush of endorphins and adrenaline and emotions. They kissed again, electrifying the air around them.

They were found the next morning by Riku, lying asleep on the sand, wrapped in each other's arms. An aura of peace surrounded them. The scars of time had been forgotten for now, it seems.

Riku smiled to himself, muttered something that sounded awfully like "It's about time these two realized what dumbasses they were being and got together", and lounged on the tree a short distance away, waiting for them to awaken. But that's a story for a later time.

**Well, that was my story. I hope you liked it. Please, review. Or else i have to pay for my own Org. XIII coat instead of getting it fot Christmas. PLEASE!!!! HELP ME!!!! **


	2. Sunrise

**Well, i decided to continue this story. Eventually, this storyline will lead to the events of the original Kingdom Hearts, which despite my best efforts i still do not own. **

Chapter 2. Sunrise

At first, all he felt was warmth. A gentle warmth on his face and legs, a glowing warmth along the side of his body, and an especially radiant warmth on his chest and held in his arms. Then, he felt the weight of that warmth in his arms, a comforting presence that felt natural and right. As if that warmth and that presence were made to be cradled in his arms.

Sora opened his eyes. He was lying on the sand, near the ocean. The crash of the waves filled the air. He felt a gentle breeze blow across his face and arms, bearing the salty smell of the sea. He glanced down to see if this presence he felt had a physical appearance, or if it was just a phantom of his dreams of waking up with Kairi in his arms.

When he saw the first few auburn hairs, he stopped breathing. No, it was not a dream. Last night really did happen. They actually had admitted their love for each other, found sanctuary in the simple and clean embrace of one who s friendship could only be matched by their love.

"So, you're awake at last." said a voice from behind him. Not wanting to disturb Kairi, who seemed so… content, so peaceful, a look he hadn't seen in her since two years ago, he attempted to crane his neck to see the speaker, whom he was pretty sure was Riku. Unfortunately, his neck was not that flexible, and he ended up rolling onto his back, his arm stuck under Kairi. He heard a sarcastic chuckle come from the direction of the speaker. Definitely Riku, then.

`He carefully slid his arm out from under Kairi and stood up. Sitting on the Sanctuary tree was, of course, Riku. On his face was that knowing smile that all friends show when two people get together.

"So, Riku, how long have you been sitting there?"Sora asked while stretching some life back into his various limbs.

"Oh, about a half an hour. I was taking a walk to get away from all the drunken fools who have taken over the town. Xigbar somehow got into Luxord's good rum and then got into a fight with Saix over whether Twilight should be considered a work of literature or the worst thing since that time Battlefield: Earth. Saix, surprisingly, is a Twilight fan. Saix now has an x shaped scar on his face. Xigbar lost his eye." Riku replied in an everyday tone, having by now gotten used to the insanity of the islanders.

Sora sighed a fantastically large sigh, then instantly brightened. Today, of all days, nothing could ruin his mood. He walked over to the sanctuary tree and sat next to Riku.

"So, what exactly happened last night? I mean, I've always known that you two were going to end up like this, it was obvious to everybody, even Demyx, but why now? Especially at New Years? I mean, really. How cliché can you get? Its like some overhyped Disney love story. How did this happen?" Riku asked, gazing at the rising sun as if it was going to suddenly explode into some sort of dragon creature that they would have to fight.

"Well, I actually didn't ask her. We were at the fair, and she was about to read her poem, when all of a sudden Xaldin and his crowd started to boo her down. Which is nothing out of the ordinary, except a lot more people started booing along with them. She got really, really upset and stormed off the stage. I knew she would eventually come here, so after I planted some of Axel's dynamite in Xaldin's mailbox, I came here. She was a mess, so I tried to comfort her." Sora explained, tears forming in his eyes at the memory of seeing Kairi in such a despairing state. He continued, his voice full of that sort of emotional tension that only comes when sorrow and joy are so profoundly mixed that you can't separate them, and in a way you don't want to.

"Then I found out that the poem she was reading… it was for me. So I got really emotional, and gave her that piece I've been working on since I first met her. She kissed me, we admitted our feelings, and now here we are." Suddenly, a very familiar song filled the air, shocking Sora and causing him to fall off the tree.

"What the hell!!! Since when do you have Hikari as your ringtone? You know I called that, you bitch!! And stop laughing at me and answer the damn thing already!!! You wake Kairi up, I will hurt you." Sora said in a hurt voice, glaring at Riku. Riku chuckled some more, then answered the phone.

"Hello? Zexion, my friend!! How are you? You found what!! You're kidding. You're not kidding. Ok… I'll be right there. I still can't believe you found it though. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Bye." Riku hung up the phone, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"What's up?"Sora inquired, brushing the fine sand off of his wrinkled clothing.

"That was Zexion. Remember that old journal we were looking for? Written by our glorious 13th mayor Ansem the Wise? Well, Zexy found a few of his in the attic of the library, along with a great deal of his research on the human heart. I'm going to head over there now and take a look. As for you, lover boy, you stay here with Kairi. You two can meet up with me later. Sayanorra, then." Riku said, then jogged off towards the town, his silver hair flapping in the breeze as he ran.

Sora watched him disappear into the distance for a little while, debating whether to kill him later for the lover boy comment or not, shrugged, then sat down on the tree and settled in to wait for Kairi to wake up. He didn't have to wait that long, as not five minutes later she started to stir.

Sora sprang from the tree like a lions cub, landing so stealthily that a Ninja version of Simba would be proud of him. He lightly walked over to Kairi and knealed down next to her. Her eyes flickered open.

"Sora?"she sleepily yawned/asked, gazing up at his face with a look that spoke volumes of hope and joy. She reached out with her left hand and brushed it against his face, as if checking to make sure that it is real, that this is not some sort of angst induced dream. When it proved to be solid, if unshaven, tears formed in her brown eyes, glinting like fire in the light of the ball of superheated hydrogen gas we know as the sun.

"Hi." Sora said, blushing. He smiled at her, happy to finally see her carefree and at peace. He leaned down and kissed her. Her delicate arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him unto her. After a couple of minutes of this tounge judo, Kairi disengaged her self from Sora.

"So, that wasn't a dream after all." she said in a very lackadasical voice, her eyes full of that special kind of contentess that only comes when the deepest desires of ones heart are fulfilled.

They might have stayed there forever, if Sora's stomach hadn't chosen that moment to let out a loud rumble that a volcano would be jealous of. They started laughing.

"Shall we head into town and grab a bite to eat? Oh, and Riku stumbled upon us before. He would have stayed longer to embarass the hell out of us, but he got a call from Zexy. Apparently, he found those journals we were looking for before. Were supposed to meet him there later."Sora said as they started the process of disentangling themselves.

"Sure." Kairi said, answering both questions simultaneously as she dusted herself off from the sand and went over to retrieve the pendant that Sora had gifted her with last night. Twas a beautiful piece, with sea glass shards shaped into manifestations of the four elements attached to a silver chain. Attached to the chain was a small heart shaped locket, which contained a picture of them from the day before Sora's parents died, six months ago.

Sora wrapped his arm around her slender waist, and they started the long stroll back into town, enjoying each others company for the entire time.

**Please excuse any horrible grammar mistakes or spelling errors i have made. Typing this up at one in the morning probably wasnt the best idea i have ever had. Anywho, i beg that you guys review. I need feedback, and i am in a bet with my parents over the number of reviews this will get. If its over one hundred, im getting an Org. XIII coat fot Christmas!! Well, til the next time, oh citizens of the land of fan fictions. **

**PS. Battlefield Earth is the worst movie of all time. Just imagine John Travolta as an alien with dreads. In a movie with the most ridiculous plot ever. Based on a book by the Scientology founder. It was declared the worst movie of the decade by the Academy. Also, sorry Twilight fans, but i hate it like the plague. Vampires that glitter my ass. Watch Buffy, and youll see some excellent vampires, not that shoddy crap in Twilight. **


	3. Antipode

**Well, this is my third chapter. Honestly, i did not expect this to get done any time soon. It is very short, but i have an excuse: Final fantasy XIII. And as of now, this story is dedicated to Mimi Foxtrot. She is quite the authoress, very skilled with emotional writing. Unfortunately, due to an unfair community service hour requirement at her school, her stories are on hiatus. However, her already completed work is very good, and i would suggest checking it out. And neither her nor i own Kingdom Hearts. If i did, that really cool guy from FF XIII with the chocobo in his afro would be in it. Well, onto the story then...**

Chapter Three: Antipode

Axel sat on a rock, absentmindedly flicking his custom Zippo lighter on and off. On. And then off. For Axel was a pyro. He loved fire, from the sizzle of the flames to the smoky aroma of burning wood to the sensation of the heat on ones skin, to the cold light of the stars above. His personality matched his obsession, as he was a fiery person. Quick to anger, yet very passionate, he would lay down his life for his friends.

His passion was also matched by his physical appearance. His hair was a cherry red achieved only in the hottest of forges. He stood in a slouching stance, moved like a blaze slowly claiming a patch of earth, yet could suddenly go to a speed not unlike that of lightning in a matter of milliseconds. He always carried around with him a pair of spiked frisbees.

A single note, a high C maybe, from a stringed instrument pierced the air. A slight smile formed on Axel's lips. He put his lighter into the pocket of his ragged jeans and turned in the direction of the sound, coming to face a medium sized tent.

The tent unzipped from the inside and out walked a tall, thin man with blond hair carrying a sitar. He was absentmindedly tuning the sitar, called Arpeggio, while he was walking.

"Good morning, Demyx. I trust you slept well." Axel said, running a black gloved hand through his hair.

"Hey, Axel. Care to join me for a morning swim?" Demyx responded/asked while yawning.

"Nah… you know how I dislike water. Besides, somebody needs to get started on breakfast. May as well be me." Axel answered. Demyx shrugged, put down his sitar, grabbed a towel that read _Destiny Islands Surf Shop_, and began the short walk to the water. They were camped in a small knoll right near the sea.

Axel watched Demyx place his towel on a boulder near the water's edge and dive in to the salty brine. Demyx was a hydrophiliac. He loved H2O, more commonly known as water, as much as Axel loved fire. The gentle grace of a flowing stream, the grand, ancient power found in the waves of the ocean, the soft sensation of falling rain, they were the blood coursing through his veins, the beating of his heart, the air in his lungs.

Again, as with Axel, Demyx's philia matches his personality. He is a very graceful, musical sort of person. He wouldn't harm a fly, yet if someone touches his precious sitar (or his precious Axel), they will find that underneath that unintimidating exterior lies a core of strength like arctic ice.

Demyx and Axel also happened to be lovers, despite their totally opposite loves and personalities. The fire in Axel' s spirit met the water of Demyx's and formed what is known as an antipode, when two total opposites come together and create a thing of great beauty and strength.

In most parts of the world, they would have to worry about being in what fan fic writers know as a yaoi relationship. However, on Flinder's Island, people do not give a damn about ones sexuality. Ever since people stopped really caring about organized religion and started practicing their own beliefs, things became a lot more…, well free on the island. Social stigmas and taboos were slaughtered by the boat load.

The snapping of a twig in the copse of trees behind him woke Axel from his reverie. Assuming it to be just an animal, he went about gathering the cooking equipment to make breakfast when he heard voices. Axel turned and looked, wondering who on the island would have a blood alcohol content low enough to be conscious at this hour in the morning. He stealthily walks over to investigate. He found Sora and Kairi, arms wrapped around each other, strolling through the small woods heading for the town.

" Shit. How did I run all this way in like fifteen minutes last night?" Said Kairi, shaking her head in wonder.

"Well, you were in a very, very depressed mood, so that probably fueled your feet." Sora helpfully said.

"Yah… maybe." Kairi said in a voice that held quite a depth of painful memories within it. Sora, hearing it, slowed to a stop. Kairi gave him a bemused look, which was immediately replaced with pleasure when Sora leaned in and kissed her.

Axel's jaw dropped. He had always known that Sora and Kairi would eventually get together, but he never thought that it would happen on New Year's, of all times. He had bet on Summer Solstice, 2010, as the date they would hook up, and know he owes Luxord $100. Fricking Brit. The betting ring on those two was his idea in the first place.

But, despite the loss of his money, Axel was happy for them. They had both lost almost their entire families, having only cousins on the mainland left. Well, except for Sora's uncle Ventus and Kairi's aunt Aqua, who had run off together to find Riku's uncle Terra a good ten years ago. But nobody has heard from them in years, except the occasional letter.

Axel quietly snuck back to his and Demyx's camp, where he got to work on breakfast. After all, Demyx was sure to be hungry when he got back from his swim.

**I know this chapter was very short. I am sorry. I had... things on my mind. And Final Fantasy XIII. If it weren't for me almost going blind after playing for 13 hours straight, this chapter would not exist. Anywho, please review!! Or else i might cry... or not. Depends on how... she is feeling. **


	4. Memories of Light and Waves

**YAY!!! Fourth Chapter is DONE!!!! WHOOO! Ok... about the chapter. This one is a real curveball. Just... read and find out. And Kingdom Hearts is not mine. If it was, Hollow Bastion in the second game wouldn't suck... and Traverse Town would be there, too. Well, here it is...**

Chapter Four: Memories of Light and Waves

In a rather titanic building on the island, in a rather ordinary chair next to a rather odd desk sat a rather extraordinary individual. Rather short in height with a slight frame, this individual had gray-purple hair arranged in a style that had his bangs fall over his right eye, which happened to be a piercing sky blue, a quality shared by his left eye as well. He had on a black cloak with gads of pockets perfect for holding books, pens, pencils, notebooks, drawing pads, and his Lexicon. His nose is as sharp as his mind, and with an IQ of 200, that was pretty damn sharp. His name is Zexion, and he is perhaps the most well read person on the island, if not the entire Pacific.

That titanic building was a library, filled to the brim with books. Hundreds of thousands of them, filling shelf after shelf. Zexion knew almost every title by heart, as well as its location in the massive firetrap and a good deal of other details about the volumes contained here. However, there was something magical about this building. . Occasionally, books he had never seen before popped up in familiar areas of the library. Sometimes, entire sections appeared from nowhere. It was as if some mysterious force was changing the library to suit its whims, or maybe to try and tell Zexion something.

However, Zexion usually just blamed his memory, thinking that it was playing tricks on him. Or maybe the building was tricking his memory. After all, before he had inherited the library and it's contents from Ansem the Wise, the 13th mayor, it had been called Castle Oblivion.

He was sitting there; thinking about where he could find Ansem's journals and notes within this giant warehouse of thinly sliced trees, when he sensed the scent of a person that he had not seen in a very long time, two years to be exact. A person who was one of the few to ever understand him, comfort him in his times of need and come to him when distraught. A person that he cried for every day, and for whom he would have done anything to save. A girl by the name of Naminé.

A tear formed in the corner of his eye. With a haste unlike anything anybody thought he was capable of, Zexion ran in the direction of the scent, hoping against all logical reason that it was her that he was smelling, that it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. After a minute or following the aroma, he realized he had no idea where he was in the library. Things here were… different, somehow. It seems as if the building had shifted again.

Zexion slowed to a walk, and began to look around. He was in a cul-de-sac of sorts, enclosed on three sides by book cases. To his right was a wooden table, on which there lay a red book titled _Khama Vol.8_. He walked over to it, and then noticed that there was a volume missing from a collection of red spined books at the end of the cul-de-sac. Assuming the persona of a ticked off librarian, Zexion marched the book over to the shelf and curtly placed it in its place.

The bookshelf suddenly slid to the right, revealing another unfamiliar area behind it. Here, there were a number of books scattered on numerous tables, or placed on the wrong shelves or in the wrong order. He sighed at the sight of it, but felt an internal elation that left him dizzy and breathless. Only Naminé or her sister Kairi could have made such an organized mess out of these books. They were all placed neatly on their tables, and were in mint condition. With hope in his heart and a spring in his step, Zexion cracked his knuckles and set to work.

In a whirlwind of bookish might, Zexion managed to Deweyize the section in about five minutes. When he was done, several bookcases had moved to reveal new sections to explore, and the scent of Naminé had grown stronger. He entered a newly opened passage to find that it was an alcove, containing within several comfortable looking chairs and a desk that seemed very familiar to Zexion, but which he could not place.

Upon that desk rested a few books, a massive folio of papers, a couple of notebooks and sketch pads, and a lamp that shined with an eerie radiance not unlike that of electric eels. It all smelled of charcoal pencils and fresh drawing paper, like Naminé. Zexion slowly walked over to the desk, his heart pounding and his mouth dry. On top of the folio was a note. With a shaking hand, he picked up the note and read it.

_Zexion,_

_Turn around._

_Namine_

Zexion, his stomach filled with that strange combination of dread, anxiety, and joy that one gets whenever something such as a reunion with a friend long thought dead occurs, turned around. Sitting in one of the chairs, sketch pad in hand, was Naminé. She had that slight smile of hers on her face, and her crystal blue eyes were filled with a tearful sort of elation, as if she wanted to cry, but wasn't sure if it was from sorrow of happiness.

"Naminé…" Zexion breathed, his voice full of emotion. He unsteadily walked up to her chair, and fell to his knees in front of her.

"Zexion. I don't have much time, so listen. Those books on the table… they're Ansem's diaries and research. And… my sketch pads and journals, the ones you could never find after I … died." Namine paused, a look on her face that suggested either biting into a rotten apple or remembering something painful. Zexion's heart ached at the sight, and he placed his hand on Naminé's knee, trying to offer some sort of comfort to the girl. She felt solid… but not quite. As if she was made of light turned solid, not of carbon and hydrogen like living beings.

Her eyes filled with thanks, she continued, "That information is vital, so protect it with your life. Once I am gone, you must get Riku and Sora and my sister over here. And Axel and Demyx, Xemnas and Saíx, Xigbar and Luxord and everyone else. Once they are all here, start going through them. Not before."

"Are you… a ghost?" Zexion asked, his mind racing, trying to put together what she had just said.

"Sort of… I'm a Nobody now. Ones lacking hearts. I'm the Nobody of Memories, memories of waves and light." She said, tears running down her delicate cheeks. Zexion stood up, and walked to a position to the left of her chair. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You lack a heart? Does… this have anything to do with what Ansem did in his final days of life? That weird burst of light?" Zexion asked, his curiosity piqued. Despite all of his sorrow, he was an academic at heart.

"Yah…when I died, I didn't quite die. My heart separated from my spirit and body. My heart… became a heartless. You'll find out more about those in Ansem's research. My body… got transported to another world. A word called Twilight Town. You still with me, Zexion?" She asked, seeing his spaced out expression.

"Yes. I understand."

"Good. I don't have much longer to stay here. Allright. Right now, we are not on Earth. We are on a world called Hollow Bastion. This library can transport someone to libraries on other worlds. Understand?"

"I believe I do."

"Ok. You'll understand it more when you read the research with the others." She got up from her seat and walked in front of Zexion.

"And… thanks for being such a wonderful friend. We will see each other again, soon. I promise. But… Roxas and I… we are together. He is a Nobody too. The Nobody of Twilight. I'm sorry to betray you like that, but... I've always had feelings for him, and he was there for me. So… I guess this is good bye. Though we can't be together, you will always be my best friend." She leans in and kisses him. Then she spins around and slowly raises her hand.

A shadowy black mass appears out of nowhere. She slowly walks in to the darkness. She turns, and with tearfilled eyes, waves good bye. The portal, for that is what it is, closes. Naminé is again gone.

Zexion collapses onto the floor, sobbing. After a couple of minutes, he slowly rose to his feet. Still trembling, he calmed his nerves. Naminé's last request will be fulfilled. This he swears.

He reached into one of his many pockets and puilled out his cellphone. He dialed in a number. The phone rang for a good fifteen seconds, then it was answered.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other end in a chuckling voice.

"Hi , Riku."

Zexion told Riku that he had found the diaries and research of Ansem. He didn't mention anything about Naminé. After finding out that Kairi and Sora will be there a bit after Riku, he hang up.

He calls Xemnas, Lexaeus, Demyx, Saíx, Xigbar, and everybody else, telling them the same thing about the research, not mentioning Naminé. Everyone had been looking for Ansem's missing work for years now, and they all wanted to see it.

After making the last call, to Larxene, he settled in to wait for them to arrive. This should be interesting, he thought to himself.

**OK... im going to end it here guys. More will be revealed in chapter 6. Please review!!! Tell me how bad i messed up my storyline. And yes, Zexion and Naminé were a couple before she died. Now, she is with Roxas. Well, til the next chapter.**


	5. A Stranger in a Familiar Land

**Ok... i might not be able to update for about a week. Let me explain why:**

**1. My school is putting on a production of Beauty and the Beast for the next 4 nights. My friend/girlfriend is the stage manager, so i am going for most of the nights. Combined with massive amounts of homework, i will have little time to work on this. (Its complicated. I asked her out, she said yes, but we havent talked about it since. Its odd.) **

**2. Technical issues. My keyboard is on its last legs. My n key doesnt work half the time and tab and space switch their functions randomly. **

**Well, heres the chapter. This is... um... uh. FINE!! Its filler, alright! Forgive me...**

Chapter 5: A Stranger in a Familiar Land

A small white ferry pulled up to the dock in Whitemark at about 7 o'clock in the morning of January 1st. The ferry itself was unremarkable, but the crew and passenger were quite a sight to behold. The captain of the ferry, Scrooge McDuck, was perhaps the only ferry captain to ever were a top hat and a suit with coattails while yelling orders at his crew, as well as the only CEO to ever pilot his own product as a job. Then there was the crew itself, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. They were Scrooges great nephews. Each of them wore a different color duck billed cap and shirt, with Huey in red, Dewey in blue, and Louie in green. Their color scheme is probably a good thing, considering that they are identical triplets.

The strangest of them all, however, was their single passenger. She was a girl of about fifteen, with dark black hair and eyes the color of the sea. She wore a long black cloak with flared sleeves and a zipper in the front, almost like a coat, but not quite. She had a beaming smile on her face.

"Okay, Xion. Here we are. Whitemark. Now get off of my ferry, you caffeine fiend. If I didn't owe Ventus and Aqua a favor, I would have charged you full price. Now, away with you." Scrooge said in an agitated voice. One of the triplets had the smart idea of giving Xion coffee during the 24 hour trip from Sydney to the island. She had gone really, really hyper for a couple of hours, running around the small boat like some sort of poltergeist. Then she had gotten really emotional and emo, crawling into a corner of her bunk and sitting there with her arms wrapped around her knees crying. Five minutes later she was back up on deck, touching everything and making a mess.

"OK!!!! Bye!!!! Thanks for the ride!, Uncle Scrooge!!! I'll send you the money for all the stuff I broke!!! And for all that candy and coffee!! " Xion shouted as she jumped from the ferry onto the docks. She ran off into the town, leaping over the occasional passed out reveler from the party of last night.

"That girl sure is something…" Huey said in an awe filled voice.

"She has to be if she wants to survive what fate has in store for her." Scrooge replied in a sage like voice. He slowly took the ferry out of the dock and out onto the open sea.

Xion ran like the wind on one of those sort of windy days that is good for flying a kite but not much else. She had no destination in mind, except maybe running into Sora or Kairi. But mostly she was exploring the island, examining the sights. Thus, she was paying attention to everywhere but directly in front of her when she ran full force into a rather unexpected solid object.

The object happened to give away, sending both it and Xion tumbling down a rather large grassy hill. Finally, they came to a stop and Xion got her first good look at what she had run into. The object turned out to be a silver haired boy. He looked to be about fifteen years of age. He groaned underneath Xion. Slowly, his eyes opened. They were a brilliant green in color, unlike anything Xion had ever seen.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked, his voice full of the dull pain that one often experiences after an impact with another human being running at a respectable speed.

"Im so, so, so sorry I ran into you like that!!! I was just running along, looking at the sights when bam!! I ran into you. Im really sorry!!! My names Xion!!! I love sugar and coffee!!!!! What is your name? I like your eyes! They are such a pretty color! Do you know Sora and Kairi!!! I'm looking for them! Did I tell you I love coffee!" Xion blurted out all at once, speaking in a pleasant, energetic tone of voice that hid the internal nervousness she was suddenly feeling. Those eyes… it's the eyes. They had a sharpness to them, a glint that was pure willpower and understanding. They could pierce a man's soul, it seemed, yet had the strength to chose not to.

"What…um, apology accepted, Xion… my name's Riku. You say you are looking for Sora and Kairi? Why? "Riku said in a confused voice, somehow managing to understand the babbling stream of syllables that Xion had just let out. Probably from the massive amount of time he spends with Sora and Kairi when they are high on sugar.

Then, Riku got a good look at her face and gasped. Xion looked like what Sora and Kairi's daughter would look like, if they ever actually had kids. Which, knowing them, would happen about 9 months from now.

"Wh…. What? Why do you look like Sora and Kairi!!! Who are you?" Riku asked, shocked.

"Well, you see, my father is Ventus and my mother is Aqua. So technically i'm both their cousins."she explains, blushing to the color of the red stripe on a candy cane for some odd reason.

"Wait... what!?! My brain is about to explode here. How could you be Ventus and Aqua's child? Your what, fifteen? They only left the island ten years ago!" Riku exclaimed, his mind reeling from this sudden encounter.

"Umm... well, i'm not quite their child in that way. One of their friends made me from their dna spliced together. i was born 9 years ago, but they sped up my growth a bit so im fifteen!"

With that, Riku's brain, that poor, overworked creature from Sora and his antics, finally gave up. Which means Riku fainted.

About a minute or two later, Riku came to. He slowly opened his eyes. Above him, Xion was giving him a concerned look, her sea green eyes flashing with tears.

"Riku, you ok?! I'm sorry I made you faint. Don't worry, I'll leave you alone now. I dont want your brain to go all kablooie again. I dont blame you if you hate me. Most people do. Ill just go sit on that rock over there and wait for Sora and Kairi to wander by. Again, i'm really sorry." she walked away towards a rock and promptly sat down on it, tears streaming down her face.

"Wait... Xion!"Riku shouted as he got up from the cold, grassy ground. He ran towards her.

"Xion... i'm sorry i fainted. Its just that my brain gets overloaded at times. It comes from dealing with Sora all the time. And i don't hate you. Why would i do that. I actually kind of like you. Now, do you want me to take you to Sora and Kairi?" he said and asked, then, surprising even himself, put his arm around Xion.

Xion's expression had changed from melancholy emoness to one of amazed happiness, which turned into pure joy when Riku gave her that awkward half hug.

"Really!! You don't hate me?! YAY!!! LETS GO FIND SORA AND KAIRI!!!" she shouted as she grabbed Riku by the hand and, pulling him along, ran off into the light of the morning.

**That ends this chapter. Totally random. I knew i wanted to include Xion in here somehow when the idea of her being related to Ventus and Aqua came to me. More of her strange past will be revealed later on. Please, review. I want to know whether that idea is too random for even you guys. Adios/sayanora/good bye/have a nice day.**


	6. Confusion among the Books

**YAY!!! I finally got this chapter finished!!! I am so happy!!! This one reveals a bit more of Xion's backstory, as well as featuring a bit more from the Organization XIII members. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 6: Confusion among the Books

Within an hour of Zexion's barrage of calls, fourteen of the seventeen people needed were in the library. Zexion was of course there, staring absentmindedly at one of Naminé's drawings that had been with the research while sitting at the desk. Demyx was sitting in the corner, softly strumming his sitar to the tune of "Stairway to Heaven", along with Axel and a rather pissed off looking Xigbar, who was sporting an eyepatch. Saíx was in another corner of the alcove, reading Twilight, much to the horror of everyone else present. Zexion only kept the books in the library as he couldn't not offer a book sanctuary among the shelves.

Lexaeus was scanning the shelves on one of the bookcases, looking for anything new on mountaineering. Xemnas was reading a Star Wars novel called _Star by Star_ while leaning against a section of wood paneling in between two of the bookcases. Marluxia was closely examining a book on botany, while Larxene was using some crack pot device she picked up on eBay to send electric shocks zipping after people as they walked throughout the alcove. Luxord had set up shop on one of the tables outside the alcove and was collecting the money that people owed him on the Sora/Kairi bet. So far he had obtained about $1500 in Australian currency, and that was just from the people in that room. Many more in town still had to pay up.

Xaldin was trying to knock a fly out of the air by throwing toothpicks at it, and would have achieved this feat a while ago if Larxene hadn't made it her goal to intercept his toothpicks with bolts of electricity. Small piles of burnt wood scattered about the floor proved her to be quite successful in that venture. Vexen had stumbled upon a shelf full of texts on chemistry and physics and was studying them with an intensity that was quite frightening, taking notes at such a rapid fire pace that the paper almost combusted on several occasions.

Donald Duck, Scrooges nephew, was sitting on the floor, enthralled by a book on magic that he had found. Next to him sat his best friend, Goofy, who was reading a book on medieval knights and chivalry. Sora, Kairi, and Riku had yet to show up.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Xaldin lost it.

"Where the hell are those three!! Zexion, I thought you said you called them first, so what the hell!!"

Zexion just sat there, silent as only those who could sit for hours on end reading a book could be. Then, they heard a shout from outside the alcove.

"What do you mean you had a betting ring on us getting together? Damn it, Luxord!!! We want half the profits, then. Ok? Otherwise I am going to grab that deck of cards and…"

"Sora!! What is wrong with you. Sorry Luxord. We want two thirds of the profits, please."

Those who were in the alcove quickly gathered around the entrance, struggling to get a view of what was happening outside. What those lucky enough not to have their vision obstructed saw was Kairi and Sora standing in front of a rather frightened looking Luxord. Kairi had a smile on her face, but it was not a pleasant smile. It was more the smile a demented demon clown from a Stephen King book might wear on it's face. A smile that promised the person on the receiving end a painful fate if some specific demand was not met.

"Ok… you'll get your money once I collect the rest from those bloody drunks in town. Just stop making that damned face!!" Luxord cried, shuddering with fright.

"Thank you, Luxord. I wuv you!!" Kairi said in a sweet voice as she ran up and hugged him that poor Luxord almost collapsed into tears from terror at the fact that she could change from sweet and innocent to death threats in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly, an enormously loud crash came from another section of the library. Zexion, assuming from experience that Sora had something to do with it, turned and shot him a glare that was both a question and a promise of eternal damnation. Sora looked at Zexion and shrugged, his face wearing a confused expression. This glare ended when an ear piercing scream filled the air, followed by very loud shouting.

"RIKU!!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!! I'VE NEVER SEEN SO MUCH BLOOD IN MY LIFE!!! I DIDN'T KNOW YOUR ELBOW COULD BEND LIKE THAT!!!" a voice cried out from the direction of the crash.

At that, Sora, Kairi, and Zexion broke out into a run towards the cries of agony, with Luxord not far behind them, as Riku owes him money. After about a minute of running, they came skidding to a stop. Before them lay a mess the likes of which they had never seen before.

Books were strewn about in a manner that suggested a miniature hurricane had passed through the area. Two bookcases were lying on the floor, and a red fluid seemed to be leaking out from under one of them. Upon closer examination, that substance proved to be blood. On the other side of the bookcase, a teenage girl was kneeling down next to what seemed to be the source of the stream of blood.

"RIKU!!!" the girl shouted, her voice cracking with emotion. She looked up over the bookcase and saw Sora, Kairi, and them standing there in shock.

"Come on!!! He's trapped under there!! Help me get him out!!" she cried, her face filled with a guiltful sort of anguish that comes when one inadvertently causes pain. Quickly, Sora and his entourage rushed over to see what exactly had befallen the unlucky Riku.

When they got over there, they were stunned at what they found. Riku, it seems, had been next to the bookcase when it had fallen, crushing his body underneath the solid wooden object. His left arm was badly broken, the bones sticking out of the skin near the elbow, and he seemed to have lost consciousness.

"Shit… what the hell happened to him?!"Sora asked, his mind racing to figure out a way to get Riku out from under the massive collection of dead tree pieces forming a structure used for storing literature.

" I wanted to see a book on the top shelf of the bookcase, so I climbed up the shelves and went for the book. But then this loud cracking sound happened, and suddenly I was like woosh and I fell and then the entire book case fell. Riku ran and pushed me out of the way of it and it fell on top of him. He screamed like a cat with its tail stuck in a blender filled with nails and vomit, then he fainted. Then I shouted, and you guys came!! Is he going to be alright? I don't want him to die!!! Not for a useless thing like me!!!" the mysterious girl blurted out, with the stream of words turning into sobs at the end of her rapid fire monologue. Sora and Kairi just stared at her for a moment, glanced at each other, shrigged, then got back to the matter at hand.

As they tried and failed to rescue their silver haired friend from his imprisonment, the other people in the library wandered over to see what was going on. Eventually, they got Riku out from underneath the bookcase by battering it to pieces with Lexaeus's tomahawk. He was in a condition that can be best described as being like that of someone who had just been trampled in a bull run.

Zexion got to work searching for books on treating grievous injuries, while the others attempted to treat Riku's wounds. The girl who was with Riku, whose name turned out to be Xion, kept her head hung in guilt and depression. Sora tried to approach her, but she just scooted away from him into a corner, beginning to cry.

Suddenly, a burst of forest green light filled the section of hallway where they sat, blinding them for a couple of seconds. When their vision cleared, they all stood up and looked around blinking, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. They heard a groan from the floor in front of them.

"RIKU!!!!!" Xion shouted, jumping on top of his miraculously healed body. Everyone else just stared in shock, except for Zexion. Ever since his visitation by Naminé, his eyes had felt slightly different. When Xion had started crying, he had seen a faint green glow begin to radiate around her, culminating in the flash of green light they had all seen.

"Xion… if you ever do something like that again… I will fucking kill you." Riku said, his eyes fluttering open. She responded to that by hugging him.

"Get off of me!" Riku snarled, uncomfortable with the amount of attention he was getting from Xion. Grinning from ear to ear, she leapt off of him. Riku got up from the floor and dusted himself off.

"Um… hi, guys… this is Xion." Riku nervously said, suddenly aware of the other staring at him in shock.

"B…but… you were just..." Sora said in awe, his eyes wide.

"Cousin Sora!!!!" Xion shouted, tackling Sora to the ground.

"Wait… cousin!!! What the hell, Riku? Your new girlfriend is Sora's cousin!!!!" Kairi giggled, her confusion at Riku's sudden healing .

"She's not my girlfriend!!" Riku defensively said, his cheeks flushing with blood.

"Cousin Kairi!!" Xion screamed, leaping up from a stunned and very confused Sora to pounce on Kairi.

"What is going on here!!!!!" Sora screamed, his mind snapping from the inexplicable events that have happened over the past half hour.

"Well, you see, I am kind of the daughter of Ventus and Aqua!!! One of their scientist friends named Yensid combined their dna to form me!!! And apparently I have a special destiny of some sort, as well as some weird powers that he gave me to help me!!!" Xion said while still on top of Kairi.

"She is right." A voice said from everywhere and nowhere, a voice familiar to Sora. The voice of his brother Roxas. Quickly, Sora turned around, and lo and behold behind him was his brother.

"Roxas!!!" Sora cried, running up to his brother and giving him a bear hug.

"Sora... its good to see you again. Listen, I do not have much time. You guys must read the research that Naminé brought Zexion. All will be revealed in there."

Zexion, a rather interesting expression on his face, half cold rage and half affection, walked up to the pair. Sora, realizing that something was going to happen, quickly got out of the way.

"Why?" Zexion asked.

"Because I was there, and she needed somebody. She had been there for a year and a half with no familiar faces, and... well, i've always had feelings for her. But... she misses you everyday. Their is a void in her that only you can fill, and you cant. I will try my best, but she chose you. She didn't chose me." Roxas replied, tears in his eyes.

Zexion stared Roxas right in the eyes, then did something that nobody in the very tense space expected: He hugged Roxas.

"Take care of her. Keep her safe. Her and I... we were not meant to be. I thought she always belonged with you, not me. I've always felt more comfortable being her friend than her lover. You have my... my blessing." Zexion said, his voice muffled by emotion and Roxas.

"That... means alot. Thank you Zexion." Roxas said, his face torn between happiness and sorrow.

"Read the research. Discover your destinies. And who knows: we might meet again someday, in another time, on another world." Roxas said.

He turned around and slowly walked away, disappearing into a swirling black vortex. Then, he was gone.

**Please review. It tears my heart to do this to Naminé, Roxas, and Zexion, so please heal my heart and review. Til the next chapter, then. Oh, and over the next 24 hours, i will be editing and reposting the previous chapters. With actual titles instead of chapter numbers for the names. Enjoy!!**


	7. Chain of Memories

**New Chapter in less than 24 hours!!! YAY!!!! AND ITS A LONG ONE TOO, FOLKS!! This did not turn out the way i planned it too... not at all. As much as i tried to totally fill in Xion's backstory, my fingers wouldn't let me. Before you kill me however, the next chapter will have a lot of stuff revealed in it. Including, hopefully, more of Xion's past!!! BTW, Kingdom Hearts is not mine. And sorry about the spacing for some of the lines. Don't know what happened there. You'll see what i mean. Well, enjoy!!!**

Chapter 7: Chain of Memories

"So, Xion, tell us about yourself. Exactly how did you come into existence if you weren't born?" Luxord asked, curious as to the origin of this rather strange girl. Already he had yet another bet going, this time on Xion's origins. They were all sitting in the alcove now, gathered around to first find out the back story to Xion, then to read that research and find out exactly what in the name of Zeus they had to do.

"Well, you see, I was born about ten years ago in a laboratory. When Aqua and Ventus went to America while looking for Terra, they took a detour and went to Disney World. They got lost in the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, and stumbled upon a high tech lab thingy where they found a cryogenically frozen Walt Disney and a scientist guy named Yensid, who knew a lot of information about them, their destiny, etc. He told them that their child would have to fulfill a great destiny in ten years. They said they had no child, and that there was no way in hell that they were sending a nine year old out to complete whatever fate had in store. So, he offered to make me out of their dna and rush me through the first five years of life in half a year. They accepted, and I was born. When I was seven, they found out that when I get really emotional, I have weird powers like healing people or causing things to explode or freezing time."

"Wait… so that was you that healed Riku?" Donald asked, suddenly quite interested in Xion. Ever since he was three years old, when he first played a game called Final Fantasy VII, Donald had always wanted to use magic. He even had his own staff, which he had carved from a piece of drift wood he had found on the shore.

"Yep!! The first time I did something like that was when this guy named Ansem came to visit my parents. We lived in a flat above the fire station on Main Street in Magic Kingdom. Ansem, he tripped and began to fall down the stairs. I started laughing so hard that tears came running out of my eyes, and all of a sudden Ansem found his fall cushioned by a vortex of air surrounding him."

"Ansem… huh. Our thirteenth mayor had that name. I wonder if it was the same guy." Goofy pondered, rubbing his chin with a gloved hand. Despite his slow and laid back demeanor, Goofy was not easily fooled by tricks or deceit.

"Ditto. What did he look like?" Riku inquired, sitting next to Xion.

"He had blonde hair and a blonde goatee and he had blue eyes. Actually, he kind of looked like Luxord!" Xion gleefully responded.

"Yep, that's Ansem alright." Everybody except Sora and Kairi said, giggling. Rumor has it that Luxord was Ansem's illegitimate son, a fact which he vehemently denies.

Sora and Kairi were sitting in a corner, only half listening to what was going on. Their thoughts were on the appearances of Naminé and Roxas, Zexion having told them of Naminé's visitation and the appearance of the research. Their minds went back to Naminé's burial.

_Flashback_

_It was a cold winter's day. The sky was a steely gray that hinted at snow, though the sun did shine through a small patch of pale blue that wasn't covered by the clouds. A crowd of black clothed people were gathered around a patch of freshly disturbed earth on a small outcropping near the sea, crowned by a stone marker that read:_

_Naminé Waveborn_

_Born September 19, 1995_

_Died December 23, 2008_

_A door to the light, a candle in the dark_

_A dear sister, a caring friend_

_Rest in Peace_

_Kairi stood a little distance away from the crowd, sobbing. Her parents had died a few days before her sister had, and now she had no one left in the world. Well, almost no one. Sora, her dear caring best friend, stood beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. A glint of tears showed in his eyes, and a few ran down his cheek, but he kept strong, for Kairi's sake. _

_Zexion, too, stood apart from the group. He was silent, an expressionless mask on his face hiding the seething mass of sorrow that hid within him. _

_Then, there was Roxas. He stood right beside the grave, his broken heart making itself known with every drop of water that dripped in the deluge that came from his eyes._

_After a couple of minutes of a silence that was only disturbed by the gentle sobs of the gathering, Demyx stepped forward. He had his sitar in his hand, and his blue eyes were filled with sorrow._

_"Naminé was a great friend, and a good person. So, in memory of her, I thought I'd play one of her favorite songs" Demyx announced, then began to softly strum his sitar. First an F chord, then a G, then an A minor, then back to an F._

_After about fifteen seconds, he started to sing, his voice pure emotion:_

"_Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above, _

_And all I have ever learned from love _

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya' _

_It's not a cry you can hear at night _

_Its not somebody who's seen the light _

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my lips but Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah"_

_A scattering of applause filled the air, and Kairi collapsed to her knees, crying hysterically, her heart filled with the deep, aching pain of despair and loss. Sora dropped down beside her, his arm still wrapped around her and whispering in her ear that everything will be ok, that eventually the pain will pass, that her heart will heal._

_Zexion was a bit further away now, leaning against a tree for support, hot tears streaming down his face. He felt so lonely, so grief ridden that he wanted to just run up to the cliff and jump off of it, just kill himself. But he knew that he wouldn't. He knew that Naminé would not want him to do that. She would want him to live. In fact, at her bedside in the hospital, she had made him promise to live. He slowly slid down the trunk of the tree, stuck between a broken heart and breaking an oath. _

_Roxas, too, was on his knees in front of the grave. He had never gotten the chance to tell Naminé exactly how he felt, and it was shredding his heart right now, the feeling of regret. Demyx's lament had forced into his mind every memory he had of her, her slight smile, the color of her hair, everything. It was almost too much for him to bear. _

_It was a cold winter's day, and for all they cared, it could last for an eternity. It would still be shorter lived then their sorrow._

_End Flashback_

The fact that Naminé and Roxas were still alive, if without hearts, shook them to the bone. The fact that they were together was not really that much of a shocker, however. They had always been a cute pair, and Naminé choosing Zexion had let to many an argument over her reasons.

After Naminé's death, Roxas became rather withdrawn and depressed. He didn't go out as much as he used too, and at times he would just sit somewhere, staring off into space, remembering her. Eventually, however, the wounds on his heart began to heal. Though he still hurt, the pain was more of an old friend to him. It infused his deepest being and understood him.

Then came that fateful night, a year and a half to the day after Naminé's death. Roxas got swept away by the storm, along with Sora's house and his parents. After a week of searching, the bodies could not be found, and they were declared dead.

_Flashback_

_It was a warm summer's morning, a prelude to the harsh heat of the afternoon sun. A large gathering of people surrounded a grave, capped by a head stone which said:_

_Roxas Skye_

_Born April 13, 1995_

_Died June 22, 2009_

_A light enveloped in dark_

_A dark infused with light_

_A great brother, an excellent friend, a good man_

_Rest in Peace_

_This grave lay next to another grave, the grave of Naminé. Everyone had known that Roxas would have wanted to be buried there. Even Zexion had agreed to it, knowing that Roxas had loved her, and that Naminé had loved him back. Zexion had known all along that she loved him more as a friend than a lover, yet he still said yes when she had asked him out. He could never figure out why she had done so in the first place, cause he knew that in all reality, she loved Roxas._

_Sora was kneeling at his brother's grave, tears streaming down his face like shooting stars in the light of the morning sky. Kairi was kneeling next to him, crying along with him. Zexion was standing near the grave, an air of thoughtful melancholy surrounding him. He was saddened at Roxas's death, but in a way he was also glad. Maybe now he was with Naminé. Maybe now he was at peace._

_Axel was standing near the grave as well, sobbing. Roxas was one of Axel's closest friends, one of the few to look past the flame and into the warmth. Demyx was beside him, attempting to sooth his agony. _

_A few minutes passed, and then Axel suddenly stepped forward, a piece of paper clutched in his hand. _

"_I found this poem on the internet. Got it memorized? Roxas, little buddy, this one is for you."_

_Axel slowly began to read the poem._

"_Feel no guilt in laughter, he knows how much you care  
Feel no sorrow in a smile that he's not here to share  
You cannot grieve forever, he would not want you to  
he'd hope that you can carry on, the way you always do  
So talk about the good times and the ways you showed you cared  
The days you spent together, all the happiness you shared  
Let memories surround you._

_A word someone may say  
Will suddenly recapture a time, an hour, a day  
That brings him back as clearly as though he were still here  
And fills you with the feelings that he is always near  
For if you keep these moments, you will never be apart  
And he will live forever locked safe within your heart"_

_Axel finished, his voice cracking with sadness. Sora just started to cry even harder, and Kairi grabbed him and hugged him to her tightly. Zexion smiled up into the sky and mouthed," Good bye, my friend". Then, he slowly walked away._

_That summer's day may have been warm, but that heat could not touch the cold sorrow of their hearts,_

_End Flashback_

"Earth to Sora and Kairi, are you guys alive?" Xigbar said, standing right in front of them. He had gotten a bit worried after they had not said anything for ten minutes, and had walked over to their little corner to see if they were still breathing.

"Huh… um…. Yeah. We're still alive. What did we miss?" Kairi responded, shaking her head to try and clear it from the fog that has wrapped around her brain.

"Nothing much. For the past ten minutes we have been arguing over whether Luxord is Ansem's illegitimate son or not. So far, Luxord has been losing." Xigbar said, readjusting his eyepatch.

"Wow… that is sad." Sora said.

"I know, right? Shall we go and change the subject?" Xigbar asked, smiling a smile that suggested significant embarrassment for those involved in the argument.

"Sure!" Sora and Kairi said, grinning. They got up from their corner and walked with Xigbar to the large table that they had dragged into the alcove in order to sit everybody. Everybody was arguing over Luxord's heredity, just as Xigbar had said.

"OK!!!! ENOUGH ALREADY!!! WE CAN DISCUSS THIS LATER!!!! NOW, XION. TELL US ABOUT WHY YOU ARE HERE!!!!" Xemnas screamed, snapping from the utter insanity of the conservation. Xigbar. Sora, and Kairi just glanced at each other and shrugged, their fun ruined.

"Sure!! My mom and dad sent me here to fulfill my destiny by helping you guys defeat some mysterious enemy that you will probably first here about in the research that Luxord's daddy left us!!" Xion said cheerfully, ignoring the death glare that Luxord shot her.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, I AM NOT HIS SON!!! I HAVE A BLOODY BRITISH ACCENT FOR GOD SAKE!! I MOVED HERE WHEN I WAS EIGHT!!! FROM ENGLAND!!! ANSEM NEVER WENT TO ENGLAND, SO SOMEBODY TELL ME HOW THE FUCK I AM HIS SON!!!!!" Luxord ranted, his face filled with a sort of frustrated rage that people often get when dealing with Xion or with matters of their heredity.

"Nice going, poppet. Now you got Luxord mad." Xigbar smirked.

"LUXORD!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! NOW!!!!!" Xaldin shouted, rubbing his dreadlock covered temples. Screaming gives him a headache.

"Zzzzzz." Xion snored. Everybody looked at her in utter amazement, wondering how she can go from a hyper sugar demon bent on causing chaos to a cute teenage girl sleeping the morning away with such speed.

"Finally. Looks like her caffeine high wore off. Riku, why don't you carry your girlfriend to that corner over there. Zexion, can you glance through that research and assign people certain files to read? Everybody else, clean this place up. It is a mess." Kairi took charge, giving out orders to people on what exactly to clean up.

Riku gently picked up the sleeping Xion and took her to the corner where Sora and Kairi had been recently reminiscing. He carefully placed her down, making sure not to disturb her. He smiled at her, then went to cleaning up the messy library. There was work to be done.

**The song is called Hallelujah. It is by Leonard Cohen, and has been covered by a wide range of people, from Jeff Buckley to Bruce Springsteen to Rufus Wainwright and John Cale. It was also in the movie Shrek. The poem is Memories in the Heart, by an unknown author. Please review. And if you want to hear how the song sounds, Youtube it. For the best sound, either go to Rufus Wainwright's version or John Cale's. Til the next chapter, then.**


	8. Philosophy of the Heart

**Hi guys. This chapter would have been posted a lot earlier today if i hadn't discovered that my Kingdom Hearts disc still worked. After getting pwned by Riku on the Destiny Islands about 30 times, i realize that i had a chapter i needed to post and reminded myself to never face Riku on hard mode again. Anyway, this chapter explains a lot of my theories about the magic and crap in Kingdom Hearts, as well as a lot of my ideas on emotions. Please Enjoy!! And if Anything does not make sense, just ask and i will be sure to clarify, if i can. Kingdom Hearts is not mine. **

Chapter 8: Philosophy of the Heart

"Ok… Axel, you read through these notes on the connection between fire and the heart and spirit. Marluxia, here is some research on hearts and how ones environment affects them. Kairi, Sora, you guys get the info on hearts and memories, as well as research on hearts and different worlds and the hearts of worlds. Demyx, music and human emotion is for you, as well as the effects of the five senses on human feelings." Zexion said, having quickly scanned through the research and sorted it by topic. The people he appointed nodded at him and got to work on their assigned readings. He turned towards another cluster of people.

"Larxene, you are to research what exactly light is. The physical aspects of it, not the metaphysical or philosophical. Riku, you and Xion when she wakes up take the stuff on darkness and light and the heart. A lot of that data is linked to what Sora and Kairi are doing for some reason, so you might want to sit near each other in case something comes up. Luxord, you have changes in the heart over time, as well as addictions and emotions. Saíx, you get how the time of day affects emotions." Zexion handed them their indicated research, and they scattered around the room and began to read.

"Xigbar, how distances effect human feelings is yours. Vexen, you get items on the chemistry behind human emotions. What hormones and pheromones trigger what emotions, exactly what the heart is made out of, etc. Since Ansem actually didn't leave any research of that type, you'll have to do some research on your own. Xaldin, how the heart deals with emotional wounds is right up your alley, you sadistic bastard. Get to work. Lexaeus, you get how one persons emotions and actions can affect the emotions of another. Xemnas, these notes on the physical heart and the spiritual heart are for you. That includes the difference between them, as well as how to separate them. That includes a lot of data on Nobodies, so be prepared. It also has info on memories and light and darkness, so you guys may want to form a group." They got their indicated documents from Zexion and started to go through them. Xemnas headed over to the corner where Kairi, Sora, Riku, and Xion were sitting.

"Donald, I want you to take these notes on magic, as well as search the library for anything else on magic. Take any book you deem necessary for your research. Goofy, you'll be working with me on how the heart can be tricked by memories, deceit, illusions, etc." Donald nodded, took his assigned work, and went off to scour the library for research. Goofy stood by Zexion, waiting to begin.

"Anybody have any questions?" Zexion asked as everybody got settled in.

"Yah. How the hell did Ansem have the time to do all of this research and write it down between his mayoral duties and the fact that human beings need sleep?" Axel asked, shocked at the amount of paper that constituted the research, a total of about 20,000 pages.

"Axel, I honestly have no idea. Maybe the answer lies in the research. If you find anything of special interest, let me, Vexen, or Kairi know, or write it down on the giant chalkboard I put up. If you come across a word you do not understand, there are dictionaries available on the bottom shelf of the hallway outside this alcove. I have a pot of coffee brewing in case anybody is still hung over or needs something to get them awake. In three hours, we will take a break and give our eyes a rest. And if anyone finds any of Naminé's drawings among their data, please place them on that table right there. There is a bathroom if you take a left into the hallway and go down about three hundred feet. Remember, people, we are technically in another world right now, so don't do anything stupid. Feel free to look through the library for any additional information you might need. Now, let's get to work."

Zexion cracked his knuckles, then immediately regretted it as a sharp pain shot through his hand. He grabbed a stack of papers from the table, and he and Goofy set to work.

Xigbar's Reading

_It is oft quoted that separation makes the heart grow fonder. My research has proven this to be true. However, this seemingly only works with long distances. Two people will have more of an emotional connection if they are in the same room than if they are in different rooms. However, if they are on different continents, their emotions for each other will be at or above the level of their feelings if they were standing right next to each other. _

_It is also interesting to note that while emotions are strong at a long distance, it seems these emotions are mostly made up of longing, sorrow, and love. At shorter distances, more positive emotions such as happiness and elation appear, as well as love. This is assuming that the subjects have romantic feelings for each other, however. If they hate each other, hate will consume their mind, no matter what the distance. If they have a great anger for each other, they will be angry. Only with romantic and platonic relationships does distance seem to change the emotions. _

_Subject A is quite a good example of this, having been separated from two friends with whom was shared a platonic relationship. At first, the Subject mostly experienced feelings of longing and sorrow, as well as no small amount of rage at myself. However, once reunited with Subjects B and Subjects C, Subject A exhibited feelings of joy and love._

Xibgar read, his mind instantly coming to understand what Ansem was getting at. After all, an understanding of space and distance was his forte. He was a rather good shot with a pistol, and could easily use the same mental understanding of the mechanics of ballistics and translate that concept to human emotions and distance. At short and long distances it was generally harder to hit a target that it was at a medium distance, which can be He went back to reading, intrigued at the similarities between emotions and firearms.

Marluxia's Reading

_The effect of one's surroundings on their emotional state can be quite fascinating and can produce unexpected results .At first, the tests went as planned, with Subjects placed in a dungeon showing fear and despair, subjects placed in a beautiful Alpine Valley experiencing feelings of happiness and joy, etc. However, once the experiments began to incorporate colors, the results became more varied and interesting._

_One notable example is when I placed a test subject in a virtual recreation of Mordor from the Lord of the Rings. This area used mostly colors of a black and red shade, with the occasional yellow being used in the flames from Mount Doom. The subject experienced a great deal of terror and fear, as well as traces of self pity and sorrow. The subject acted on instinct, not planning out its actions or using rational thought. However, once the palette was changed from red to blue, the subject immediately began to calm down and showed signs of curiosity and became more rational and thoughtful._

_It seems that the color red has an aggressive and primal effect on humans, causing either great fear or great anger. Red also brings about passion and romantic feelings. Blue has a calming gentle effect, though it can also bring about a total emotional shut down, shown by an icy demeanor and an uncaring attitude. Green has connotations of life and healing, often causing one to assume a peaceful demeanor, due to it being the color of a good deal of plants. However, green can also bring out feelings of greed, envy and sickness._

_Purple brings about arrogance and grace, due to it being associated with royalty. Yellow can bring about feelings of happiness and joy, yet it can also cause feelings of cowardice. Pink is often associated with love and passion. Orange is connected with joy and radiance and light. White brings about a sense of cleanliness, purity, and light, while black bruings about feelings of impurity, fear, despair, and darkness. Though they are usually considered opposites, this seems to be false. White doesn't bring about feelings of happiness and joy. In fact, white can be quite frightening, as seen in the case of the archetypical dystopian nation. The primary color in those civilizations is most often either white or black._

_Natural environments usually bring about feelings of joy, while unnatural urban environments usually bring about feelings of depression. However, this can vary widely, depending on the exact subject._

Marluxia, a knowledgeable botanist and florist, agreed with Ansem's conclusions. Different colors and surroundings brought out different responses. That was why people ordered different color flowers for different occasions. Marluxia smiled to himself and continued to read, intrigued by the depth that Ansem put into the specifics of each color's impact.

Donald's Reading

_Magic is the art of using the energy of one's heart to accomplish a task that could not normally be done. Examples include instant healing, the summoning of balls of fire, the freezing of time, the sudden increase or decrease of the effect of gravity in an area, among other things. Magic is most often channeled through some sort of staff or rod, though other objects such as swords, guns, another assorted weapons are known to have been used. One notable case is that of the Keyblade._

_There are three major factors that determine how strong a person's magic is, or if they could even use magic. These are the Strength of the person's heart, the nature and strength of the emotions they are experiencing at that moment in time, and their personality._

_The Strength of a person's heart is the main factor in equating how powerful somebody's magic will generally be, as well as the regulating characteristic on whether they can use magic at all. The more vigor ones heart contains, the stronger their magic will generally be. A person must have a strong heart to even use magic in the first place._

_The emotions that that person is experiencing also play a role in how strong that specific casting of magic will be. The more deeply they feel an emotion, the more of an effect it will have. Generally, happiness vastly increases the power of a magic, anger lends the magic strength at the cost of needing more power, sorrow can either cause magic to fizzle out or become extremely powerful, shock can cause magic to become weaker, hate has the same effect as anger, and love can often times bring about castings that can be considered miraculous._

_The type of personality a person has determines what type of magic that person can use. A person who is passionate, quick to anger, and extremely loyal is most often most proficient in the use of Fire magic. A laid back, relaxed, peaceful person is usually a wielder of Water based magic. Those who are serious, emotionally closed, and quiet either use spells of an Earth or Ice type. Bold, dazzling personalities with a love for speed are often adept in Lightning magic. _

Donald was fascinated by the research he had been given to examine. He had always known that the heart had a great deal to do with magic, but the specifics of it had always avoided his grasp like a rather angry cat trying to avoid a bath. Now, he finally knew exactly what the connection was between the two.

Something that intrigued him was the mentioning of a weapon called a Keyblade. He hoped to find out more about it as he read on.

Demyx's Reading

_One of the more interesting influences on human emotion is music. It can have much the same effect as color on feelings, with sweeping ballads often bringing tears to the eyes of listeners and heavy metal invoking those of rage. However, one very intriguing result showed up among deaf subjects._

_When these deaf subjects could feel the vibrations of the sound waves, often with their hands and feet, they later described their emotions in a way that matched those of the subjects who listened to the same song. It seems as if the body learns to recognize sound vibrations and their connotations not only with the ears, but with the sense of touch. When the same experiment was tried with people who have had their ability to hear taken away from them temporarily, the same results occurred again. _

_Apparently, touch has as much to do with sound as hearing does. The other senses also have some interesting effects on emotions, with sight having the most profound. It is often said that the eyes are the window into the heart, as they show a person's true emotions, and allow one to see the true feelings of another. The sense of smell has an unusual connection to the memory, with the smell of a loved one oft times enough to bring back repressed memories from years ago. Taste usually does not have much of an effect on the emotional state of a person, except that people tend to be angrier when hungry and happier when full, and are usually happier eating sugar than they are vegetables._

Demyx was astounded at the data he had before him. Being a musician, he knew the effect that music could have on a crowd. He was shocked by the news that the vibrations, without being translated into data by ears, can be read and understood via the sense of touch. And this info on the other senses was just as intriguing. He read on.

Xaldin's Reading

_Every human being is different. This truth holds for their hearts as well as their physical appearance. The emotions that one person would have in a situation can be profoundly different that ones that another might experience. What would totally shatter the psyche of one person might be just a scratch to another. What would bring about a sense of rage in one could cause a sense of dark humor in another. It all depends on the personality of the person involved. _

_An aggressive person will become very defensive when emotionally hurt. A happy go lucky sort will usually become sorrowful or become very angry. An emo person will become even more so. Careful study of a subject is needed in order to determine exactly what response would come from the wounding._

In Xaldin's mind, Ansem had basically rediscovered psychological torture. In order to break a person, you first must study them til the point that you know them better than you know yourself, to the point where you love them as much as you hate them, for only through your love can you find their weakness, and through your hate can you use it to destroy them. Xaldin kept reading, enjoying the refresher course in psychology.

Lexaeus's Reading

_The effects that the actions and emotions of one person can have on those of another are quite astounding. Happiness can lead to happiness, anger to anger, love to love, sorrow to sorrow. However, happiness can also lead to jealousy, anger to sorrow, love to hate, and sorrow to happiness. It all depends on the situation at hand, as well as the specific actions committed._

_A kiss is notable for having many connotations that can lead to unpredictable results. It could mean love, or it could be a sign of hate. It could cause anger and rage, sorrow and depression, happiness and joy. It all depends on who the people involved are, and what the nature of the situation is._

Lexaeus nodded in agreement. Human emotions are very complicated, as well as the actions that result from them. Since no two people think or feel exactly alike, it could never be known for sure the exact effect an action will have on another person, unless that person is extensively studied. Lexaeus shook the clouds from his head and went back to reading.

Saíx's Reading

_The time of day has a major impact on the emotions that are experienced by a person. When a subject was placed in a graveyard environment at night, they became unnerved and paranoid, their instincts overriding reason and using their emotions to force the body to respond as instinct demanded. However, when placed in the same location at noon, the subject seemed to forget that it was surrounded by dead bodies covered by a scant nine feet of dirt and wood. _

_Generally, at night the subjects experienced more of a sense of fear than at day, except for a few that felt a strange sense of calm at night. Apparently there are a few who are not afraid of the unknown that the darkness hides, that the same things will be there whether there was darkness or light. _

_The most favorable hour of day to most people seems be in the morning, about half way between dawn and noon, around 9:00 or so._

Saíx was immediately captivated by the research. The time of day had always mattered to him. He especially liked twilight and midnight, when the moon was high in the sky. For some reason, daylight always messed with his mood a little bit. It was just the way he was. He went back to reading.

Luxord's Reading

_Over long periods of time, some emotions that the heart feels grow stronger. This is most common with the duality, love and hate. The opposite effect happens to happiness and anger. Sorrow, it seems, can go either way. The short term emotions that need something to be based off of, happiness and anger, either run out of fuel or are replaced by another emotion over a long period of time._

_Addictions are a physical, mental, and emotional dependence on a substance or action. The most common types of addictions are those to drugs, tobacco, adrenaline, sex, and gambling. Usually, the addiction takes over the person's life, causing friends and loved ones to eventually leave. _

_An addictee usually cannot feel happiness without their addiction of choice. Unless they break the habit, they are usually doomed to spiral into oblivion._

Luxord agreed with the passage he had just read. He continued to read, his interest piqued by how emotions can change over time.

Axel's Reading

_Throughout the course of history, fire and the human heart have shared quite an interesting connection. The element of fire has nearly always represented humanity, its thirst for knowledge, its wisdom illuminating the darkness. Yet they also realized that fire burns as it illuminates, and that those with strong hearts weren't necessarily the wisest of people._

_This analogy fits better than the ancients would have ever expected, as I have recently discovered that the energy of the heart in its purist form becomes so powerful that it appears to be aflame. However, if a heart grows to be too powerful, as Subject A's did, the light and dark in their heart will fall out of balance, and they will fall._

Axel was stunned. He never knew that fire was connected to humanity in that way. He also wondered who this mysterious Subject A was. He continued to read.

Zexion and Goofy's Reading

_It seems as if the heart is both the hardest and easiest thing to trick in the world. You cannot trick the heart into feeling what you want it to feel, but you can get it to change the target of those emotions via the memory. The heart will know that it has a strong love or hatred for a person, but if you change the memory of who that person is, the heart can easily be fooled._

_Illusions get a bit trickier. The heart can be fooled, but it is a hit and miss thing, especially when it comes to strong feelings of love and hate. Sometimes, the heart wants to be fooled, wants the illusion to be real, so to the heart it is real._

_The most complicated trickery of the heart is when a friend or loved one is deceiving you. Because you trust the person, you will believe them. But, the shadow of a doubt may lie in your heart, poisoning the love and friendship till it becomes hatred and distrust and paranoia._

Zexion and Goofy were enthralled by their reading. They had always been exceptionally good at piercing deceptions, and finding out the process the heart went through to pierce a façade was very intriguing for them. They read on.

**Okay, i am going to stop here for right now. This chapter was originally around 5,500 words, so i split it up into two. The other chapter should be posted with in a few hours. Maybe three or four. That chapter will have the documents that Kairi, Sora, Riku, Xion, and Xemnas got, which will reveal my theory on nobodies!!! Please review!!! I'll see you guys in a couple of hours, then. **


	9. Liberi Fatali

**I know this chapter is a day late. Stuff came up. Also, i will be out of town for the next four days. I will try to respond to any reviews, but that all depends on how much i bribe my friend to let me use his Droid. Anyway, this chapter was not what i expected it to be. And for those of you who are not FF VIII die hards, Liberi Fatali is Latin for Children of Fate. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If i did, Atlantica in KH II would not have sucked. Anyway, here is the chapter. Enjoy. Oh, and remember, they are in Hollow Bastion right now. In the awesome library from KH I. This will be important later.**

Chapter 9: Liberi Fatali

Larxene's Reading

_**Light is any electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye. The color of the light depends on its wavelength, which falls between 380 nm and 780 nm. One very unique feature to light is that it functions as both a particle and a wave for the purpose of physics. Light is the fastest known entity in existence, moving at a constant speed of 299,792,458 metres per second in a vacuum. However, there is one entity that moves just as fast as light: darkness. As Terry Pratchet once wrote, "Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it."**_

Larxene laughed, a sound that in and of itself would cause physical pain to any who aren't used to it, so it wasn't really that much of a surprise when Xion collapsed to the ground, clutching her head in pain. Her laugh has some odd modulation problems that make feedback on an amp sound like Mozart.

She was laughing because what she had just read made perfect sense, which scared the crap out of her. When she first got the assignment, she was afraid that it would be some sort of over scientificized crap that not even Vexen would be able to decipher. But this she could understand. Hell, it even quoted Discworld, her favorite book series, in the first paragraph. She smiled and continued to read.

Vexen's Reading

Vexen wandered around the library, trying to find any books specifically about the heart and/or hormones. All of the general biology books were worse than useless, over simplifying the specifics for the sake of space and convenience.

Eventually, he found one, buried in the subbasement, surrounded by legions of dust bunnies, hordes of spiders, and a small army of ants. He fought his way to the book, using the steel buckler that he carried around with him to block the occasionally disastrous results of experiments to batter away the creatures and obtain the info he seeked.

After battling his way back to the alcove, he began to read the hard won text.

**Authors Note: Unfortunately for us, this text is so filled with technical jargon that even Ansem couldn't read it, so in order to avoid any explosions of the brain, none of that text will be shown here. Basically, what it says is that the physical heart is made out of basically the same substance as the other muscles and that different hormones have different effects. Adrenaline brings about an energetic, hyped up feeling, Endorphins have a very pleasant effect, and are what causes the feelings felt during sex, etc. **

The collected Readings of the Mega Group (aka Kairi, Sora, Riku, Xion, and Xemnas)

_There are a good deal of links between memories and the heart, the most important of which seems to be hidden memories. A person's most treasured memories are often hid deep within their heart for a variety of reasons, namely to protect them from others and from the person. Thus these memories are often times raw and emotional and completely unedited, not at all softened by the passage of time, as humans have a tendency to edit their memories over the course of time. Whether this is an intentional or a subconscious effort depends on the specific person, though it tends to be more subconscious than not. _

_The heart seems to connect these memories to certain emotions in order to keep them organized, as well as to insure that the right emotions are being felt for the right person. However, since the memory can be fooled much more easily than the heart, occasionally this system fails. One exceptional case of such is with Subject's S, D, G, and R. Subject S's memories were mostly hidden, with the exception of those memories pertaining to Subject K, in which Subject K was replaced by Subject N. The feelings Subject S had for Subject K were effectively transferred to Subject N. However, a few ghosts of a memory remained imprinted on its heart, and eventually Subject S remembered Subject K. _

_Subjects D and G also had their memories wiped, though none of them were altered, just wiped. Subject R, however, underwent the most severe trauma. All of the Subject's memories were falsehoods, deceptions, facades. The world in which the Subject found itself was a simulacrum of places it had never been to, yet still remembered. Eventually, its heart and memories were shattered by Subject N during a confrontation with Subject S. After this, the Subject realized the memories it had were fake, that it itself was a fake, yet it still fought on to protect Subject N from my machinations, remembering only its oath to guard Subject N, nothing more. _

_Apparently, there are some emotions and memories that possess the strength to survive the total annihilation of one's heart and memory. It seems that most of these memories and emotions are linked to promises to loved ones, as Subject S also swore an oath to Subject K. _

_It also seems that throughout the course of time, the emotional meaning of a memory can change. A memory filled with hatred and anger for a former friend, for example, might turn into bittersweet sorrow as one matures. _

_One astonishing fact that my research has discovered is that there are a multitude of different worlds out there, with hundreds of thousands more being created every day. Not planets, such as Mercury, Mars, etc., but worlds. Every time a person in an existing world writes a story, makes a movie, or even thinks of a character who hasn't previously existed, a new world is born. Worlds exist in the dimension they are created in and in their own separate dimension simultaneously. _

_Every time a variation on that original idea is created, a new version of that world is created, almost identical to the original, but with some things changed. _

_For example, consider J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books. For that literary series, there exists a world, inhabited by those characters, along with millions others with magical powers who Rowling didn't write about as well as all of the people who would have lived on Earth during that time period. Now, with every piece of fan fiction or art created, written, or thought up for Harry Potter, a new dimension is created. And for every piece of original literature mentioned in one of those fan fics or pieces of literature, another world is created as well. However, all of the characters who haven't been changed in these variants have the same hearts as their counterparts in the original world._

_That leads to the question is this world a creation of some being in another world? If so, then who created that world? This train of thought continued until I realized that there must have been a set of worlds that existed from the very start of the universe. _

_I have been able to determine that the Earth is a variant of another Earth, which is one of the original 7 worlds. The first world I found, Hollow Bastion, is also one of the originals. How do I know this? How am I sure that it isn't the idea of some young author who lives in another world? Quite simply, because of the sky. _

_The sky in this world is filled with stars, to the point that it seems almost overflowing with them. Except for one heart shaped multicolored spot that takes up half of the sky and seems to radiate with its own inner energy. At times, this energy is shown as multicolored light with small flecks of darkness mixed throughout. At times, it is shown as almost complete darkness, with tiny motes of light scattered with in. Most of the time, however, it is a mix of the two, forming a sort of twilight._

_One interesting fact that my research has picked up is that each star in the sky of a world corresponds to the physical point where a world would lie in its own dimension. The closer one gets to the center of the universe, the older the worlds will be. Truly, despite their dimensional differences, all worlds share the same sky._

_Apparently that heart shaped item in the sky is none other than the heart of the universe itself. Known as Kingdom Hearts, it is the source of all hearts throughout the various worlds, as well as the hearts of the worlds themselves. Apparently, Kingdom Hearts itself created the original 7 worlds, casting part of itself out into the void surrounding it to bring life and meaning to the nothingness. These 7 are as follows:_

_Hollow Bastion, the first born, formerly known as Radiant Garden, till it fell to an assault by the heartless. A failed attempt to reclaim it left its population as heartless and a good many heroes dead. A huge deal of research on the heart, light, and darkness was done here, as well as where inter world travel had its beginnings. The birthplace of the Heartless and humanity._

_Earth, the second born, and the basis for this world. This world, being the first to discover that ideas give birth to other worlds, has directly and indirectly created a huge number of the worlds that fill the skies, as much as 20%. Considering that there are as many as a million googol (a one followed by a hundred zeros) of worlds in existence, that is a relatively huge amount for one world. Was the first world to be traveled to by the travelers from Hollow Bastion. The birthplace of other worlds._

_Destiny Islands, the third born. Covered in island chains, this world is very beautiful, if not a bit dull at times. One island chain in particular, known as the Dawn Islands, has been the birthplace of a number of heroes throughout time, including two of those who would fall in the attack on Hollow Bastion. The birthplace of the Keyblade._

_Twilight Town, the fourth born. With twilight lasting nearly twelve hours, the name is apt. Those chosen to live on by Kingdom Hearts after their natural deaths, as well as those who chose to sacrifice their hearts for whatever reason, appear here as Nobodies, those without hearts. Those with a strong will appear as humans, while those with weaker wills appear as humanoid creatures. Occasionally, special nobodies appear, given magical powers to manipulate a certain element by Kingdom Hearts. However, this world does have inhabitants who have hearts. Is legendary for its Sea Salt Ice Cream. The birthplace of Nobodies._

_The World that Never Was, the fifth born. This world is inhabited almost entirely by Nobodies, and is their stronghold against the Heartless. Covered entirely by a sprawling metropolis of a city, this world has an unusually short day and an unusually long night. This world also experiences a great deal of rain, giving it a very dreary aura and a constant cloud cover. The birthplace of the Organization, s group of Nobodies bent on destroying the Heartless. They were wiped out to a man during the assault on Hollow Bastion. _

_Castle Oblivion, aka the Land of Departure, the sixth born. Originally the training grounds for heroes; it was covered in grassy mountains and sprawling towers and castles. However, it was transformed into its current form during the events that led to the creation of the Heartless. It was used as a research and development station by the Organization until their demise. Their research mostly focused on memories and cloning, also known as Replicating, and their effects on the heart. The birthplace of Replicas._

_Traverse Town, the seventh born. This world orbited a dwarf star, and thus it appeared to always be night. This world started out small, with few inhabitants. However, any who managed to survive a planet's fall to the Heartless were automatically taken here, and thus the world grew in size and population. Traverse Town is also renowned for its merchants, and is the home world of the Moogles and their trade empire. The birthplace of Moogles._

_Each of these worlds, along with all of the others has a heart. The Heartless seek out these hearts, drawn to their power. These hearts are guarded by a keyhole, each of which must be sealed by a Keyblade. The heart for Earth, for example, is located in Tara, Ireland. _

_The Heart is both a creature of light and darkness. However, these two forces are almost always not in balance. There are only seven people whose hearts have a perfect balance of light and dark. These seven, known as the seven Princesses of Heart, have an understanding of light and dark that goes beyond anything I can write. If anybody ever reads this, seek out the Princesses. They will show you the way._

_The spiritual heart and the physical heart are both located in the upper left area of the chest. The spiritual heart is shaped like the classical heart shaped icon, while the physical heart looks a lot different. They are usually linked together. However, there are three ways they can be separated. Way one is death. Way two is to stab oneself in the heart with the Keylbade of People's Heart's, thus unlocking one's heart and allowing darkness to take it over, turning oneself into a heartless. The body and spirit then flee to Twilight Town, and a Nobody is born. Way three is to be turned into a Heartless by another Heartless._

_Contrary to the name, Heartless have hearts, and Nobodies do not. Whenever a Heartless is formed, a Nobody is also created. Generally, the more beastlike a Heartless is the more powerful. The more humanoid a Nobody is the more powerful._

_The Keyblade is a mysterious key like weapon that can only be wielded by those with strong hearts. They were first documented as being wielded by denizens of the Destiny Islands, and have since spread, with Keyblades being used by people from at least one variation of every world. Each Keyblade chooses its wielder. However, somebody can challenge a wielder for control odf the Keyblade. The person with the stronger heart wins._

_Besides the Keyblade, there are other mystical weapons that choose their wielders based on the strength of their heart. If Naminé did her job right, then those who are reading this are the ones to be chosen by these weapons. May your hearts strength never fail. _

Sora had read that passage aloud. Everybody stared at him, wondering what the hell that could mean. Suddenly, a flash of light filled the alcove.

"I see you have discovered your destinies, oh liberi fatali." A mysterious, yet familiar voice said. A black hooded figure appeared next to the table in the middle of the alcove.

"That voice… I recognize that voice. Could it be… Riku?" Sora asked, his voice filled with surprise.

"Riku… a name I once knew well. No, Riku I am not." He removed his hood, revealing a face that looked startlingly like Riku's, but had some differences. Namely, the man was but a boy of about eleven. He had Riku's silver hair and green eyes, but his nose and eyes were the wrong shape.

"I am his son, Virgil." The boy said.

Everybody looked at Riku, who appeared to be more surprised that anyone else, a fete that was pretty hard to accomplish considering how wide Xion's eyes were.

"Damn, Riku, I never knew you were a player like that. Nice." Xigbar said, smirking.

"No… my father was a different Riku…. a Riku from the Destiny Islands. All of you… you chosen ones, are to come with me to there. There is not much time left. It is the eleventh hour, midnight lies near. Come with me, Liberi Fatali. Upon the shores that lie near another world, you will awaken the power that rests within you." The boy said, a sharp cutting pain in his eyes as he locked eyes with Riku.

"Virgil... tell me. If Hollow Bastion fell to the Heartless, how are we not being swarmed right now?" Axel asked, suddenly becoming nervous as to his surroundings.

"All will be explained once we reach the Islands, Axel." Virgil responded.

"How? In all of this research, Ansem never once told us how he traveled to other worlds. We know that this library is one way, but it cannot be the only way." Zexion asked, intrigued.

"Zexion... you are observant, as you always were. I'll show you. Follow me, Liberi Fatali. Your destiny awaits."

Suddenly, a large explosion could be heard in the distance.

"Shit. VIRGIL, THEY'VE BROKEN THROUGH THE PERIMETER!! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT! HURRY!!!" A voice shouted.

"Crap. Quickly, this way. Through the portal. My ship awaits us." Virgil said, summoning a light filled ball from nowhere. He ushered everybody through it, took one last look around, and walked through the portal. It dissapered as if it never was.

**I really am not sure where this came from. Anyway, please review. Oh, and anybody have any ideas as to who Virgil's mother should be? Please, tell me in your reviews. Thanks!!!**


	10. The Ties that Bind

**Well, I finally got this chapter done. This one has a lot of OC's, including two characters based off of me and my gf. If you can guess who they are you get a cookie. YAY!!! And some of you might want to kill me for what I do with those OC's. BTW, I am too lazy and tired to describe the keyblades that are from KH. If you forget what Oathkeeper looks like, you aren't a true fan. The OC's are all mine, unless somebody wants to fight me for them. Kingdom Hearts is not mine, despite my best efforts. On with the show… and Remember that the other world versions of the characters had totally different circumstances when it came to relationships. A lot more on that will be revealed next chapter.**

Chapter Ten: The Ties that Bind

Through the portal lay what appeared to be a medium sized hangar, made of a grayish white stone that gave the place the sense of a castle. In the middle of the hangar lay what appeared to be a ship made out of multicolored blocks. A couple of smaller ships made of the same material lay around it.

"Looks like something that Sora would make with a bunch of Legos" Kairi dryly remarked, causing Sora to shoot her an _et tu, Brute_ look. Riku, who would usually at least chuckle at the sarcasm of her remarks, didn't say a word. His head was still spinning from the fact that he, or at least a version of him from another world, had a son.

"Well, he kind of did. Another Sora, born on the Destiny Islands, designed and built this ship. It is made out of gummi blocks, the stuff that usually forms the barrier between the worlds." Virgil said, appearing behind them.

"Really? What happened to the other me? I bet he's some sort of celebrity or hero on that world, right?" Sora asked, grinning at the thought.

"He… was a hero. Him, and my… father. They died trying to retake Hollow Bastion, along with the Organization XIII, which was made up of the otherworld versions of you guys, and many others." Virgil responded, his eyes clouding with a bitter sorrow that spoke volumes about how disturbing it must be to meet a younger version of your father from another world on the world where your father died.

"I'm so sorry." Demyx said, and then he gave Virgil a hug.

"Thanks… " Virgil said, blushing.

"Um, hello, isn't this place kind of under attack? Shouldn't we be on the ship right no w, heading towards these Islands of yours?" said Axel, slightly jealous. His words were punctuated by a not so far off explosion.

"Crap… you right. Ok, the boarding ramp is on the right side of the ship." Virgil said, blushing to an even deeper scarlet in embarrassment.

They ran to the boarding ramp and, hearing another explosion in the distance, dived into the ship. Many of them managed to collide in midair, and a tangled mess of humanity lay on the floor of the ship.

"Demyx, I swear to God, if you do not stop drooling on me right now, your ass is dead." Larxene growled her temper already shorter than a dwarf with its knees chopped off from the extreme randomness of the events if today.

"Larxene, that isn't me. I'm stuck over here under Xemnas and Vexen." Demyx quickly said, afraid for his life. His voice was muffled by Xemnas's head, but Larxene still understood what he meant.

"Then who the hell is it… MARLUXIA!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!" Larxene screamed, pissed as hell.

"Sowwy. Dat ain't drool. Dats my blood. I dink I haf a broken nose." Marluxia said in a voice suggested that he does indeed have a broken nose. Virgil muttered an incantation, and he was healed.

"So you can do magic too?" Xion asked, intrigued.

"How bout we get untangled and get the hell out of here before we die a horrible death in an exploding ball of flaming gummiship?" Xigbar asked as another explosion, this one sounding closer, rocked the ship.

"Ok. Sora, Xigbar, Larxene, Xaldin, and Axel, you take gunnery positions. They are up that corridor to the right. Aim using the reticule and fire with the trigger. There are headsets on the chairs. Just put them on and talk to get the bridge. Saíx, Xemnas, Lexaeus, Goofy, Donald, and … Riku, take those weapons in that locker by the gunnery corridor and be ready to defend against boarders." Virgil took charge, wiping the tears from his eyes. Crying could wait for later. He walked to the cockpit, the others following him.

"Luxord and Zexion, I want you two to check the calculations that the navi computer is doing for the trip. The numbers should come out to 9. If it doesn't, examine the equations and figure out why. Those are those seats to the right. Demyx, you go and monitor the temperature of the engine. If it gets into the red, let me know. Sit in the seat to the left there. Kairi, you take communications. That's the upper right chair. Marluxia, you get life support. Upper Left. Anything blinks red, tell me. Vexen, you get the shield station, lower left. Same thing for the red. I'll pilot." Virgil said, strapping himself in to the pilots chair and putting on a headset.

"How did you get here in the first place if the ship requires such a large crew? Where there more people with you?" Kairi asked, her interest piqued.

"There are others. Right now, they're fighting a rear guard action against the Heartless. I'll signal them once we have taken off so they know to get the fuck out of here." Virgil said, a hint of worry sneaking into his voice, despite his best attempts to keep it locked within. His girlfriend, Sam, his sister, Stella, and his friends were all there. If they died here, fighting to protect these people, he would never forgive himself, or his passengers.

Kairi, sensing the emotional tension within Virgil, wisely chose to say nothing in response.

"Ok, get ready for lift off in three… two… one… and… here we go." Virgil said as the ship took flight, shooting out into the open air of Hollow Bastion. All except for Vergil got their first view of the outside of Hollow Bastion. Virgil clicked a button on his headset with his hand.

"Gabriel, we are away. Retreat as soon as possible. Get the hell out of there."

Hollow Bastion was quite an oddly beautiful world on the outside. It was a rocky world, with crags and caves dotting the landscape. There was a great amount of crystal jutting out from the sides of cliffs and the ground. The sky was both a steely gray and an orange that words cannot quite do justice to. However their view of the beautiful sight was cut short by the ship being impacted by what appeared to be small beams of electric energy. Call them lasers.

"Those would be Heartless ships firing on us. Gunners, fire on them." Virgil ordered.

"Copy, will do." Responded Sora over the headset. Ruby and emerald bolts of light shot from the turrets towards the Heartless craft, blowing through them like a pen wielded by a bored student through a piece of schoolwork.

"Damn, Xigbar. Nice shot." Axel said, amazed by one of the shots that the eye patched "pirate" had fired.

"What do you expect? After all, I am an expert marksman." Xigbar replied, grinning a cold grin that if the Heartless saw would probably cause them to wet there nonexistent pants in fright.

"Ok… there they are, taking off from the planet now. Good. Ok, were coming up on the wormhole. Gunners, shoot down any asteroids coming our way. They hold power and shield crystals that instantly replenish our shield strength and power levels." Virgil said, wiping the sweat from his brow as he breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully, there were no injuries. Hopefully

. The ship dived into the wormhole, and the space around the, turned purple. Within a few seconds, asteroids began appearing on the scopes.

"Look at those things explode. Damn, this is fun." Xaldin commented, enjoying himself.

"Virgil, that's the last of them. Whatever button or something you're going to push next to do whatever this ship will do to get us where we are going, you can now do it without us getting our asses blown off by a piece of rock." Sora said.

And suddenly they were clear of the rocks and the wormhole. Before them lay a world covered in water and island chains. The ship headed towards one of the archipelagos near the equator. After about five minutes, they had landed.

They disembarked from the ship and found themselves on an island not unlike their own. It was a sunny, tropical place, with palm trees and small cottages all over the place. The sand was the color of the sand that would be found on the island of Bermuda on Earth, a sort of pinkish gold that is pleasing to the eye, masculine and feminine at the same time.

The water was a shocking green-blue that was clear as glass. The light from the sun, which was a slightly different color then they were used being a few more shades towards yellow than the Earth's, lit up the waves with a sparkling fire.

In front of them stood a rather large coliseum like structure, open to the air and made out of stone the color of the sand on which they now stood.

"Come, this way, into the Amphitheatre." Virgil said, quickly walking into the entrance to the structure. They passed through a titanic marble arch inscribed with an inscription that Kairi couldn't quite make out.

Then, they were in the center of the amphitheatre. A semicircle of short, long stones faced them, 31 in all. 18 of these stones contained a weapon on top of them.

The crunch of boots in the sand sounded behind them. They turned around, and before them stood a group of eight people, armed with some of the strangest weapons any of them have ever seen.

"These would be my friends." Virgil said, smiling.

A girl of medium height with tanned skin, shoulder length brown hair, and dark blue eyes stepped forward. She wore a dark cloak similar in appearance to Virgil's. In her hand she held a giant key. The hilt of the key was black and the guard was dark green, while the blade of it was a lighter, forest green. Darker green wiring twisted up the blade, almost like veins. The occasional thorn jutted out from the wiring. The teeth of the key were blood red and ivory and shaped like rose petals. From the handle dangled a stylized Tudor rose on a chain. It was called Wild Rose.

"My name is Sam." She said in a cheerful voice. She walked up to Vergil and wrapped her arm around him, pulling him close enough to kiss him.

When they were done, Sora inquired," So, tell us, what other world versions of us are your parents? How about all of you tell us when you introduce yourselves, to make things go a bit faster?"

Virgil, blushing from the kiss, quickly turned pale and said,"Are you sure you want to know? Are you sure it won't tear what some of you already have apart?"

"Aye, we are sure." Kairi said.

"As you wish. I am the son of this world's Riku… and Kairi." Virgil said, a nervous expression on his face.

"And I am the daughter of this worlds Sora and Naminé." Sam said as she grinned a gentle grin.

There was the sound of three bodies dropping to the sand as Riku, Sora, and Kairi fainted. A couple of seconds later, Kairi was the first to come to, though Sora and Riku woke up a few seconds after her.

"What the hell!! Me and Naminé are sisters!! So you two would be first cousins!!! So that is just plain disgusting!!" Kairi shouted, shocked.

"Me and Kairi!!! What the hell!!! No way would I ever be with her!!! She is completely insane and scares the crap out of me!! Like the time she snuck into my house to find out if I die my hair, then decided it would be funny to draw a Hitler mustache on my face! I and that crazy bitch will always remain friends, nothing more!! Actually, why am I even her friend!!!! SHE'S SCARY!!!" Riku screamed a horrified expression on his face.

At that, Kairi turned and ran, crying. Sora looked at her and wanted to go after her, but decided against it for some reason.

Sora was quiet for a moment,and then walked up to one of the pedestals in the center of the circle as everybody watched him. He grabbed the weapon on it.

"That would be Oathkeeper, one of the keyblades. That was actually the one meant for you in the first place…"Virgil said in a quiet, scared voice.

"So this is a keyblade. Feels nice in my hand." Sora commented, and then grinned a cruel grin that struck fear into the hearts of those that knew him. The last time Sora had had that grin on his face was when Kairi had gotten ambushed and met Riku, and so everybody knows how this will probably turn out.

"Naminé with me? Well, she is a very nice person, but I cannot see that happening. If that happened, my brother or Zexy here would have killed me. And I would guess that Naminé isn't Kairi's sister in this world. Am I right?" He said as he slowly walked towards Riku.

Virgil, scared stiff, nodded.

Suddenly, Sora started sprinting. Riku tried to run away, but a couple of people stuck their feet out and he went flying through the air, coming to a skidding halt on the sand. Sora ran to him and picked him up from the sand by the neck of his shirt, the keyblade at his throat.

"If you ever, ever do that to Kairi again, I swear that I will kill you. Got that? I don't care that you're my best friend; Kairi means more to me than anything. I would give my life for her." Sora said in a very cold, very angry voice. He threw Riku to the ground and ran after Kairi.

"What the hell just happened?" said Xigbar, his face a priceless combination of confusion, fear of Sora, and pity for Riku.

"Well, this will be a problem. We can't finish introductions without Sora and Kairi. They are too important in the scheme of things to be without this vital knowledge." said a boy with purple hair and glasses on over his brown eyes that gleamed with intelligence. In his hand was another keyblade, this one with a red hilt and golden guard. The blade itself was gold as well, and the teeth were made seemingly out of a book. Above the teeth, the blade was topped by what appeared to be crystallized flame, almost as a candle. The charm attached to this key was a miniature book. The keyblade was known as Candlelight. His parents were Zexion and Xion.

"What about their emotions? I mean, how would you feel if something similar to this had happened to you, Chaucer? Hell, I'm beginning to think you're a Nobody." A girl with short cut blonde hair that was streaked with dashes of brown said. Her warm brown eyes and soft smile belied an inner resolve that could melt ice. On her hip she wore the Sleeping Lion keyblade. Her father was Leon, her mother was Lightning.

"Oh my sweet zombie Jesus, this is awkward as hell. Knowing them, there probably getting it on somewhere. Damn it, Virgil, why didn't you just say no? Now we have to send somebody after them who will be scarred for life. Great." said a girl with spiky blonde hair and two differently colored eyes, one a chocolate brown, one a piercing blue. Slung across her back was the Metal Chocobo keyblade. She was Aerith and Cloud's daughter.

"Let them have their fun. We can wait, Clair." Said a girl with shoulder length black hair and cerulean eyes. In her hand she held a keyblade with a silver guard and hilt. The blade of the key was almost an actual blade, and the key was formed by the Japanese character for star, hoshi. The keychain was a stylized starburst attached to a silver chain. The keyblade was called Rigel. She was Virgil's sister, the daughter of Riku and Kairi.

"Stella's right. We bought ourselves some time with that raid on Hollow Bastion, so let them have their time in the sand. After this, they might never get that chance again." Said a man with shoulder length dark hair and sky blue eyes. One of his keyblades was the Wind Waker, which was an all white slender keyblade with teeth made out of musical notes and the keychain being a stylized crown. The other one was the Ocean Wave, which had a blue hilt, a green guard and blade which led to teeth in the shape of a wave. The keychain for this one was a small sandal. He was Sora and Naminé's son.

"Wait, Gabriel, here they come now" said a boy with really messy brown hair and brown eyes. On his back he wore the keyblade Save the Queen, which had a fleur de lis for teeth, a silver blade that was basically a sword, and a hilt that was silver with a black guard. The keychain was a miniature throwing knife. He was the son of Locke and Celes.

"SHHH, you guys. Lets get all quiet and just stare at them until they blush, then we start laughing at them. That includes you too, Raine, so shut up." said a girl with brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. Her two key blades were Comedy and Tragedy. Comedy was gold and white, with little difference from the Kingdom Key until the teeth, which were formed from ticket stubs from comedic plays. The keychain was the comedy drama mask. Tragedy was a silver and black pallet swap, with the teeth made out of tragedy ticket stubs and the tragedy mask forming the keychain. She was the daughter of Terra and Edgar.

"Fine, Maske, I'm shutting up." Said Raine, blushing.

Sora and Kairi approached the group. Sora had his arm wrapped around Kairi, who was bleary eyed and looked like she wanted to wrap her hands around something and throttle it. Their clothes didn't look to be in a state of disarray, much to the disappointment of everybody except Riku, who was to unconscious to care.

"Kay, now that we are all here, Xion, go wake up Riku, Let us begin, shall we?" said Virgil, smiling.

**Yah, this chapter was weird. Don't judge me. I was away for four days with my two friends who are at best considered semi sane, got food poisoning, and got yelled at by a protester who claimed Scientologists ran the White House. My brain is fried. Anyway, please review. I have a feeling that many of you are going to be pissed about my antics with Naminé and relationships, so… um… heres a plate of cookies while I cleverly escape!! Till next chapter!!! Review Please!! Oh, and Lightning is the one from FFXIII, Locke, Celes, Edgar, and Terra are from FFVI, and everybody else I just made up. **


	11. Star by Star

**Before we begin, I'd like to clarify all of the oc's that have popped up lately, as well as say that in the , Hollow Bastion/Destiny Islands… thing… Kairi and Naminé are not sisters. As for the oc's, well, I am sad to say that nobody quite guessed me right there. I am not Virgil. I meant for myself to be Raine. Of course, I never could pull off self insertion, so I'm going to drop that. **

**Um… I have eleven oc's planned for this. All of them are in the 14-15 age range, and I just realized I made a huge typo and said that Virgil was 11. My bad. **

**Finally, I would like to ask if any of you would like to see the Fall of Radiant Garden and the failed attempt to retake it. If so, I will post them as new stories, as not to totally mess up the continuity present in this one. This will be a tell all chapter for a lot of the background of the OC's and the characters from the other worlds, so on with yet another weird chapter based on a series that does not belong to me or anybody I know, though I do know people that are deserving of it…**

Chapter 11: Star by Star

"This all started about twenty years ago, five years before we were born. Our parents were around our age, and these worlds were at peace." Started Storm, Leon and Lightning's daughter.

"Twenty five years ago, three people named Ventus, Aqua, and Terra, all keyblade wielders, uncovered a plot by the Master Xehanort to attempt to quantify the darkness within the human heart, measure it, give it a physical form. They attempted to stop him, but to no avail. Terra's body was stolen by Xehanort, who had been an old man sick of his body, and Ventus and Aqua had disappeared, there last known location being the Land of Departure, which had just changed into Castle Oblivion.

The experiment was carried on, and the first Heartless was born from the darkness within Xehanort's heart. Soon, he had forced all five of his apprentices to undergo the experiment as well. What they did not know is that by undergoing this experiment, they had transformed themselves into Nobodies.

What they also did not know is that Xehanort gave birth to two Nobodies, one from his own heart and the other from Terra's. The one from Terra's came into being in Twilight Town, and took on the name Xemnas. Xemnas formed a group called the Organization XIII, made up of Nobodies that swore to fight the Heartless. After their birth, the Nobodies of the apprentices fled to Twilight Town and became the founding members of the Organization XIII.

As time went on, more and more Nobodies were created, and the ranks of the Organization swelled with Dusks, the lowest order of Nobodies, Midnights, the middle class of Nobodies, and then actual members of the Organization itself, which grew to fourteen members at its peak. They had moved their headquarters to The World that Never Was, and had a base on the Destiny Islands, Twilight Town, Radiant Garden, and Castle Oblivion.

Eight years later, however, the Heartless under Xehanort's Heartless and the Heartless of his original apprentices took Radiant Garden in a massive attack in which about half the population were either killed or became Heartless. Most of the elites stationed in the capital escaped, with the exception of Aerith, who was stabbed from behind by a sword while casting Holy. The survivors fled to Traverse Town and the Destiny Island's, while the surviving Nobodies, along with the many, many new ones created in the fighting, dispersed themselves among the bases of the Organization, spreading word of what had happened on the world now known as Hollow Bastion.

Then, Sora, Riku, and Kairi stepped into the picture, along with their companions Donald and Goofy. All three of them wielded keyblades, like the Organization's resident wielders, Roxas and Xion. They wanted to join the Organization after their hometown had been sacked by the Heartless and their parents killed. This was especially difficult on Kairi, who had been one of the survivors of the Fall of Radiant Garden, in which her parents were killed. Apparently, in the raid on their town, Kairi had also had her heart removed from her body and placed in Sora's, leading him to use Riku's keyblade to sacrifice his heart to free hers.

When Sora did this, he also created two Nobodies… Roxas for his heart, and Naminé for Kairi's. Naminé never joined the Organization… she came into existence on Castle Oblivion for some reason… anyway, they turn up and want to join the Organization. Xemnas decides to put them through a test to see if they can handle being in an Organization of Nobodies while still having hearts (at this time Nobody knew the connection between Roxas and Sora). They took one look at Kairi's heart and decided that she passed. Sora and Riku, however, had a much rougher time of it.

They were placed in Castle Oblivion, Riku in the basement levels and Sora on the main floors. With each level up the Castle that they advanced, they would lose a small portion of their memory, with any memories pertaining to Kairi having her replaced by Naminé, whom the Organization had found within the Castle and discovered that she had powers pertaining to memories of people connected to those three.

Sora, Donald and Goofy eventually got up to the thirteenth floor, where they found out that Naminé had been controlling their memories all along, and was being forced too by the Organization. Sora defeated Marluxia, hr controller. After spending some time with Naminé, they face their final test: regain their memories from outside the Castle and lose those of what happened within, or vice versa. Sora, his heart torn in two, decided to have his memory restored. Naminé, heartbroken by his choice, still did as he asked. Before she did so, however, Sora swore that he would remember her. When he came to, he remembered Kairi, and he remembered Naminé. He knew that Riku loved Kairi, and that she loved both of them, so he let Riku have her.

As soon as he woke up, he went in search of Naminé and found her crying in a corner of the Castle, an aura of loneliness and angst surrounding her. Naminé, expecting Sora to not remember who she was, said but three words: I love you.

Sora responded with two words: I know.

Riku, however, had it a bit different. He started on the twelfth basement and made his way up to the first floor. Along the way, Vexen of the Organization used his heart to create a Replica of him. That Replica fought Sora several times, and faced a duel to the death with Riku after Sora had met Naminé. Repliku, as he was known as, was killed, though with his dying breath he told Riku of Sora and Naminé. Riku decided, upon reaching Floor One, that he would finally admit his feelings to Kairi. He did when the test was over. Kairi, her heart torn, saw how happy Sora was with Naminé, and reciprocated Riku's feelings.

They had all passed the test, and discovered that Naminé also had the ability to wield a keyblade. By the end of the test, Sora wielded the Oathkeeper keyblade, Riku the Keyblade of People's Hearts, Kairi the Destiny Place, Naminé the Lost Memory, Xion the Two Become One, and Roxas the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion. Thus, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy¸ and Naminé were allowed to fight with the Organization XIII.

Star by star, they fought the Heartless, finally managing to turn the tide upon discovering that the keyblade collects the hearts of the Heartless in battle and returns them to Kingdom Hearts.

Eventually, however, a stalemate was reached. The Heartless, you see, are eternal. As long as the darkness and light in the hearts of living creatures remain out of balance, they shall exist. Even a heart filled almost to the brink with light will create a Heartless, as the stronger the light, the deeper the shadow cast. For it seems as if the most radiant of light will always contain darkness, and the deepest of dark will always retain a small candle of light.

There seemed to be no answer to their dilemma. Fight the darkness with the light, and more darkness is created. Fight the darkness with the dark, and more darkness is created. Eventually, after years of conflict, they decided that the only way to win was to strike at the source: Hollow Bastion. All of the Heartless were coming into being there and spreading to the other worlds.

The entire Organization, including Sora and his group (except Naminé), along with their human elites (the Final Fantasy members), and about ten million regular Nobodies set off from the Destiny Island's. They were slaughtered almost to a man, with only two ships managing to return, bearing a mortally wounded Kairi. She managed to deliver the weapons of the Organization members, as well as the keyblades, to the Destiny Island's before succumbing to her wounds.

Only three able bodied leaders of the Nobodies and their allies were left: Naminé, who chose to stay behind to protect Destiny Island's and watch over our ten year old selves, Ansem, who was leading the attack on the forces above the world of Hollow Bastion and managed to pick up Kairi from the planet, and Setzer, one of the humans who managed to make it out on his ship, the Black Jack.

For about four years after that attack, it seemed as if they had succeeded in their mission. The Heartless appeared in vastly reduced numbers. Unfortunately, about a year ago, they began appearing in greater numbers. With so few heroes left, we were hard pressed to do anything about it. Then, Naminé discovered that you guys existed in that alternate version of Earth. For some reason, somebody from one of these worlds created your world with you guys as you are about 20 years ago."

They all took turns telling the rather long tale. After giving the rather confused group a minute to digest what they had just said, Raine cleared his throat.

"So, who wants weapons?"

The confused look on the faces of the group from Earth was priceless.

"Xemnas, you get these two Ethereal Blades which are totally not knockoffs of lightsabers from Star Wars. Xigbar, heres a pair of Sharpshooters. Xaldin, the magical lance Lindworm is , the shield Frozen Pride is for you. Lexaeus, the tomahawk Skysplitter is yours. Zexion, you get a book named the Lexicon as your weapon. Shocking, ain't it? Saíx, the claymore Lunatic is for you. Axel, you get the chakrams known as Eternal Flames. Demyx, the sitar Arpeggio is for you. Luxord, a set of playing cards known as Fair Game. Marluxia, the scythe Graceful Dahlia is to be wielded by you. Larxene, you get these knives known as Foudre." Explained Maske as she handed out the weapons, which had been previously in the pedestals.

"Now, onto the keyblades, which complicates things…"

**I am going to end this chapter for now. The next one will be all about keyblades. Til then, please review.**


	12. Heart of Darkness

**Ok… sorry for the long time in updating this. I have been really distracted lately. Mostly by family and school issues, but I have also started reading the web comics 8 Bit Theatre and Order of the Stick. They are quite funny to a self admitted nerd like me. **

**This chapter is not the one with the keyblades. Instead, I thought that maybe a little time with the Heartless would be good. These Heartless are like nothing you will have ever imagined. Be prepared. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

**And on with the show…**

Chapter 11: Heart of Darkness

_Heartless. An ironic term for us, for we are made only of heart. It is the hearts of humanity that gives us our strength, our forms, our very existence. The stronger the heart a Heartless has, the stronger the Heartless. The stronger the Heartless, the more bestial the appearance. _

_Take me for example. I am the Heartless of a human who had a heart that was so strong it could make Chuck Norris cry in shame and weakness. Thus, I appear as an Invisible, a giant humanoid sort of flying Heartless that wields a very large sword. That sword can break into many parts that will attack of their own will. _

_ I remember little from my time as a human, except a sword kind of like the one I have now. But, who needs memories? All they do is complicate your life… assuming that Heartless like me are even alive. I mean, are we?_

_ If you prick us, we bleed. If you tickle us, we laugh. If you poison us, we die. Yet, it still feels as if something is… missing. As if I am just a mockery of life, a fake, a sham. As if I am not supposed to exist, as of none of the Heartless are supposed to exist._

_ Yet, here we are. As it has been said, I think, therefore I am. _

_ Well, I think, but some of the other Heartless do not. Take those Behemoths for example. All instinct, no brains. Not a thought about them. _

_ Well, enough philosophy for now. Time to get back to work._

_ I slowly glided along my assigned patrol route through the ruined city of Azuth on the world of Hollow Bastion. All around me lay crumbled pieces of masonry and the occasional bone or two. Those humans and Nobodies really put up one hell of a fight for this world._

_ Thankfully, they only fought in and around the cities, leaving the pristine countryside untouched by our huge ass battles. Though I may be a Heartless, I enjoy the occasional glide through the forests and mountains. Having to glide over a huge section of earth that had been set on fire by some idiot mage who missed with a homing fire spell would just ruin the experience._

_ Suddenly, a noise from behind me interrupted my stream of thought. Using magic powers of flight that basically told the laws of physics to sit down and shut the hell up, I spun around without actually moving any part of my body. _

_ To my chagrin, it was just one of those idiot shadows running into a wall. Shaking my head, I again broke the laws of physics and turned around to continue on my way._

_ Despite the fact that we have had this world for over fifteen years now, these patrols are still very necessary. Hollow Bastion is home to many sorts of wild animals, from the noble dire wolf to the flying pancake fish, which kills its prey by causing them to die of laughter at its ridiculous appearance having the body of a fish and wings that look like pancakes, to the black swamp dragons that breath acid that were totally not ripped off of Dungeons and Dragons._

_ And then there was still the occasional raid by the Nobodies to look out for. Whatever fluke of nature gave them the ability to use dark corridors should be eternally damned to the deepest levels of the nine hells. I mean, really. Heartless using them makes sense, as we are creatures made out of the DARKNESS in people's hearts. DARK corridors. Nobodies are just the body and soul of a person, so how does that even make sense? _

_Nobodies are represented by twilight, which is a quarter light and three quarters darkness. We are 100% pure darkness in people's hearts, despite the fact that people can turn into Heartless from going too much towards the light, that still is turned into darkness where we are concerned. _

_ Anyway, small groups of Nobodies, usually Dusks, would just corridor in, kill some of us, and then flee. Sure, we have tried to follow them back to their base, but for some reason we cannot go through their corridors anymore, despite the fact that they can travel through ours. Bastards._

_ Though the individual attacks almost never accomplished much damage, over time they have become quite annoying and troublesome. Because of them, troops much needed on other fronts are tied up here to protect against them trying anything tricky, like teleporting in an entire invasion force. _

_ Thus, I am here guarding this world rather than out on the front lines fighting the Nobodies and those annoyingly deadly keyblade wielders. For that I thank Kingdom Hearts. It would really ruin my day, being killed by some idiot swinging an oversized key with a Hidden Mickey keychain._

_ After a couple more hours of patrolling the masonry strewn streets of the city, I returned to my barracks in the center of the city, where the governor's palace used to be. Before the fall of the world, it had been split up into 180 provinces, each with its own governor and capital. Azuth had been the capital of the Sky Province, known for its beautiful skies and its advances in the technology of air and space flight. Nobody ever said the residents of Radiant Garden were renowned for their creativity in naming things._

_ The palace itself was in good shape compared to the rest of the city. I would know. I had to help rebuild the damn thing, complete with all the fancy marble archways and golden gilding on the door handles._

_ You see, us Heartless are not really into the whole "destroy the worlds, eternal darkness, maximum entropy" thing. Instead, what we aim for is a bunch of worlds to call our own. The fact that the ones we want are all inhabited by humans and other natural intelligent creatures that believe us to be a perversion of nature and creatures of pure darkness(well, they are right about that point) and wish us to be totally annihilated is just a coincidence. I swear._

_ And though we go after the hearts of worlds, it really doesn't have the effect that most people thinks it has. It doesn't tear the place apart or anything like that. If it did, we wouldn't do it. Just because we're creatures of pure darkness doesn't mean that we are suicidal like some emo kid sitting in the corner cutting himself._

_ No, what actually happens is basically the appearance of the world changes. It gets darker, with the colors of the plants and animals changing to darker shades and colors. It rains a lot more often. One rather odd effect is that the sky actually changes colors depending on the season. In spring it is a brilliant light blue, not unlike that of the sky on Earth, or so I have been told. In the summer, it turns a light shade of green that is not what one would expect on a world that has had its heart touched by the Heartless. In the fall, a sandy brown color is present. And in the winter, it is both a steely gray and a brilliant orange, creating quite the beautiful sight. It is currently winter._

_ Oh, and another side effect is that Heartless from different versions of this world can travel here, to the original version. Basically, recruitment gets a whole lot easier every time a new world is conquered. Not that those recruits are anything stronger than soldiers or shadows, but we do need cannon fodder. Am I right?_

_ Because I'm an Invisible, I get to have my own room in what used to be the servant's quarters. It has a bed, a lamp, a desk, and some other random crap that I picked up on my patrols. Having the bed is pretty pointless, though, considering that Heartless don't need sleep. In fact, it is physically impossible for us to sleep. Our only escape from consciousness is death. Fun, right?_

_ Still, it is nice to have something comfy to lie on every once in a while. Just laying back and relaxing and thinking about stuff like philosophy and how best to avoid getting killed by one of those key wielding morons. _

_ My "life" can be pretty dull at times, though it does have its excitements. Like that time I found these two shadow Heartless stuck in a hole. Apparently, they had been on patrol when the ground beneath them caved in and they had fallen to their almost doom. So I had flown down there and was in the process of hauling their sorry asses out of there when I realized where we were._

_ We were in the Caves of Reflection, the birthplace of the theory of interstellar wind that makes dark corridors possible. _

_ Interstellar wind is a force in space-time that adds a bit of randomness to the equations of pure logic that make up the universe. In this specific case, it allows a bit of uncertainty to creep into the exact position of a location, making it so that a place can exist in two locations at once. Thus, dark corridors come into existence, allowing instant transportation to take place. Pretty cool, huh?_

_ Now, the Caves of Reflection are the birthplace of the theory due to the many, many sources of reflection present in them. The walls are made of reflective crystal, and the floors have many reflecting pools on them, making it seem as if you are in many different places at once. _

_ The really special part of it in that the slightest trace of wind actually shifts the location of your reflections. A renowned mage was meditating in here two thousand years ago when a slight breeze came in. He observed this mystical change, and the idea of interstellar wind popped into his head._

_ Eventually, that cave was turned into a holy site by those that worship magic. Eventually, however, its location was lost to the ravages of time. Till we stumbled upon it, that is. _

_ Now we are again building it into a holy site, which should be completed in about another five years or so. When only half of your species has opposable thumbs, or even hands, it is kind of hard to do construction work. _

_ I lay back on my bed and relaxed. Life was good, if boring. Hopefully me thinking that will not somehow jinx me. Karma has an evil sense of humor like that._

_ Suddenly, a knock came at my door, followed by the sound of a paper or envelope being slipped underneath it. _

_ I got up and picked up the paper. The heading read in large red block print ORDERS._

_ It read: _

_ Captain Shade,_

_ You are to report immediately to the aerodome in Eminence for immediate departure to the battle cruiser Dreadnought. The ferry to the ship will be leaving within two hours. Bring anything you need with you. You will receive further orders once you are on board the ship._

_ Your company of troops has also been reassigned to the Dreadnought. All arrangements for them to board have already been taken care of. Only getting yourself onto that ship need concern you._

_ Once you are on board, report to the bridge where you will receive those further orders from earlier in this order. _

_ General Splitter, the Commander of the Invisibles_

_ Well, shit. I got to learn to stop thinking things like that. There goes the rest of my life. Dreadnought meant invasion force which meant open combat which meant death. Crap. I'm screwed. And only now do I realize how cliché my name is for a Heartless. Shade?! It sounds like something an evil character would be named in a crappy Fanfic. And if that is all that I am, some character in some teenager's dream world of how a story should go, I am in even deeper shit than I thought._

_ Well, at least I will have my company with me. Not some know nothing strangers who can't tell their fire magic from their thunder magic. Nothing beats dying next to a friend. Well, except not dying at all. That would be pretty nice. Unless there's a heaven for Heartless. That would be hot._

**And that is it for this chapter. Pretty weird, right? Next two chapters will be up on Friday or Saturday. One of them will be about the further adventures of this Heartless, if you so wish. Otherwise, I will just do the Keyblade chapter. Please review and let me know so I don't write like a maniac for no reason. **


	13. On the Ferry

**Ok… so this is the second chapter of my short break from the main sequence of chapters to feature Captain Shade. Since these chapters are easier to write than the ones featuring the main group of characters, I will write their next chapter while writing these ones. I should expect maybe one more of these, then the next chapter with Sora and Kairi and them should be ready. **

** I have been extremely busy lately, and I might have to take a little break from writing in a few weeks cause I will have TWO research papers assigned at the same time. I hate my teachers at times…**

** I will make up for all of this extreme business on my part during the summer , when I will have loads of free time on my hands to write!! YAY!!!**

Chapter 13: On the Ferry

_An hour and a half after receiving orders to report to the Dreadnaught, I was hovering in the front of the line for the ferry to the oversized battleship. In front of me was a Wizard, so filled with magical energy that she was quite literally vibrating. The air around hem shimmered with multi colored light to such a degree that looking at him made one's eyes ache. It was like a rainbow had a Heartless child with a sugar demon, if that even makes any sense._

_I am quite glad that she is on my side. Mages in general scare the crap out of me, and when they are hyperactive, bad things happen. I want them to happen to my enemies, not me. I happen to like my life, thank you very much._

_ Behind me stood the massive bulk of a Defender, the meat shields of the Heartless. Those things can soak up damage like some sort of mutant sponge made for absorbing damage instead of water. I once saw a Defender take a direct hit from a Thundaga spell and walk away, the spell only scorching its titanic shield. Now, if that had been me, they would be hauling away my pitifully few remaining ashes in a small Ziploc baggie, where a moogle would buy it and sell it as "herbal medication". _

_Those short pom-pom freaks would do anything to turn a profit, even sending one of their own to hell to try and sell fire to Belias, one of the archdemons of fire. He almost succeeded too, till Belias realized that the moogles were too lazy to compete in sporting events, meaning that they would have no Olympics, meaning that they would have no Moogle Olympic Flame that they could sell to him for a million munny. Roasted moogle, anyone?_

_ But, I regress. I had gotten to the aerodome a half an hour ago, bought my outrageously priced ticket, then proceeded to wait in line for the ferry. Most of that time waiting I spent muttering obscenities at whatever idiot in the First Bank of Darkness, the government run bank, had decided that officers had to pay their own fare to get onto a ship that they were posted on. Does that make any sense at all!? _

_I mean, sure, we get free dental care instead, but very few types of Heartless even have teeth!! And that paid maternity leave that they included in the package would have been good, except Heartless cannot sexually reproduce. Hell, we don't even have sexes!!! Sometimes, I swear that the bureaucracy is working for the Nobodies, attempting to put all of us Heartless in the military into a berserk rage caused by their incompetence so we recklessly charge the enemy and lose our lives, thus winning the war for the Nobodies. _

_Though, they do occasionally do something right, the bureaucracy. Like that one time they decided that every soldier needed training in the arts of music. At first, that decision made no sense whatsoever. However, once I was stationed on the frontlines, on the world of Hyrule, from the Earth game Legend of Zelda, I instantly understood why. Every possible event that can happen in some of these worlds is accompanied by some sort of theme song. Take enemy attacks for example. If you listen just as the enemy is about to attack, you can hear aggressive music playing in the background. Or when a really strong key blade wielder or Nobody comes into battle, you can hear their leitmotif, aka theme, playing in the background. Of course, music was also played when we did stuff. Only on some worlds though. Mostly those created by video games and movies. Everywhere else followed the laws of physics, unfortunately._

_Generally, anything played in a minor key meant we were screwed. Both we and the Nobodies and keyblade wielders had themes in every key but the minor ones. So minor key meant that something had gone horribly wrong._

_That training basically allowed us to know beforehand that an attack was coming or that a bad ass enemy was about wipe the floor with us so we could plan accordingly, write out our wills and such, or on the rare occasion we were organized, counter attack._

_Finally, I boarded the ferry. The Wizard was in the seat next to me, next to the window, while the Defender was behind us, having a space that would normally seat two people to himself. Since we were the first to board, we sat in the back of the ferry. The ferry itself was rather large, so it took a bit of time to get the remaining Heartless on board. _

_ One of the last to board was a shadow Heartless, much to the surprise of basically everybody onboard, myself included. Since this was an officers ferry, that would mean that a shadow was an officer, which as far as I knew has only happened once before._

_ The shadow walked through the ferry, trying to find a seat, eventually sitting in an empty seat across the aisle from me. About a minute or so after the shadow boarded, the ferry began its fifteen minute journey to the orbiting behemoth of a starship._

_ "So… whats your name?"I asked the Wizard, trying to strike up a conversation with her. _

_ "Before or afterwards?" she asked, referring to the convention that Heartless get new names when they become Heartless due to the fact that most of us cannot remember our names after the… um, lets call it transformation._

_ "Whichever."_

_ "Well, before, I have no idea. Afterwards… Vestara."_

_ For the second time in the past five minutes, my jaw dropped in shock. Vestara was the name of the Wizard who had killed Donald, one of the best wizards the key blade wielders had, though he didn't wield a key blade himself. _

_ "Yes… that Vestara. So, why don't you pick up your jaw from the floor before I cast a thunder spell down your throat and tell me your name." Scared for my life, I quickly complied with the first part of her threatening order, and with some hesitation fulfilled the second._

_ "My name as a Heartless is… Shade." I said with a grimace as her jaw took its turn in impacting the floor._

_ "Holy crap. Are you the same Shade that singlehandedly defeated Axel and Roxas while wounded!! You're like a legend among my family." She said excitedly. For a Heartless, family meant the Heartless living with you during your year of learning such important survival skills as music. There were these huge apartment buildings that served as dorms, with four Heartless to a room. Your dorm mates were your family. _

_ "Yep. The one and the same."_

_ WWe instantly hit it off, chatting about our exploits for a couple of minutes, then we decided that it would be fun to annoy the Defender sitting behind us. I started off._

_ "Why hey…"I said to the Defender in my gayest sounding voice. _

_ "Yo." The Defender replied, shifting his shield from his knees to in between his legs and the seat._

_ "So, big boy, what is your name?" said Vestara in a voice that humans would describe as sexy. _

_ "Domovoi." He answered in a bored voice._

_ "Where have I heard that name before?" I wondered out loud._

_ "Does it mean anything?" Vestara inquired._

_ "It is the name of a guardian spirit in an Earth culture." Domovoi responded._

_ "Huh… that's ironic." Said Vestara._

_ "Is it really now?" said Domovoi._

_ " Domovoi, Domovoi… isn't that the name of the Defender who held off a wave of 2000 Nobodies until reinforcements arrived?"_

_ "Yes. And before you ask that next question, that was me. Now, I like silence. If you can go one minute without speaking, maybe I won't hurt you.' _

_ After that, silence had a minute of leadership in the ferry, and then we turned our attentions towards the shadow._

_ "So, how does a shadow like you get to be an officer in the Heartless Army?" I asked her, curious._

_ "Do you want the really long, drawn out explanation, or the short, one sentence one?" she responded, glancing at me._

_ "One sentence is good." I responded._

_ "My name is Vergere. That is how." She said._

_ "Vergere the Philosopher?!! Vergere the Torturer!? Vergere the changer!?" Vestara and I both shouted at the same time, our eyes wide in shock. Vergere was the most famous Heartless philoso[her of all time, though that is all that anyone really knew about her. Except for a few quotes here and there, nobody really knew what she actually philosophized about. Maybe that will change for me in the next few minutes._

_ "Yes. That Vergere. Who the hell else would have that name besides me?" she said in a deriding tone of voice._

_ Unfortunately, anything else that she would of said was cut off by the rather jarring sound of metal scraping against metal. The ferry had arrived at the Dreadnought._

_ We quickly disembarked and lined up on the deck of the hangar in which the ferry had landed. An overgrown shadow appeared before us and started pacing up and down the line. _

_ "I am General Eragon…" he began, then a Neoshadow appeared behind him and slit his throat with his razor sharp claws as we looked on with no small amount of confusion._

_ "Sorry about that folks. Every once in a while one of those fantasy characters with an inflated ego and a can do no wrong attitude becomes a Heartless and tries to take charge around here. This is the fifth time that Eragon alone has done this. Authors that write fantasy that is basically Star Wars/Lord of the Rings crossover fan fiction and get it published as original work should be dragged out into the street and shot." Said the Neoshadow, wiping the shadow's remains from his claws._

_ "My name is Colonel Tycho. I am in charge of all officers on this ship. Even Generals have to report to me on their actions. Of course, they have the power to send me to the frontlines, so I don't mess with them. EVER. Anyway, I'll be showing you guys to your quarters, except you four over there. Vergere, Shade, Vestara, and Domovoi, you guys are to report immediately to the bridge. After you are done getting raped by the Admiral, I will be there to show you to your room. Appatrently, you four are bunking together. Anyway, just take the turbolift that wasn;t ripped off from Star Wars to your right to Level 144 and walk take a left turn. Continue down that corridor for about two miles and wala, you are at the Bridge. Now, hop to it." Colonel Tycho said._

_ So, my new found friends and I began our long ass journey to the Bridge. It seemed as if the Admiral, whose name nobody wants to say for some reason, specifically wants to talk to us. This is not going to end well. Crap. And I had finally made some friends who were just as heroic as I was. Damn it._

**Ok… the Heartless have no sexes. However, since referring to them using it Is confusing and rather rude and since English doesn't have a gender neutral third person singular pronoun, I'm going to go by the sex that their character would be if they were human. Please Review. **


	14. The Bridge

**I am going to apologize to all Canadians in advance. You will see why pretty soon. This chapter was shorter than I expected… though I will have a chapter with Sora and Kairi tomorrow night!!! Though it will be fillerish… **

**Bad news. I have two research papers due in the next month, and I will be away almost every weekend for the next month. And then I have finals. I might only be able to update every seven to ten days or so until school ends. Once that is done, I will make it up to you guys with a flurry of chapters unlike anything you have ever seen!!! Like Stephen King, except without the horrible clown.**

**And now on with this chapter in the Chronicles of Captain Shade, whom I do own, unlike Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and **

The Epic Journey to the Bridge and What Shade Found There

_The average turbolift n the Dreadnought was about 4 meters by 4 meters in area. Unfortunately, the fat ass of my new Defender friend was about three quarters that size, not including his shield. Also unfortunately, we all had to squeeze into there, as Domivoi was the last one to enter the turbolift, before we knew exactly how bug he was. Vestara and I were squeezed into the left corner of the lift and Vergere somehow ended up on Domivoi's head. It was a pretty long ride too, about five minutes._

_ And it wasn't a smooth one, either. Halfway through it, the ride became very, very turbulent. Like Disney's Tower of Terror on steroids. Lots of them. My head got rammed against every hard solid object in the turbolift, including the Defender's shield, which was on the opposite side of his massive body from me. I just love it when the rules of physics decide to bend a bit just to screw me over. Bastards._

_ At the end of that journey from hell, the lift screeched to a halt and the futuristic door squeaked open. Domivoi, who had been leaning against the door when it opened, fell outwards, taking us with him so that we formed quite the undignified heap of Heartless on the floor of the corridor. A Neoshadow who was passing by snickered at us, till Vestara sent a Firaga after him. Having your ass set on fire really can increase your running speed. Hermes would have had a hard time catching up with that guy. _

_ After that mishap, we picked ourselves up from the floor and dusted ourselves off and set off for the Bridge. Vestara took point, I was right behind her, then Vergere, and Domivoi held up the rear. For about a minute we walked in silence, none of us really sure what to say. Finally, I decided to speak._

_ "So, Vestara, how exactly did you kill Donald?" I asked her, curious. A number of stories had floated around after Donalds death involving a huge magical duel and soy sauce._

_ "Well, it was during the attempted retaking of Hollow Bastion by the Nodobies and the keyblade wielders. I was defending part of the Gardens on the grounds of Ansem's Castle when all of a sudden he was there, casting magic left and right, slaying every Heartless he saw. Then I came along and we got into a magical duel of sorts. After about ten seconds, I realized that he had me beat by a long shot and that I was going to die when I realized he was standing right in the middle of the patch of garlic-marijuana hybrids that Ansem loved to put on everything, including his Sea Salt Ice Cream. I cast Firaga on the patch. That shit goes up like rocket fuel." She recounted, her voice full of pride and… sorrow?? _

_ "You sounded sad when you said that. Do you regret deep frying that duck?" I asked,my curiosity intrigued._

_ "Yah… a little bit. He would have made an awesome teacher if I had been able to turn him into a Heartless, like what happened to most of the human heroes." She responded, her voice a bit remorseful at the loss of an easy source of high power spells._

_ "So you turned one of the universes most accomplished mages into marijuana seasoned pe king duck in under a minute?! Damn… that must have smelled great. I wish I could have been there." Said Domivoi in a hungry voice. We all turned to look at him._

_ "What? I'm a Defender! Look at the size of me!! I need lots of food to keep this girth up, thus I know a lot about the most fattening types of foods. The Chinese food that they sell in America on Earth is perhaps the third most toxic stuff in the universe, beating out everything but nuclear waste and that Britney Spears album that made that group of people on the Destiny Islands cut their ears off. It tied with the Jonas Brothers and … Celine Dion, unfortunately." The Defender explained._

_ "WHAT!!! CELINE DION IS NOT TOXIC!!!!! TITANIC ALL THE WAY!!! MY HEART WILL GO ON, BITCHES!!!!" Vestara ranted, fuming. Apparently, she had a passion for Celine Dion, as well as Titanic. Hmm… I wonder…_

_ "Do you like hockey?" I randomly asked, trying to confirm my theory._

_ "Yah… and?" she answered, shooting me a confused look._

"_What about maple syrup?" I inquired._

"_Who the hell doesn't like maple syrup? Besides the Flying Pancake Fish, their natural predator is the Maple Syrup Pelican, you really can't blame them for abhorring the stuff." She responded, grimacing. Get a Flying Pancake fish within a mile of maple syrup and you will see why._

_ "How about snow, you like snow?" I asked._

_ "Like it? I LOVE IT!!!" she exclaimed with joy._

_ "Vestara, are you Canadian?" asked Vergere. _

_ "No… maybe… shut the fuck up!! Who the hell asked you?!" she somehow blushed, a feat that is normally impossible for a Heartless, especially one without any skin on the face. Vergere and I exchanged a glance._

_ "Well, she loves everything that Canadian's are supposed to love." I said, scratching my head._

_ "Yes, but in my experience Canadian's are a lot nicer and a lot less foul mouthed. And a bit less prone to burn everything they see to ashes." Vergere said in a contemplative tone. _

_ "Hmm… maybe she is some sort of Anti Canadian, liking the same things but having a totally different personality." I pondered this, secretly smirking on the inside._

_ "Maybe… it is possible. Kingdom Hearts does encompass all opposites, Light and Dark ,Air and Sea , Heartless and Nobody, Heads and Tails, Flying Pancake Fish and Maple Syrup Pelican, Canadian and Anti Canadian . We Heartless should know that better than anybody." Vergere mused._

_ "Wait… isn't Sarah Palin the ultimate anti-Canadian?" asked Domivoi, confused._

_ "No… she's an anti-Canadian. We are talking about Anti Canadians. The difference is in the spelling." I said. I had a sudden urge to say blame the author, but quickly squashed it. _

_ Vestara, who had been fuming this entire time, finally burst._

_ "FIRST OF ALL, I AM CANADIAN! OK!!! WE DON'T ALL HAVE TO BE THE NICEST PERSON ON EARTH OR SAY EH AFTER EVERY SENTENCE, EH!!! LOOK AT THE WAY WE PLAY HOCKEY!!! SECOND, ANTI CANADIANS ARE A MYTH!! LIKE THE EASTER BUNNY AND GOD AND THOSE HORRIBLE TWILIGHT VAMPIRES, THEY DO NOT EXIST!!! AND THIRD OF ALL, WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS!!!!" she screamed, panting._

_ "Well… why are we talking about this?" I said in a very cautious voice. Pissed off wizards rend to sling spells around like no tomorrow, and for those in their path there often isn't._

_ 'Why wouldn't we talk about this? Eventually, somebody in the universe had to have a conversation like this one. May as well be us." Vergere said._

_ "AHHHH!!!!" screamed Vestara in frustration. She shot everybody a glare that spoke of lots and lots of pain in the immediate future of the next person to talk. _

_ After that, we again walked in silence till we reached the Bridge. Well, except when that idiot MP tried to arrest us for Vestata setting that Neoshadow on fire. What little ashes remained of him after stoking Vestara's fury we dumped down a ventilation shaft. We probably should have had her not cast Thundaja (stronger than Thundaga) on the corpse. Everybody, even the bureaucrats, hated the MP's. It's like they actually expect us to have anything remotely related to discipline and self control. Sheesh._

_ Finally, after a long, blister inducing for everybody except Vestara journey, we arrived at the Bridge. It was freakin huge!! _

_ The Bridge was a huge half circle, with viewports covering the wall that touched the harsh lack of heat of space. Workstations were arrayed in neat semicircular rows around the center, which was inset about five feet into the floor and extended to the viewport._

_All around us, crew members were scrambling to accomplish their tasks. The Admiral was sitting in the captain's chair in the middle of the insert area. He was a Pirate Heartless, of the type found in Port Royal. He had on a giant Napoleon style hat with a green feather sticking out from it. _

_He heard us approaching behind him and stood up. Turning , he began to speak._

"_Ahoy, me mateys!! Ya landlubbers sure took yar sweet arse time makin' yar way up here, did ye not? " he said in the most horrible pirate accent imaginable. _

"…" _we said? I mean, can you say silence? Hmm…_

"_Ah, what the hell. Tis be yar first day. Next time, mateys, don't be late. Now, on to yar orders. Yar ar goin ta be leadin me ground forces in the battles to come. With that comes yar very own class o' Heartless!! Yar be getting promotions!!!" he said in a cheerful tone._

"_PROMOTIONS!!!!" we shouted, stunned. Promotions among Heartless only happen when something big was going on. Promotions drastically increased your power in every category. They also changed your appearance, ranging from a simple color swap to a total change in your physical features. They were also mad expensive, costing upwards of one million munny per I have to pay for my own ferry ticket to my assigned base, I don't think the Military has the munny to turn all four of us into Promoted Heartless._

_What they did was they knocked you out for 24 hours and injected you with lucid crystals plus whatever type of crystals matched your Heartless type. And then you would… change. In ten minutes, your body would be totally different. Each Heartless is transformed into an totally new type of Heartless that only they will ever become. This should be interesting…_

**Any Canadians that I may have offended have the right to spam me and/or kick my scrawny white ass if they can find me. Please review. Till tomorrow night, fare well.**


	15. Keys to the Kingdom

**Well, sorry for the typos in the last chapter. I typed that up really late at night and didn't realize that I forgot to finish those sentences till after I posted it. I am going to fix those mistakes and repost the chapter later.**

**This chapter introduces us to the keyblades of Kairi and Riku. Kairi's is mine, all MINE!!!! … and Riku's is not. Along with the rest of Kingdom Hearts. Or Final Fantasy. Or Mario. **

Chapter 14: The Keys to the Kingdom

"So… why does this complicate things?" asked Demyx, strumming his new sitar with the contained excitement of a hunter that had sighted its injured prey making a fatal mistake.

"Because we have no idea what form these key blades will take in your hands. The fact that Sora's remained as the Oathkeeper was a bit of a surprise, actually." Said Raine.

"That was just a cheap dodge for his question. If this was some 2 bit fanfic out on the internet, I'd say you did that because the author forgot what he meant when he wrote that in the last chapter featuring us. Thank Kingdom Hearts that this isn't one." Said Kairi in a demanding tone.

"Nah, it's an 8 bit fanfic, like the original Mario and Final Fantasy!!" remarked Sora, a silly grin on his face.

"You are not helping." Replied Kairi in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Well… it complicates things as these weapons are legendary among keyblade wielders and the Nobodies, as well as the Heartless. If your weapon's change forms, some might consider it sacrilege and attempt to kill you. Others might see it as a sign that the weapons are not legendary, and start to question their entire belief system, causing them to lose hope. And still others might wonder why you guys get to wield them and start resenting you and us, causing strife within our ranks that we cannot afford." Explained Gabriel in a soft, quiet voice. Everybody just looked at him, shocked.

"What?? Just because I am Sora's son doesn't mean I have to be naïve and think that everyone is going to be just fine with whatever the hell I or somebody else does!! No offense, Sora." Gabriel exclaimed.

"None taken. I guess my counterpart must have been the cliché hero type then. Wonderful." Sora said in a contemplative voice.

"Yah… pretty much." Said Virgil.

"So, what about these weapons?" interrupted Riku. He was still scared of Sora and wanted something with which he could defend himself from his madly in love best friend.

"Ah, yes, onto the topic at hand. Ok… wait. Chaucer, you're our resident expert on keyblades, having read the most about them among us. Does it matter which keyblade we give them now considering that they will change the moment they get them?" asked Virgil, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hmm… an interesting question. I don't think it matters. I mean, the form of the keyblade relies on the keychain attached, right? And keychains have a personal meaning to the wielder, and usually only the wielder and a few other people, right? Thus, when the wielder dies, the keychain loses meaning, right? So, when a new wielder picks up the keyblade, the keychain will have to change to something that means something to the wielder, which would change the keyblade." Chaucer pondered, scratching his chin.

"What about Sora and the Oathkeeper? The keychain didn't change with him when he picked it up and threatened Riku with it." pointed out Sam.

"Actually… it changed about five minutes ago, during the entire explanation of the history of this war and stuff. I just didn't say anything about it. Sorry." Said Sora in an apologetic voice as he held up his keyblade

The blade itself was unchanged. What had changed was the keychain. Instead of the paopu charm that had been on there, there was now a small blue green coral earring. Kairi had given it to him for his tenth birthday. He usually wore it when he was in his pirate get up, such as New Years Eve. It was one of his most prized possessions.

Kairi gasped when she saw that. She was perhaps the only person who hadn't known that that had meant so much to Sora. The fact that she meant that much to him came as a complete surprise as well. Her heart soared.

"Ok then. So, if you didn't get a weapon, grab a keyblade. Except for those two keyblades on that pedestal over there. Those are Roxas's. He and your Naminé should be here shortly." Announced Virgil.

That took a moment to sink in. Roxas and Naminé. They will get to see them again. It was still a sock to them that they were still technically "alive", if Nobodies. Nobody said anything for a moment. Instead, they were thinking about Naminé and Roxas.

After a moment, Kairi wiped the tears that formed from her eyes and walked up to a pedestal. She grabbed the keyblade that lay on its gleaming surface. A burst of light filled the air, momentarily blinding everybody. When their vision had cleared, their eyes immediately turned towards the keyblade in Kairi's hand.

The hilt for the keyblade was made of a gleaming silver metal, possibly mythril. The left side of the hand guard, which curved from the bottom of the hilt to where it met the blade of the keyblade, was the color of the sea on a clear day. The right guard shared a color with a fluffy white cloud on a summers day. The blade itself was two pronged, like Sora's Oathkeeper, with a hollow space inbetween the prongs. The left prong was the gentle glimmer of the first light of a new dawn, while the right prong was the glorious brand of fire of sunset. Every nine inches or so between them lay a fine twist of wire that sloped up into a peak in the exact center between the two prongs, and then sloped back down to its original height upon reaching the other side. The first wire was the deep blue-black of midnight. The second twist was the soft inferno of the distant stars. The third, and final, wire was transparent, sharing its appearance with its surroundings.

The outer edge of these prongs were extremely sharp, yet only to those that meant harm to its wielder. The prongs met about three feet from where they separated at the hilt. The teeth, which came out of the left prong, contained a twisting wire outline of a heart, one strand of twisting metal being pearl white, the other being jet black, overlaid with the Japanese kanji for dream in the same color as Kairi's eyes. The keychain was formed from the locket that Sora had given her… was it truly only yesterday?

The entire group stood with their mouths agape, gazing at the keyblade.

"Its name is Radical Dreamer." Kairi announced in a voice that was somehow young and old, wise and foolish, light and dark. Everybody present there stared at Kairi, except one person standing some distance away, leaning against the sandstone walls of the amphitheatre. A woman of about thirty, she had delicate blond hair and large blue eyes. She wore a simple white dress and sandals. Her name was Naminé and she was the only survivor of the original group of heroes. When she heard that voice, she smiled. It seems as if Kingdom Hearts must have a lot at stake in this girl to just willy nilly possess her like that. She began to walk over to the group.

"Kairi… you all right?" said Sora in a concerned voice. Kairi blinked, shook her head, then responded.

"Whoa… what just happened? I remember getting this keyblade, and then my memory just… blanks out. I wonder what it's called?" Kairi said in a confused voice, observing the keyblade with interest.

"… but… you just said that the keyblade was called Radical Dreamer a few seconds… oh… I see. You must have been possessed by a spirit of some sort." Sora said in a confused then relieved voice. For all his antics, Sora was one smart cookie when it came to figuring out crap like this. Playing a marathon run of Final Fantasy games every summer would do that to you.

As this was going on, Riku went up to a keyblade and picked it up. Another flash of light filled the air, and once again everybody was blinded. When their eyes were done being impaired by magical light that appeared from nowhere, they saw that Riku was wielding Oblivion, except with a pure white infinity symbol as its keychain. Since I am too lazy to describe it to you guys, you're going to have to Google it if you forget what it looks like.

"Wicked…" said Riku under his breath, his eyes feasting at the sight of his new found weapon with which he can fend off Sora's berserk attacks when he insults Kairi. Oh, and it would be pretty effective against those Heartless, too.

"That is the Oblivion. One of the more famous keyblades out there." Said Virgil in an oddly emotional voice.

"Crap… its not an original one?"said Riku in a disappointed voice

"Wait… so Sora and Riku get cliché non original keyblades, yet Kairi gets one that nobody has ever seen before? Are you sure this isn't badly written fan fiction with a lazy author?" asked Xemnas.

"If it was, then explain my keyblade?"said Kairi in a triumphant voice, the arm not holding her keyblade wrapped around Sora's shoulders.

"Maybe the author has a crush on you or something? I don't know. I was just saying." Said Xemnas in a defensive voice.

Suddenly, a huge bolt of blue lightning came down from the heavens and struck Xemnas. A couple of seconds later all that remained of him were a smoldering pair of scorched leather boots and a pile of ashes. An intense gust of wind flared up and blew away the ashes, which somehow caused the boots to catch on fire and explode into thousands of pieces of cow remains.

A voice shouted out from the heavens, "THIS IS NOT THE AUTHOR SPEAKING. HE DOES NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON KAIRI THAT HE WOULLD LIKE TO ADMIT AT THIS TIME. NAMINÉ, HOWEVER…"

The voice was cut off by the sound of a scuffle, along with what sounded like ,"Damn it Thor, I only hired you to turn Xemnas into a pile of ash, not to reveal the inner workings of my mind!!! WHAT IF MY GIRLFRIEND READS THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then there was silence.

"Obviously, that proves that Xemnas was wrong and that that topic should never be brought up again." Said Gabriel in an ironic voice. Everybody sagely nodded in agreement with him, including a pale faced Kairi and a furious Sora.

**I am going to end this chapter here. I do have original keyblades designed for Sora and Riku, though I don't think it is appropriate to reveal those at this point in time. I am sorry this is so short, but I still have to plan out the next part and keeping you guys waiting is hurting me on the inside. Please review. And breaking the fourth wall is fun!!!! Should I continue to do so? Or does it ruin the story? Hmm… HELP ME!!! I CAN'T DECIDE!!!**


	16. Home is Where Your Stuff Is

**Yah… this is later than expected. I sorry. And this isn't the chapter with the promotions… that will be the next Captain Shade chapter. Instead, this reveals a bit more of the personalities of the characters, there likes and dislikes, etc. Ok… so its filler. **

**I sort of hit a snag with what the new class names for the Heartless should be. I already know for Shade and Domovoi, but Vestara and Vergere have been giving me issues. Correction: Vestara has been giving me issues, and Vergere has been sitting in the back of my mind, taunting me over this. **

**Wait… that gave me an idea! Ok, so I now I just need Vestara. If by the time I write the next chapter I can't think of anything good, expect something cliché. **

**Well… on with the chapter! **

Chapter 16: Home is Where Your Stuff Is

_We left the Bridge, our minds still reeling from shock. Promotions! This was like a dream come true… well, except Heartless don't sleep, so the other type of dream! I was as happy as a bone that had just been found by a dog, as a school girl who had just been asked out by her crush, as a janitor who just saw a kid slip in his own pool of vomit, conveniently wiping most of it up. _

_That happiness abated slightly when I discovered the unfortunate fact that bulkheads on ships were solid metal and thus hurt like a bitch when you accidently rammed into one while distracted by thoughts of grandeur and kick-assness. That point was driven home with even more gusto when Domivoi walked straight into me after I hit the bulkhead, pinning me between him and the cold, very hard surface. My head especially suffered a severe impact with the bulkhead, as I began to see stars swirling around me in all sorts of prettyful colors, like a halo of odd shaped Trix. Domivoi fell backwards, and I just sort of collapsed. _

_My hearing also decided to take a vacation at that moment in time, so for about thirty seconds I couldn't see or hear. Unfortunately, my sense of touch was working at 110%, according to my pain receptors. So, when my hearing and sight came back from their all expense paid trip to Disney World, the first thing I saw was Vestara leaning over me, concern mixed with mirth in her eyes. The first thing I heard was Vergere laughing her freaking ass off. _

_"Ouch…" I said as a sat up, rubbing my head with my hand. Vestara snickered, then muttered something that sounded awfully like "Cure the idiot" and suddenly my headache was gone like so many leaves scattered in the wind. I jumped to my feet._

_"Let us never, ever speak about the events of these past two minutes on the pain of a horrible death. Deal?" I said in a falsely cheerful voice that hid the embarrassment I was , who was chuckling, and Vergere, who was still cackling in the background, nodded. Domivoi, who had just gotten up a second ago, also nodded in agreement, a dazed look in his eyes. _

_The pitter patter of Heartless feet running across the deck of the ship sounded behind us. We turned and saw a Powerwild running full tilt down the hall at us. He somehow managed to skid to a halt before ramming into us. He stood there for a moment panting, then began to speak._

_"I was sent by the Admiral to show you to your room. Please follow me!" he said, then ran off down the corridor. We had to sprint just to keep him in sight. Let me tell you, watching a Defender run is like seeing an Inuit in Jamaica. It just doesn't click in your mind till you actually see it. (An. I used Inuit instead of Eskimo as they hate the word Eskimo. Its like calling a German a Kraut or an Asian a Gook)_

_After about five minutes of wishing that Vestara had learned Haste and cursing out the abnormal speed of our guide, we arrived at our room. That's right. Room. Not rooms, but room. Looks like we're a "family" now. _

_"This is your room. It has all your basic amenities: bathroom, kitchen, chairs, two desks, two bunk beds, though Kingdom Hearts only knows why you need those pieced of surplus firewood, bed side tables, and that would basically be it. Oh, and an armoire for your various weapons." he said, panting. Yes, we Heartless do breath. I mean, we are all heart, and the heart needs to pump something through our shadowy blood stream. May as well be oxygen. _

_The Powerwild ran off, leaving us alone outside the room. After about a minute of awkward waiting and silence, I walked up to the high tech sliding door and palmed the activation plate on the left side of the door. It slid open with a hiss, not the hiss of a snake but the hiss of air slowly leaking from a balloon. If it had hissed with a snake, i would have freaked and smashed the thing open with my sword. I hate snakes with a burning passion._

_We walked into the room and looked around. Within were contained the various items of furniture that the Powerwild had told us about. Everything was in the "Hotel Room" style, if you know what I mean. In fact, I'm pretty sure they just built a metal box the size and shape of a hotel room and magically transported the room here. Saves time, money, and clears up some space in the cities for us to build our huge sprawling apartment buildings. Basically, what we do is we take the remains of buildings, remove some of the outside rooms , and build bridges between these buildings that fit into the spaces where those rooms used to be. We then build buildings around those bridges, turning them into corridors of sorts, and repeat the process until every building nearby is part of our huge ass building. Our largest one stretches across an entire continent on one of the moons of the world of Planet Hollywood. _

_Domivoi immediately called dibs on one of the bottom bunks. Vestara and I, being the only ones to have the ability to suspend ourselves in the air above the surface that we define as the floor, got the top bunks. Vergere got the other bottom bunk. Considering that we Heartless don't need sleep, we got into some pretty fine arguments over who would sleep on which side of the room. It was finally decided that it would be me and Domivoi on the left side of the room and Vestara and Vergere on the right side._

_About five minutes later, as we were lounging on our beds, a rap came at the door. By an unspoken consensus, I got up and answered it. Really, I was the only sane choice. Vestara would have blasted the knocker out of existence, Domivoi would have scared the guy, and Vergere would have caused the guy to die of shock. Shadow Heartless in officer country, the colloquial name for where we were roomed, were a rare breed._

_I palmed the opening panel thingie and the door slid open, revealing a Butler Heartless. They were one of the rarer civilian breeds of Heartless, wearing an immaculate tuxedo and having the head and body of a walrus. _

_"Excuse me, sir, but I have your and your roommates luggage with me. You seem to have left it on the deck of the hangar." He said in a respectful tone with just a hint of a British accent. Even among the Heartless, British butlers are legendary._

_"Oh… wow. I cannot believe that we forgot about our luggage. I feel like a total idiot right now." I said, smacking my forehead with my palm. _

_"That's quite all right, sir. Happens to everybody, leaving their luggage somewhere. Good thing the Gremlins didn't get to it, though. We've had an infestation of them lately." The butler said in an exasperated voice. _

_"Well… thanks! Here's something for your troubles!" I said in a cheerful voice as I handed the guy 2000 munny. I was cheerful as the money wasn't mine. That Powerwild had dropped his wallet and... well, there a lot of Powerwilds on this ship. And they all look exactly the same. I am not going to waste my time tracking down one guy among millions of identical twins. He wants it, he can get it himself._

_"Why, thank you sir. Here is your luggage." He stepped aside to reveal our bags. _

_"Yo, Domivoi! Get out here! Our crap is back!" I called back into the room. There was a huge rumble as the massive Defender rolled off the bed. The stomping tread of an elephant accompanied his footsteps. I stepped out into the hallway as not to get in his way and be crushed like an ant underneath the feet of a giant._

_The Butler scurried off, and me and Domivoi manhandled the bags into the room. I have no idea what the hell Vergere packed, but whatever it is it ways a ton or ten. I was afraid that if I dropped her luggage that the impact would leave a crater in the floor, and that is a repair that I do not want to have to pay for. Not on my salary. Hell no._

_So, to avoid a repeat of the events that killed the dinosaurs, I very gently lowered bags to the floor. Vergere instantly leapt into the small pile of luggage that belonged to her, becoming a whirlwind of unpacking might the likes of which the universe had never seen before. Or at least the occupants of this room. _

_In the space of seconds, that once barren corner of the room had been transformed into a wonderland of books, knickknacks, and lit scented candle, raising the threat level of the entire room from cockroach to fire hazard. A heavy purple curtain was somehow hung from the bunk above her and stretched around her entire bed. Most of her books were philosophy based, though there were some shockers in there like a few books of poems by Shel Silverstein. It was like a pawn shop crossed with a fortune teller's stall._

_"… holy shit." Vestara and I muttered at the same time. Our eyes were wide with shock and awe. _

_"Well… that explains why those freakin bags were so heavy." I said in a stunned voice. Vergere shot me a mirth filled smile, then jumped onto her bed and grabbed a book. I shook my head top clear it, then went about unpacking my own shit. That took about twenty minutes, including putting up the Blue Oyster Cult and the Fray posters and that Coldplay autograph I stole off of the corpse of a keyblade wielder. One of my pillows was now emblazoned with the album cover of Hotel California, the other one with the cover to Dark Side of the Moon by Pink Floyd._

_My comforter was a portmanteau of different videogame screen shots, ranging from Chrono Trigger and Final Fantasy to Mario and Mega Man to Grim Fandango and Legend of Zelda. My sheets were unchanged, cotton with miniature Heartless emblems. In my suitcase, which rested on a small platform that extended beyond the edge of the bunk bed, I had my own collection of books. A few of them were on philosophy, with titles ranging from Plato's Republic to Nietzsche's Thus Spoke Zarathustra, as well as Sun Tzu's The Art of War. However, most of the books were more recent novels like Michael Chabon's The Yiddish Policeman's Union. I also had a complete collection of the albums of Coldplay, Queen, the Beatles, the Fray, the Black Mages, and practically every other good band out there._

_Vestara's bunk also experienced some changes. One of her pillows was emblazoned with Lufie's pirate crossbones from One Piece, while the other had Totoro from Miyazaki's My Neighbor Totoro on it. I was completely flabbergasted. I never would have expected her to be a Studio Ghibli fan. Her comforter was a shot of the entire cast of Cowboy Bebop. Her sheets were emblazoned with the movie poster for Spirited Away. On the wall near her bed she had placed a Dragon Ball Z poster and a Bleach poster, while on the ceiling above her bed was a poster for Code Geass. Obviously she loved her anime._

_Her bed had an outcropping like mine that contained her suitcase. Within her suitcase lay whole volumes of manga, from Card Captor Sakura to Bleach to yaoi and even some hentai. She also had, to my surprise, a copy of Ender's Game, one of the best books ever. _

_Finally, Domovoi's section of the room. His comforter consisted of a life size painting of a medieval knight dueling a ninja. One of his pillows was in the shape of a kite shield, while the other one was a buckler. His sheets were imprinted with the likeness of Aragorn from the Lord of the Rings. Above his bed were posters of other characters from the Lord of the Rings and famous knights from a variety of worlds. No surprises there._

_His luggage, which was in a cabinet underneath his bed, contained a whole lot of fantasy books including the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit. Again, no surprise._

_So, basically, after unpacing, we relaxed. I read a book, Vestara read manga, Vergere… well, she had a heavy curtain hung around her bed, so I couldn't tell what she was doing, but it smelled like more than candles were being burned over there. And Domivoi read some Forgotten Realms book._

_After about an hour and a half of this, Domivoi pulled out from deep within his luggage… a portable dvd player! With Fight Club in it! WOO HOO! _

_He placed the dvd player on the desk that was in the right corner of the room, near the door, plugged it in to a wall jack to charge, and turned it on. We were halfway through watching it when there was yet another knock at the door. Muttering under my breath, I got up from my chair, put down the popcorn which had come out nowhere once the movie had started, and answered the door. _

_It was a rather nervous looking Soldier._

_"The techies down on the medical deck are ready to Promote you." He said._

_"ALREADY! Crap, and we were just getting to the good part of Fight Club. And Vestara has Princess Mononoke with her. Fuck." I said in a surprised whine. I mean, yah, the Promotion will turn us as awesome as all hell, but Japanese Anime is just too good. Oh well. We can always watch it later. _

**And that is it for this chapter. I have no idea when the next one will be up. I have so much crap that I have to do… it's ridiculous. Despite my sarcastic claims otherwise during class, I am not an avatar of a god or Jesus. And for the record, I am a huge Miyazaki fan and love anime. Well, please review. And if you have any ideas for a good class name for Vestara, for the love of all that it is magical and deadly tell me! Well, till next time, good bye.**


	17. Dark Force Rising

**Finally, the Promotions are here! YAY! On with this chapter!**

**Chapter 17: Dark Force Rising**

_We were escorted down the hall by a small detachment of Deserters led by the Soldier. We walked down to the Medical/ Cafeteria area, combined into one out of necessity due to the horrible quality of the food. I wouldn't give that shit to Sora, may he be eternally damned to hell. Even school cafeteria food has a lower casualty rate than this slop._

_As we were walking, I got an idea to make this trip a bit more enjoyable. I turned to the nearest Deserter._

_"So… if you guys are called Deserters, then why are you in the Military?" I said in my sweetest sounding voice. It sounded like somebody had poured molten molasses down my throat. The Deserter began to nervously shift around on his feet as he marched, not sure how to respond. Vestara, who was walking in front of me, instantly picked up on what I was doing and began to pester the closest Deserter to her. Then, Vergere joined in and things got… interesting. _

_"So, is the name Deserter for your type of Heartless descriptive of your personality type and behavior, or is it a designation with a historical connotation? Or was it just chosen because it sounds cool?" she asked in a tone of academic curiosity, like a teacher would use when asking a student why the hell he just ate that worm, as if she didn't already know the answer. _

_The poor Deserter was not the brightest of fellows, and in fact was often considered to be stupid by his peers, who were no Einsteins themselves. In fact, the Deserters invented the battle tactic known as "Running Around Like All Hell and Hoping that you hit the Enemy and Kill Him before He Returns the Favor", which happened to be their proudest achievement as a group. In a recent ranking by the Undead Ten, a group of ten famous generals who had been turned into Heartless, it was rated as the second worst tactic in history, with the first being the infamous "Pointless Suicide Mission". Thus, Vergere's use of words longer that three syllables confused his brain to such an extent that his head quite literally exploded._

_"They're on our side, remember?" I said as I wiped the remains of that poor saps shadowy blood from my face. _

_"I didn't know that someone could be so stupid that words over three syllables would cause their head to fucking explode! I mean, damn! How could that guy walk and talk at the same time if he was that stupid?" Vestara chuckled as she increased the amount of magic flowing through her body, causing her to vibrate and shake the remains of the Deserter off of her. There were some days that I would have killed for that ability. Like that time I was on the frontlines and a shipment of fertilizer got blown up about 5000 feet above my squad's position. It freakin rained Chocobo crap for three days! I smelled like a sewer in Vegas!_

_"Actually… he couldn't. This one time he tried to walk while talking and he passed out from the exertion on his brain. You probably did him a favor by putting him out of his misery." Said the Soldier, grimacing at the memory._

_After that, we walked in silence. After about a half an hour of walking, we reached our destination. As we approached, a rather odd sound could be heard in the background._

_"What the hell! That was the worst evil maniacal laugh I have ever heard. I've heard DEMYX do a better laugh than that, and he was dying from massive internal injuries to his lungs caused by my sword impaling them!" I said, shaking my head in disgust. It sounded tinny and utterly horrible, as if it was being played from a phonograph that had been carved from balsa wood and had been recorded over the sound of a thousand souls being tickled to death by a short man named Phil._

_"Wait… you killed Demyx too!" exclaimed Vestara, totally shocked. _

_"Kind of. He was fighting this other guy and he tried to escape by jumping off of a 500 foot cliff. Unfortunately for him, my sword just happened to be there to… cushion his fall. His lungs got impaled. He didn't stop laughing for three minutes, when he died of his wounds. The whole time he was coughing up blood as he laughed." I said, shuddering at the memory. There was nothing quite like the sight of a fatally wounded man maniacally laughing out his lifeblood to mentally scar you._

_"Whoa… didn't know he died in such a bloody manner… damn." Vestara said in a surprised voice. _

_"Yah… not many people do." I said,noticing that our honor guard was slowly moving away from us. Quickly, my eyes scanned the room around us, and I noticed for the first time that we happened to be standing in the exact center of a magic circle. Inscribed with the sigil for the spell Stop. So that's how they planned on doing the promotion. Ok. _

_As soon as the foot of the last Deserter left the area of the circle, the sigil flared to life, showering us in a dazzling rainbow of light like a disco ball combined with strobe lights. It was pretty psychedelic. _

_Then… everything Stopped. I couldn't feel a thing, though I can still see. That soon stopped when they cast blind on me. Though I could still think, I couldn't see or feel. And then my hearing disappeared too. I was all alone in the dark abyss of my mind._

_A second passed, or an eternity. Stars were born and died. Or not. When your Stopped, you disappear from time. Eventually,my senses came back to me all at once, which surprised and confused me. Even more confusing was how… different my body felt. _

_I opened my eyes. They seemed to be working like usual. I appeared to be in a lab of some sort, strapped to a cold metal table. I glanced down at my body. Holy shit._

_Well, for one thing, I was bareskinned no longer. I was completely covered from head to toe in armor as black as midnight, yet I didn't feel the weight of it in the slightest. My wings, it seem, were unfortunately gone. Crap. I felt a new sort of… energy coursing through me, as if I was filled to the brim and beyond with magic. It felt frickin awesome!_

"_Yo… can you guys let me off of this table? I want to see what I am capable of!" I shouted in excitement and anticipation._

"_Sure thing…" said a Wizard technician. He pressed a few buttons on a keyboard and the straps were gone. I sprang up like a coiled snake leaping toward its rather unfortunate prey. I felt as light as a feather. I mentally called for my weapon, and it appeared in my hand._

_Instead of my usual sword, what appeared was a long jet black knightsword made of the finest of magical steels mined on the world of Mysidia. Bright green lines ran along the blade in patterns that no human mind could comprehend without going insane. It was the legendary mageblade Destiny's Way._

"_Holy shit…" me and the technician said at the same time. Apparently, they had had no idea that the Promotion would give me such a legendary weapon. Woo hoo! Take that science! Score one for the random nature of the universe! _

_Then… I felt a strange urge over come me. I focused my newfound magical energy pn the ground below me, and suddenly I was afloat! Hell yes!_

"_Ok… switching you to the Biskmatar class was quite possibly the best idea ever!" shouted the technician in glee. _

"_so… can I use magic now?" I asked in a hopeful voice._

"_Yah… but only low level spells. Nothing above Firaga." Replied the technician._

"_That's still freaking awesome. Where are my friends so I can show off?" I asked as I floated towards the door. _

"_Vestara is right through that door." He said._

_I palmed open the door and walked through into the room beyond. When I saw Vestara, I whistled softly. _

_She had the body of robed woman and the wings of an Angel Star. She wore a hat that was shaped like the head of an Angel Star. In her hand was a scythe that was forged thousands of years ago in the center of a neutron star by the evil god Fluffy. It was known as Ender's Sceptre. Vestara was a Wraith. And… she was beautiful. Ok… I have feelings for her! Happy, you cretins! You try being a sexless male surrounded by other sexless males for years on end. When you meet a sexless female who likes you and has a slightly higher chance of healing you than roasting you alive and laughing as you burn, you will instantly have feelings too! _

"_Holy crap…" we both said at the same exact time. That was followed by both of us saying "Jinx" at exactly the same time, which led to us bursting into laughter. _

"_Lets go find Domovoi and Vergere." I said, wiping tears from my eyes. _

_We entered another room, where we found Domovoi. Imagine a Defender, except slightly more compact, completely covered in golden armor, and glowing with a magical defensive aura, and you will have what he has become, an Invincible. In his hand was clutched the Mirror Shield, legendary for its reflectivity. It is said that this shield not only slain one of Medusa's cousins, but that it also caused the death of Paris Hilton when it showed her face on a very bad hair day. _

"_Well… looks like you got the short end of the stick…" I chortled._

"_Yah… you look almost exactly the same." Vestara laughed._

"_My powers have grown tenfold. Observe." Said the Invincible as he turned towards a machine designed to absorb magical energy. He breathed deeply, and his shield disappeared from his hands. He put his hands together like somebody from Dragon Ball Z would before unleashing a Kame-Hame-Ha._

"_HADOKEN!" shouted Domovoi, and a huge blinding burst of energy shot out from his hands to be absorbed by the machine, which looked like a huge Tesla Coil. _

"… _wow. Remind me to never piss you off." I said in a stunned voice._

"_In that case, avoid me on Thursdays. Its named after Thor, which some author of some fanfic I was reading horribly abused to kill off a character named Mansex." He deadpanned._

_We moved on to the next room to find Vergere, trying to think of what creature could she possibly be. When we arrived, we discovered that all of our guesses, ranging from a Hobbit to a Dragon, were as wrong as those guys that thought that the walls of Troy will never be breached and that no city is complete without a giant wooden horse built by your enemies for no reason and left outside your gates._

_She was still the same size as before, that much was the same. She still had the same basic body of a heartless, except now she was able to stand on her two back legs. She was garbed in green clothing, from a green feathered cap to a green jerkin and boots. Then… her appearance changed. She was wearing a blue beret and an orange tunic. In her hand she held a rapier that changed colors along with her clothing. It was known as the Epee-Prisme. She was a Jester, or a Philosopher. The name changed depending on her appearance._

_After we found Vergere, we decided to head back to our room to rest and watch Vestara's collection of Miyazaki films, starting with her favorite, which was Spirited Away, and going in random order after that. This will be lots of fun! WOO HOO!_

**That's the end of this chapter folks. Biskmatar means Mageknight in some language. I'm too tired to remember which one right now. While I go and sleep, can you guys please review? I will even leave out a plate of cookies for you guys! … I really must be tired. I forgot the milk. Damn it.**

**Oh… and I won't be around for the next three days. I'll be camping on a beach in Wildwood, New Jersey. I'll still be able to review via my phone, but writing will be kind of hard. I will bring my notebook, so expect the next chapter to be a bit better organized than most. Till then, adios.**


	18. Darkness Descending

**For starters, I have been listening to way too many songs by Coldplay, Train, and Queen lately, so this chapter will be… odd. Even for me. Coupled with a stress level of over 9000 and a personal life that is as fucked up as the OC was, you get… this.**

**Let me explain. Me and my girlfriend… we kind of broke up. Yet, things are not as bad as they might sound. Me and my friend agreed to start dating if things went south for both of us… which they basically are. This all happened over the past 24 hours, and my head is still spinning, so do not judge me, **

**This is very short, I know. But… there will be much more later on, once I get my life together. I swear. Its just such a confusing time for me…**

**I am probably going to repost the Captain Shade chapters as a separate story and add new ones to that from now on. Eventually, they will be connected, its just that the style is not consistent throughout Sanctuary and it has been bugging me. **

**I have gotten very little sleep for a couple of days prior to writing this chapter, mostly from me and my friends staying up till three in the morning playing Apples to Apples, which is the most fun game ever. Anyway, don't judge me. **

**So… here it is. **

Chapter 18: Darkness Descending

It began with a gentle sound, a soft sound, a deadly sound. The gentle scraping of rock against rock, of sand against sand, of everything against everything. The crash of distant thunder that was not thunder could be heard in the distance. A single black cloud swooped across the sky like a hawk to blot out the sun, filling the air with a quality of inky blackness that was quite disturbing.

Kairi looked around, sensing that something was going horribly wrong from the expression of crap your pants fear that was appearing on the faces of some of the inhabitants of this world. Gabriel turned to her and mouthed one word. Just one word. Heartless.

Her mind became filled with fright. The only things she had ever fought before were her friends, her friends who would… lay down their lives for her. Well, that was a maybe with Riku and the sadists, but everybody else would not hesitate for a single breath. Especially Sora… the boy who just made her dreams come true, who just made her see the value in herself at a time when she was most vulnerable, most unsure, most delicate. He could have said no to her heartfelt attempt to admit her love, laughed in her face, and walked away. He could have said that he'd rather just be friends, which could quite possibly be worse than the alternative, as its denial mixed with acceptance, being able to be with him yet not _be _with him. There is nothing more torturous than seeing the person who stole your heart everyday, yet having to bury those feelings because you know he doesn't reciprocate them, that he probably never will, yet he still cares for you.

A silent scream filled the air with an ear piercing non sound that jarred the bones of her jaw like an electronic toothbrush gone haywire.

"Virgil! What the hell should we do!" screamed Chaucer over the loud silence, a worried expression making itself comfortable on his face as it was pretty sure it would be staying there for a while.

"… I have no idea. How the fuck did thehy even get here! Ok…Clair, you and your squad go and warm up the ships. Everybody else…. Well, you know how to fight?"Virgil asked, suddenly unsure.

"Sure… if you gave us some frickin training on these WEIRD AS HELL WEAPONS!" screamed Axel, frustrated as a sumo wrestler trying to tie his shoes.

"Crap…knew I forgot something. You're just going to have to learn as you go. This is only the first wave of the attack. They usually throw the weak guys at us first in order to get rid of them and tire us out before we get to the stuff that can actually kill us. You should be fine." Said Virgil, his voice not portraying confidence in a level that was satisfactory for Kairi, but by then it was too late. The first black dots of Heartless ships were appearing just above the horizon in the east against the backdrop of the sun. It was beautifully epic, like a flaming rose.

She began to feel nauseated, dread filling her stomach with a cold heat that burned with an icy sting. She had no idea how to fight. She had only sparred against Sora and Riku, and even then they had gone easy on her. She had no idea how she was going to fight now. She glanced beside her. There was Sora, holding his keyblade like a sword. He wore a grim expression on his face, yet looked ready to fight. He glanced at her and shot her a smile.

Suddenly, she didn't feel so bad. Empowered by the pure force of young teenage love, she hefted her key blade like a sword and prepared herself to fight. In the distance, the first wave of the descending darkness that was the Heartless landers landed and gave began to fill the area with thousands of what Kairi assumed to be Heartless.

She steadied herself, breathed in a deep breath, and exhaled. Then she took on a battle stance that she was in an old Japanese samurai movie and prepared to meet the storm.

**Yah… this is short. I know. I am really sorry. Really. I will make it up to you guys. I swear. Please review this short chapter to find out what happens next. Oh, and i just finished one of my research papers and am considering posting it online. If I do, would you guys like to read it and get revenge for my inability to keep a schedule by tearing it to shreds?**

**Please review. And send caffeine. And sugar. My possibly new girlfriend loves caffeine. I call her my Sugar Demon… tee hee hee. **


	19. Death and all his Friends

**Warning: This chapter contains an extreme amount of blood and swearing. If you cannot deal with such things, please leave now. If you cant yet choose to go on anyway and get mentally scarred by this and go on to become a serial killer, legally this warning covers my ass.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts… and if I did, I know who I'd give it to : )**

**And without further ado… the chapter that I loved, yet hated, to write…**

Chapter 19: Death and all of his Friends

A sea of multicolored darkness slowly writhed its way to the gates of the amphitheatre as the warriors holding teethed implements of magical power known as keys stood in grim silence, waiting for the moment when a single wave would rise from that sea and break upon them, shattering and scattering their sad attempt at a formation like particles of dust in the wind. That happened after approximately ten minutes of nervous, apprehensive, gut wrenching, vomit inducing, nail biting, just plain creepy calm. It wasn't the calm before the storm. It was as if the storm itself was calm, as if it had an aura of peace about it.

One second after those ten minutes, that aura was smashed and broken to such an extreme extent that if it had somehow violated every rule of physics ever created and became an undead, it would have ceased to exist from having so much excess damage done to it. In other terms, it got mother fucked by that dark wave that suddenly formed and began to charge at the poor, poor wielders of the Keys and other assorted WEIRD AS HELL WEAPONS, to quote Axel, shouting obscenities so horrid that each time one was said a small hole was torn in the fabric of the universe so that the Supreme Deity, if he/she/it even exists wouldn't hear it and throw a hissy fit, while setting their weapons ON FIRE. For a good deal of the Heartless that made up this massive wave, their bodies were their weapons. So they set themselves on fire and charged headfirst at their most hated of enemies while screaming things so horrible God wasn't allowed to hear them. In a word: rape. Total, utter rapeage on a scale so massive that the universe isn't quite large enough yet to fit it.

Despite suffering many wounds, only some of their number died, though Xaldin was only half dead. His top half was still struggling, still clinging to life despite inexplicably being removed from his legs at the waist.

Xaldin was sliced in twain by a magical blast of energy loosed by a Wizard. It was a rather strange blast, more like the bastard child of a crossbow bolt and a bolt of lightning. It deep fried his legs, but not his chest, leaving a treat for any cannibals that happened along.

Vexen died as the result of a flaming Shadow running into his shield Frozen Pride, melting it just enough for a small Cesium vial to impact on his shield and react with the water, blowing his arms clean off of his body. A fragment of never melting ice pierced his heart at a respectable fraction of the speed of sound, causing the muscle to quite literally explode.

Marluxia was crushed to a bloody pulp when a Defender was catapaulted into the air by a Behemoth and landed on him shield first. However, there was still enough of a spark of life left in him for him to utter a single word... ultima. The last of his life force was spent on quite literally blowing everything within fifteen feet of him straight to hell. Including himself.

Larxene, after seeing all of this happen, decided that life wasn't quite worth living when you were the only sadist left alive and charged into the storm, cutting down Heartless left and right. As she was about to be cut down by a Darkside, she unleashed all of her power at once, unleashing an extremely potent magical spell known as Lumieres. Unfortunately, her mind was overcome by the sheer intensity of the power coursing through her veins and she succumbed to the cold grip of death, her candle snuffed out by her own choice.

And they fought for two hours straight, holding off wave after wave after wave until they could be rescied by the transports. By the end of the second hour, Kairi had a multitude of cuts and burns along her arms and legs, a couple of bruised ribs, and was so exhausted she could barely stand. Yet she stood fast against the hordes of inky black. Then, a voice rang out through the din of the battle ," The transports are here! The fuckin transports are here!" Kairi had had no idea that Gabriel had such a piercing yell.

Then, she saw something that made her blood run like ice in her veins. Sora, lying five feet away from her on the warm bloodied sand, a stream of blood leaking from his broken nose, his dirty, sweaty hair matted against his head, his leg twisted in a direction that didn't look natural. A slash ran from his right eye to his right cheek. His eyes were staring with a steely daring resistance at the Invisible who stood above him, his sword poised to stab the poor boy right through the heart. Time seemed to freeze around her. Her thoughts twirled around through her head like butterflies in a hurricane, moving at lightspeed yet going along at random, nothing quite connecting to form something coherent. Until… she realized what had to be done. What she had to do.

She ran towards the spot where her boyfriend was about to be stabbed through the heart like a human sacrifice and brandished her keyblade before her. A tear formed in her eye, made crimson by the blood and sand on her face. The crimson tear dripped to the ground, the first of many to be shed that day.

She leapt forward, twisting as she did so that her back was parallel with the ground. She brought the keyblade up to be parallel with her chest, running all the way up to her face. The dark gleam of the Invisible's sword was reflected in her eyes as she slowly made her way towards her fate. She closed her eyes and opened her heart.

The loud, jarring sound of steel clashing with steel rang through the air as a bright, searing pain shot from her left eye to her left cheek. Then she felt the sword slip into her lower left chest. It burned with the fire of ten million suns. Through the intense sensation, she dimly felt her body impact against the soft hardness of the sand with a thud. A voice shrilly called out something. She realized it was her name.

Her vision began to grow hazy, foggy, like a window next to Niagara Falls. Through this haze she saw the Invisible get cut down by Riku, saw Sora somehow manage to get to his feet with that awfully broken leg of his and hobble the little distance that separated them, collapsing into a sobbing heap next to her. The pitter patter of feet also made it through the haze, which by now had spread to her hearing as well. The last thing she felt was Sora's head on her right side, his tears soaking into her shirt. The last thing she saw was an incomprehensible face above her. Then, she fell into the darkness.

**I am the biggest asshole ever for ending it like this. I know. So sue me. You got to see the four most annoying people in the Organization die horrible deaths, so there. **

… **I think I like doing shorter chapters from now on. It takes less time, and it allows for a lot more concise, clear, connected writing. Of course, your opinions matter to me. Tell me what you, the readers, think.**

… **I have nothing else to say except review and favorites would be appreciated. Thank you. **


	20. Orders

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been a bit sick and my girlfriends ex has been attempting to kill me. Thankfully, I am very good at talking people out of doing rash and stupid things like that, so here I am, still alive…**

**This chapter will be very crappy. I am still not feeling all that well, and I have writers block on how to show Sora's emotions about Kairi's act. … As for Kairi's fate… that will be revealed later. When I actually decide what her fate will be.**

**This is another short chapter. I will write long chapters as soon as I have the time to. Which should be in a couple of weeks. Well, enjoy this chapter for now.**

Chapter 20: Orders

_As we were watching the marathon of Miyazaki's films, a knock came at the door. I was forced to remove myself from my very comfortable bed to answer it. God damn it. Why does this always happen when we get to the good part of Porco Russo! A movie featuring a pig that flies a freaking airplane deserves to be watched all the way through, not stopped just at the climax!_

_ So, I answered the door. It slid open to reveal a rather nervous looking Soldier clutching a manila envelope so tightly in his shaking hands that it was actually wrinkling. I could hear it crinkle from where I stood. _

_ "um…. Sir… I… I have these orders for you…" the Soldier stammered out, shivering with what appeared to be fear. He stuck his hand out. I grabbed the orders from his hand._

_ "Why so nervous?" I asked him. The Soldier seemed to pale, though that is anatomically impossible for a Heartless. _

_ "Me… nervous? Why do you think so?" he said as his eyes darted around, looking for an escape path. _

_ "There's no reason to be frightened." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder, or rather where his shoulder would be if he had still occupied that point in space. He had run off at quite the respectable speed for a Soldier._

_ I shook my head in wonder. I mean, really. We haven't done anything to make the common troops fear us… well, except for setting some of the more annoying ones on fire… and causing their heads to explode… and just outright killing that one Vendor who wouldn't leave us the hell alone. We don't want any means we do not want any of what you're selling! If we stab you for not knowing that, it is not our fault. It is your fault for being such an annoying twit. Besides, what the hell are we going to do with some of that crap anyway? Just cause High Command instituted a rule that we all have to carry some odd amount of money and/or weird material like a chunk of mythril on us at all times so we can drop it if we die in combat doesn't mean we have to buy it from you._

_ I went back inside, envelope in hand. When the others saw the envelope in my gras , they paused the movie and looked at me with expectant expressions as I opened the envelope. Within was contained a set of orders, similar to the ones I received that got me here in appearance. They read:_

_ Captain Shade, Lieutenants Vestara and Domovoi, and Vergere,_

_ You are ordered to proceed with all haste to the hangar bay where you will receive further orders. Bring all necessary items for battle with you. Do not bring more than 3 pounds of non essential items with you. All of your non essential personal effects will be cared for in your possible absence._

_ The Admiral_

_ Crap. And I was just getting used to being here. Oh well. We stood around in silence for about a minute, and then we began to pack up our shit. We brought relatively few things with us, mostly personal effects like pictures of Hollow Bastion and diaries and crap like that. I brought some books. Vergere also brought some books I have no idea what everybody else packed._

_ Ten minutes after receiving the orders, we were on our way to the hangar._

_ "I wonder where we are going?" said Domovoi in a curious tone of voice as we walked,_

_ " To the hangar." Me and Vestara said at the same time, much to our amusement._

_ "not what I meant, dumbasses. I meant where are we being shipped off to now?" he said, exasperated._

_ "Oh… probably some hellhole of a world so that we could rally the troops and give us victory. Or maybe some really high profile world that demands the best of the best to attack it. Or maybe some place for us to train in our new powers and bodies so we can kill the Nobodies in ever more awesome ways. We'll only find out when we get there." Said Vergere._

_ '"True. Very true." I said. That was pretty much the end of the conversation. We walked in relative silence the rest of the way to the hangar. By relative, I mean that there was the occasional firing off of Fire spells at Big Bodies that refused to go any faster, Domovoi got stuck in the turbolift, and we saw some Heartless retching from the cafeteria food. Janitorial staff were there before they even threw up. Efficiency at its finest._

_ After about ten minutes of walking, we got to the hangar, where they had something in store for us that we would never have seen coming. Something so surprising that if we had known beforehand about it, we would have refused to go to the hangar and probably have hid beneath the covers until they decided to leave us alone. It was a surprise worse than a suicide mission, worse than a recon mission into the deepest recesses of the 9 hells of legend. We were to assassinate a new wave of keyblade wielding heroes… one of whom has the name Sora._

_ Another keyblade wielding idiot named Sora running around. That is just what we need right now. Yep. We need it like I need nitric acid poured all over my body. _

_ Fuck. Why does this shit always get passed on to us? I mean really. Sure were the elites, but don't we have Heartless that are designed to be assassins? I really hate my life at times._

… **Things are going to get very interesting from here on out. Next chapter will be about Sora and Kairi. I swear. Please review. Till next time, my friends, adios.**


	21. Pain

**This is the chapter we have been waiting for. Kairi's fate is revealed here. **

… **I think this might be my favorite piece I have ever written. I'm completely obsessed with shit like Cowboy Bebop and I think that this is the first time ive ever been able to write something halfway as good as what they have on that show. **

… **And I've just realized how weird my life actually is. My girlfriend is a diehard Card Captor Sakura fan and I'm a huge Cowboy Bebop fan. How the hell does that even work? They're both classic examples of the two opposing sides of anime, fun and cartoony with magic and dark and gritty with sci fi. **

**Sorry to ramble like that, its just that I've seen some things lately that have chilled me to the bone and leave me really worried for my friends. You know who you are. Things could be different this time. You never know.**

**Before I ramble on any further, I present to you this next chapter with characters I do not own featuring.**

Chapter 21: Pain

Sora sat there, staring at the cold black metal of the dirty deck of the ship beneath him. It was scuffed and scratched from years of people walking over it. A small puddle of blood was by his right side. It had formed from the slow dripping of the red stuff of life from a rather wicked cut right by his right eye and cheek, which was only one of a rather extensive collection of newly acquired bruises, cuts, slashes, and abrasions. His left leg was painfully gnarled and twisted. His hair was tinged a reddish gold from sand and blood caked into it.

Yet the pain he felt externally could not hope in its wildest dreams to match that which he felt within. He was filled with an agony so deep, a despair so dark, a sorrow so profound that it was all he could do to prevent himself from just falling apart. He had no idea that she was that devoted to him, that she was willing to do something that damn foolish for him.

He began to slump forward, his back sliding along the metal of the bulkhead behind him until his head was staring at the point where the wall across from him and the ceiling intersected in a sharp crease.

_If she died because of him… _

_No. I refuse to think that. She's not going to die. She can't die! She's all I have left, the only thing that's making my life worth living._ _Without her… I don't know what I would do. … I can't live without her._

He flashed back to their arrival on the ship, Riku helping him walk as the battle concluded around him in a loud silence. He was too shocked to hear anything at all. About twenty paces in front of them, Xion and Zexion were gently carrying Kairi, running towards the ship, looks of worry on their sweat plastered faces. Eventually, they reached the cool shade of the ship. Riku had told him to stand somewhere and then he ran off somewhere to get a doctor. Sora had stood there for a moment, then wandered off down a corridor until he found a convenient bulkhead to collapse against.

After a minute of silence, he banged his fist against the cold metallic surface of the bulkhead behind him, the frustrated sorrowful rage filled melancholy that he was feeling reaching a critical level, forcing him to do something, anything to relieve the pain. The jarring sensation of bone grinding against metal was a slight relief from the maelstrom of emotions that lay within. Tears began to stream down his cheeks, leaving crimson streaks running along in their wake as they ran through the grime and blood that stained his entire body.

_… She loves me. Why else would she dive in front of a blade meant for me? ... she loves me. … Do I love her?_

That question ripped through the hurricane of his psyche, destroying what little order the storm had had, leaving behind only chaos in its wake. He searched for some answer, any answer to his question. Does he love her? Does he love her? _Do I love her?_

It almost destroyed him, that question. It tore through him, ripping him to shreds. If he loved her, that would make the pain of what had just happened all the more painful, right? But if he didn't love her, then she did what she did for a feeling that he didn't reciprocate, and that added guilt would increase his pain to a level that he didn't think he could bear. Yet he had to know. He couldn't stay in this state of unknowing forever, cause that would also tear him apart, leaving him an agonized wreck of a human being searching for something he might never find. It was a lose-lose situation.

Then… he found what he was looking for, deep within the core of his soul. That spark of hope that things will turn out okay, that Kairi will be fine, that Xemnas and those who had died weren't really dead, that they were hiding somewhere and were going to jump out and yell surprise and it will all be a joke and everything will return back to normal. Inside of that spark, he found his answer. Any future without Kairi will have to be a future lacking him as well. He just couldn't live without her.

_... I love her._

The realization hit him like a punch in the stomach. His subconscious had been aware of this fact for a while now, but now that he was consciously aware of it… it hurt like a bitch, yet somehow made him feel … better. It rubbed hydrochloric acid into the already excruciatingly painful mental wounds he was experiencing, yet somehow gave them meaning. As if there was some reason for his pain. As if love somehow justified the agony that his soul was going through.

Yet all the love and meaning in the world didn't stop the fact that pain was pain and it _hurt_. The slight stream of tears turned into a quiet sobbing accompanied by a river of tear drops dripping down his face.

He had no idea how long he sat there trapped in the pain that now had purpose. He would have stayed there for an eternity if it hadn't been for the pitter patter of footsteps coming from farther down in the corridor. Sora didn't move a muscle except to close his eyes. The pitter patter got louder, until finally he could sense that the person was standing right in front of him.

" She'll live." Said a voice that was painstakingly familiar. It reminded him of Kairi in some ways.

He recognized that voice from somewhere long ago. Then he realized what she had said, and all thoughts of who she was and where he recognized that voice from disappeared from his mind. All of his thoughts turned to Kairi.

"It was a close thing at first. She had lost a lot of blood, and the blade was poisoned. But she'll live. She will have some pretty nasty scars and might be messed up emotionally. But she's alive." The voice said, compassionate and empathetic and full of sorrowful joy.

The tears began to streak down Sora's face again, a great tide of them as sobs sacked his body. These tears were not of sorrow, but of a joy so profound that it quite literally left him breathless. … the pain really did have meaning after all. She was alive, and that was worth any amount of pain that could be inflicted on him.

"Now… lets get you looked at. When Kairi had been conscious for about a minute before fainting again, the first thing she had said was 'Is Sora all right?' Don't make me telling her yes a lie." The voice was soothing and oh so damn familiar. Who was this person? His eyes shot open.

Standing above him was a blond haired girl of about fourteen. She had a slight build and delicate features. Her eyes were a color of blue that he had only seen one other time in his life, on…

"Naminé." He said, his voice full of wonder.

"Yep. That is me. … I'm her Nobody. Now hold still so I can take a look at your leg. You've really messed it up bad. How the hell did you make it this far anyhow?" she asked as she examined the indicated part of his body.

"Pure adrenaline and willpower." He replied, wincing as Naminé began to probe his injured leg.

"… shit. I had forgotten how strong your willpower can be. You do know that your leg is broken in no less than three places?" she said, grim amazement present in her tone of voice.

"Really? … is that bad?" At that response, Naminé started to chuckle.

"I had also forgotten how funny you can be Sora." She giggled, then her voice and expression took a turn towards sorrowful. "Yes, that is bad. Very bad. It needs to be looked at by a doctor immediately."

"That bad, huh?" Sora asked, grimacing.

"Yes, that bad." Naminé responded in a grim voice.

"Well, do you think I can walk any further on it? Cause I don't see any doctors wandering down the hallway." Asked Sora, the joking in his voice masking the concern deep within him that Kairi's sacrifice may be for naught, that he may die anyway and leave her all alone in the world.

"No. Taking a single step more could cause irreparable damage to your leg. Why didn't you go to the medical ward when you arrived on ship" asked Naminé, curious and concerned.

"Because I didn't want to take any attention away from Kairi's wounds." Sora said.

"That's sweet, if foolish. … I'll be right back with a stretcher so i can get you to the medical ward. Don't move from this spot, ok?" She said

"As if I can." Sora grinned, gesturing at his mangled leg. Naminé chuckled.

"I can see what my sister saw in you." She laughed, then her face donned a more serious and concerned expression.

"I'll be right back, ok?" she said, concern evident in her voice. She was a couple of feet away when Sora's voice rang out behind her.

"Wait. Why are you here?" he asked, curious.

"Because it is time to end this war once and for all. That is why. You'll hear more later." She responded over her shoulder.

"Is Roxas here to?" he asked, his voice filled with cautious excitement. Naminé stopped in her tracks. Hesitating, she responded a moment later.

"Yes. Roxas is here." She said in a voice that was almost too calm, as if she was controlling it to not allow any emotion into it. She walked off down the corridor until she turned left, the clanging pitter patter of her footsteps disappearing into the distance.

As soon as the sound of her footsteps was gone, Sora began to weep. He wept for the joy of Kairi living. He wept for the elation of being able to see his brother again. He wept for the sorrow of the possibility that Kairi had nearly died in vain. He wept.

**That is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. Well, I'm off to go and read the boatload of manga I just bought while getting a birthday gift for somebody. Adios, my friends. Please review!**


	22. Complications

**Ok. This chapter will be my attempt to top my previous chapter. Though… I don't think I can do it. Well, you reviewers be the judge. By the way, all of you guys who have favorite me, I thank you. Please don't be afraid to review though. I don't bite : ) **

** I do not own these characters, except in the limited capacity of being a shareholder in Disney. Well, on to the chapter then.**

Chapter22: Complicated

Zexion was sitting in a rather uncomfortable metal folding chair in the medical ward of the frigate _Raimon_. Behind him was a generic pair of metallic night tables that could be found in any hospital if one looked hard enough. In the hospital bed to his left lay Kairi, peacefully sleeping despite the heavy injuries she had sustained. The left side of her face contained a wicked looking scar that she had picked up just two days ago. Her left side, from her right underneath her arm pit to her waist, was also marred with a long and ragged scar, the child of a wound she had also picked up two days ago while saving Sora's life. The wound had turned into a scar that quickly due to a shitload of healing magic. Being a keyblade wielder has its perks when it comes to medical treatment.

To his right, in a bed similar to Kairi's, lay Sora. He was heavily sedated by morphine. He had just returned a little while ago from a surgery to repair the damage to his right leg, which had been grievously injured in the fighting two days ago. He had a scar on the right side of his face that, in a strange coincidence, mirrored the one Kairi had perfectly. It was slightly unsettling, how closely linked the destinies of these two were.

On a small couch near the door of the room, Xion and Riku were… not quite snuggled, but within spitting distance of it. Whatever the case, they were lying very close to one another with their arms wrapped around each other. Now, yes that would be considered snuggling, except they were lying in opposite directions of each other. Thus Xion was resting her head on Riku's rather odorous feet, and Riku was holding Xion's feet against his upper chest. … it was cute in a funny sort of way, kind of how a Pug dog is so ugly its cute.

It was around one in the morning, so it surprised Zexion when he heard the slight clanging of footsteps coming down the corridor outside the room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was Naminé, though his stomach twisted into a nervous, painful knot. She turned and walked into the room.

"… hey." Said Zexion in a controlled, even voice.

"Hey." Said Naminé as she grabbed a folding chair from a small pile that was leaning against the wall to the left of the door. She unfolded it and placed it next to Zexion, then sat down.

"How are they doing?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Well, Kairi is doing better than before. They've managed to stop the internal bleeding, though she has lost a lot of blood. However, she will be fine physically. Emotionally… well, that's another story. That will depend on Sora more than anything else. Speaking of Sora, they won't know if the surgery was successful or not till tomorrow. Other than that, he will be fine." Zexion said in a tired voice.

"Well… that's good to know. " Said Naminé, the false cheer present in her voice not matching the sorrow that lay in her eyes.

After that, they sat in an awkward sort of silence for a few minutes. Then, Zexion shattered it to pieces with a rather surprising question.

"If you liked Roxas from the first time you met him, then why did you go out with me before you, well, died?" he asked in a tone more appropriate for discussing the weather than asking such a serious question.

Naminé looked stunned for a moment, her eyes widening in shock. Slowly, she began to respond, picking up speed as she went on.

"… well, … you were my best friend. You were always there for me no matter what. You were the only one who truly understood me. And you were always so nice to me. I mean, you were always polite to everybody, but to me you were genuinely nice. You cared. And you were a self imposed loner, yet you let me in for some reason. I saw the you that almost nobody else saw. And I always suspected you had feelings for me so I thought if I asked you out you would become happier cause you were always so depressed and lonely and I couldn't help but falling in love with you." At this point, Naminé was becoming a bit hysterical, tears streaming from her beautiful blue eyes. They blurred her vision. The creak of a chair sounded in the distance._ I don't blame him for leaving. Not after what I've done to him… im such an asshole. I don't blame him if he hates me for playing with his heart like that._

Suddenly, she felt Zexion's arms wrap around her, giving her a tight hug. She had forgotten how good it felt to be in his arms. For a lonely, depressed person, he could be rather comforting.

"I had no idea. I thought you were just… playing games with me. I've always known that you liked Roxas. Everybody did. Yet… you chose to be with me. Everybody, myself included, thought you did that just to make Roxas jealous. I had no idea that you actually… well, loved me…." He said as he hugged her, her hot tears staining his shirt as she cried into his shoulder.

"Do you hate me now? Do you hate me for lying to you?" she asked, her emotion filled voice muffled by his shirt and body.

"No. I could never hate you." He said, chuckling despite the situation.

"Why? Why don't you hate me?" she asked, confused.

"… Because I do have feelings for you. Because I do love you." He said in a tender, caring voice. A shiver ran down her body.

"… Really?" she asked, her voice tense, struggling to dam the flood of emotions that wanted, needed to be expressed right now.

"Yes. … Though not romantically. I love you platonically, as a friend." He said, his voice sorrowful and apologetic.

"… I'm not sure whether to be relieved or sad at that." Said Naminé, her voice filled with plain emotion that could be joy or sorrow or anger.

"… I'm sorry. But I saw long ago that we were not meant to be anything more than best friends. I saw the way you looked at Roxas, the longing in your eyes. And I knew that you would never feel that way about me. That even though you may love me, your heart will always be with Roxas, even if you don't realize it." Said Zexion in a sad, understanding tone.

"… You're right. I could never what I feel for Roxas for you. … I guess I love you platonically too, then. I guess my heart tricked my head." She said, chuckling and crying.

"… say, did Roxas get jealous?" Zexion asked, curious. Namine chuckled again.

"… yes. He was very jealous. … He has always loved me as well." She said. Suddenly, she gasped, her face turning even paler than usual.

"What's wrong? Are you all right?" Asked Zexion, concern evident on his face and in his voice.

"I just realized something. Obviously, Sora and my sister are head over heels for each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they are married by the end of the month." Said Namine in an odd voice that was a cross between anger, sorrow, and joy.

"I don't see the problem there. I thought you would be happy for Kairi. Beside's you Sora is the only thing she has left in the world. " Said Zexion in a confused voice.

"Roxas is Sora's brother." Said Namine in an exasperated voice.

"I know what you're thinking. … That wouldn't be incest. It happens all the time. Actually, in China around September, one set of identical twins married another set." Said Zexion, grinning.

"… so its really ok? Its not taboo or anything?" she asked, embarrassed and hopeful.

"… my job in life is to be the know it all. I am sure." said Zexion in a confident tone.

"Ok… if you say so." Namine kissed Zexion right on the lips, stunning him.

"… ok, what was that Namine?" asked Zexion, confused.

"We can be best friends… with benefits." Namine said, smiling as she blushed.

"… ok. If you wish." Said Zexion, still recovering from that rather shocking action while silently thanking Seinfeld for creating such a wonderful social convention.

The beeping of an alarm on a watch filled the air. Namine glanced down at her watch and cursed.

"…I've got to go. … I'll see you around, Zexion." She said, then kissed him again.

"… ok. I guess I'll see you around then, Namine." He said once they were disconnected. She jogged out into the corridor. Zexion listened to her footsteps disappear into the distance, then collapsed into the folding chair. Why did his life have to be so wonderfully, horribly complicated? Huh? He fell asleep smiling at the complicated enigma that is life. This enigma also happened to include how he fell asleep in a metal folding chair in the first place. Nobody could figure that one out.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. … Yes, I know I just fucked up the entire romance thing at the end. But there is a reason that what happened happened. And it isn't because I say so. … you will see later on.**

**Do your worst flamers! You will never take me alive! ... yah, flaming is allowed. So please review and tell me how badly I fucked up. Till then, adios.**


	23. Road Trip

**Hey guys. This is another Captain Shade chapter. I finally got the storyline for this thing figured out, so the plot should get moving now. Onto the chapter, then. No need for a disclaimer here, as I actually own these characters. … and this is kind of filler, but it is important filler.**

Chapter 23: Road Trip

_How many fucking keyblade wielding douche bags named Sora can this multiverse have! The original one was bad enough. I mean, the kid took so many of us with him when he finally kicked the bucket that we actually have a memorial dedicated to those he killed. All three million of them, not including the ones present on the _Bismarck _when he blew that thing to shreds. Including those unlucky bastards, that's a total of five million Heartless! Dude was like some sort of ninja berserker. I mean really. He would charge into a mass of us like some sort of berserk idiot, we'd all attack him, and then we would die. … bastard._

_ Well, at least this Sora will soon be too dead to pose much of a threat. I am going to maim his so severely that even if he does come back as a zombie, he won't be a danger to us. And as for his Nobody, well we will have his Heartless on our side. What could go wrong?_

_ … Probably shouldn't say that. Don't want to jinx this of all things. We cannot mess this up, because if we do, we are all screwed. Failed assassination attempts tend to make both the top brass and the would be target very angry. When they get very angry, they tend to attack the source of their anger, namely the would be assassins. Call me a coward, but bodily harm is one thing I kind of wish to avoid. _

_ Hopefully, our plan to assassinate Sora will be so good as to prevent that kind of shit from happening. Though knowing our military commanders, I am not betting on that happening. The last attempt at assassination we tried inadvertently resulted in the creation of the Jonas Brothers. We are sorry, youth of America, for accidentally exposing you to that utter crap that they call music. I mean, all we tried to do was kill Barney, yet somehow we ended up turning Disney into the most evil corporation of all time when it comes to pop stars. Technically, Miley Cyrus and all of her cohorts are our fault as well. Again, we are sorry. We thought that by creating those horrible pop stars, the children of this world will riot against all the horrible pop culture icons and kill them. … Unfortunately, we just made some of them into mindless idiots just in time for them to become Twilight fans. … Again, sorry guys. _

_ However, instead of telling us their plan, they just stuffed us into a shuttle craft and told us to go to the Destiny Islands, where we will receive further orders on the assassination. … Now that just reeks of military brand stupidity. So here we are, ill prepared and crammed into this very small shuttle, on our way to assassinate a person who might be the most dangerous threat to our kind in years. … I really do hate my life at times. Actually, screw at times. It seems as if I am hating my life every five minutes or so anymore. So basically I just hate my life. _

_ About ten minutes have passed since we left the hangar of the ship in this rather cramped shuttle craft. We have a 72 hour trip ahead of us… god damn it. This was going to be boring as hell, like that time during training I had to watch paint dry on a star fighter in order to insure that the design came out exactly the way it was supposed to. I sat there for six hours, watching and watching until I almost went madder than the Mad Hatter. Which is kind of saying something. As I was about to cut off my left hand for entertainment, the pilot of the star fighter came back and started laughing his ass off at the fact that I had fallen for the joke. A few seconds later, I was laughing my ass off at his headless body. Cruel, but I was pissed as hell. You try sitting somewhere for six hours watching frickin paint dry! You'll want to kill somebody too!_

_ "… do you guys think that we could ever become human again?" asked, of all Heartless, Vestara, interrupting me from my reverie. We all turn and stare at her in surprise. She and I were squeezed into the first row of seats in the shuttle; Domivoi was crammed into the row behind us, with his head kind of in between mine and Vestara's seats. Vergere, that lucky little Heartless, was alone in the cockpit. _

_ "… where the hell did that come from?" I asked her, shocked and a little curious._

_ "I don't know. It's been bothering me for some time and I was just wondering what you guys think on the subject." She shrugged._

_ "well… there is a theory that if we were to be reunited with our Nobodies, we could willingly fuse back together and become humans again. Another theory is that we can be returned to a human form , though still have a Nobody, with the love of a Princess of Heart, one who's heart is completely in balance between light and darkness. True love may also have that effect. The only time that this has actually happened is with Kairi and Sora, and that love happened to be platonic, so for now those last two are only theories." said Vergere in a voice that a lecturer at a college would kill for. All of our heads turned to stare at her now._

_ "What? I'm a philosopher. I need to keep tabs on these things or else what good would I be?" she said/asked in a tone that any annoyed academic knows how to use with ease to frighten the crap out of everybody nearby._

_ "… I think Vergere's theories are way more correct than mine, but I'll still add in my two cents. First, you can attack a humans mind, destroy it, and take over the body. Second, there is plastic surgery that you can have that makes you look human. Or third, if you smoke enough weed and use enough LSD, you might enter a fantasy world where you are human. Who knows?" I said, shrugging. My ideas weren't in the same level or line as Vergere's, but whatever. For all we know, we may both be right or be totally wrong. Who knows._

_ "… So we could either find true love, take over someone else's body, or get high… " said Vergere in a contemplative voice._

_ "Or… there is always magic. Apparently, the pure, raw magic of Kingdom Hearts is said to have a transformative effect on whomever it touches. For all we know it could turn a Heartless back into a human. Or… it could turn us into toads. Ive also heard a rumor that when a whole crap load of potent magic is unleashed in a small, confined area, the magic begins to take on a mind of its own and is prone to do random things like grant wishes or kill people or cause them to turn inside out. So that could also turn you back into a human." Interrupted Domovoi._

_ "… yah, I don't think that is such a good idea. I don't want to be turned inside out by wild magic. No thank you sir." Said Vestara, shaking her head._

_ "Why do you ask?" I asked her; still curious as to why she would suddenly bring this topic up._

_ "Well, we all know Sora's history, how we was transformed back into a human. So why can't we be? What is so special about him anyhow?" she said, pained curiosity present in her voice._

_ "… you have a point. What is so special about Sora?" pondered Domovoi as he attempted to scratch his head. Unfortunately for him, his arm was too stuck for him to be able to do that. _

_ "I'm really not sure. Maybe we can find out as we are killing him?" I said hopefully. I'm not sure what I was hopeful for, the killing of Sora or finding out why he is so damn special. _

_ "So there is a chance that we will find out in seventy one and a half hours. Good. That would be one less mystery in the universe for us to answer." Said Vergere._

_ "SEVENTY ONE AND A HALF HOURS!" Vestara, Domovoi and I shouted at Vergere._

_ "We were only talking for twenty minutes!" Vestara exclaimed, pissed and despairful for the future._

_ "Actually… fifteen. I rounded up. So we have a very long trip ahead of us guys." Said Vergere in a weary voice._

_ "… Vestara, did you bring your dvd player?" I asked in a hopeful voice._

_ "…no. I should have, but I didn't. Sorry guys." she said in a regretful voice._

_ "Crap… so we are screwed. … Anybody bring any cards?" I asked._

_ "Nope." They all said, shrugging._

_ "… so, now what?" I asked, bored as hell already._

_ "… Well, I know some riddles. Shall I test you with them?" offered Vergere._

_ "Sure, why not. We have nothing better to do." I said, and the others nodded in agreement. _

_ And the stars streaked by as we slowly made our way to the point in space where we were to jump into the world of Destiny Islands while listening to some of Vegrere's convoluted riddles that could confuse the crap out of anybody. … This is going to be a long ass trip. … The things I do because I'll be killed for treason if I do not do them. … damn it. _

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Next one will be a bit longer and be about Riku and Xion. It should be up in about three days. I'll see you guys then. Till that moment in time, adios.**


	24. Smells like Teenage Spirit

**This will be a weird chapter. Mimi, I thank you for that comment on Riku's feet. Otherwise this chapter would not have been possible in all of its… well, glory. Ill be at the beach for the next few days, but I' m bringing my laptop so I' ll be able to type at night. I do not own any of these characters. Or Kingdom Hearts. **

Chapter 24: Smells Like Teenage Spirit

Xion slowly began to wake up. The first thing she became aware of was that she was snuggling against something very warm and comfortable. The second thing she noticed is that this warm and comfortable object happened to smell like cheese that had been left in a half broken refrigerator for a year in a cellar filled with mold next to a rotten egg dump after being sprayed by a skunk covered in garbage. The third thing she noticed is that her eyes were watering from that horrible odor. And the fourth thing she noticed is that this rather odorous object happened to be a pair of feet. Then she noticed a fifth thing, that she had been using these feet as a pillow during her sleep and that they kind of sort of had her drool on them. The final thing she noticed is that all of this noticing was making her kind of queasy, as in stomach churning head spinning weak in the knees queasy. She somehow managed to disentangle herself from the warm person she had been snuggling against without waking that person up and bolted towards the bathroom.

One emptying of the contents of her stomach into a rather nasty looking toilet later, she unsteadily made her way back to the couch to see who else had been sleeping on it with her. All she needed was a glimpse of the person's silver-white hair to know that it was Riku. A strange feeling ran down her body, making her already rubbery legs feel even more elastic and wobbly. All of a sudden, she began to feel light headed along with the already existing dizziness, and then the nausea returned with a vengeance. She ran back to the poor battered toilet for a second round of vomiting. She had had no idea that there was anything left in her stomach to vomit up, yet somehow she managed to do it. The janitorial staff on the _Raimon _can quite vividly attest to that fact. She kind of missed the toilet this time.

By the time she made it back to the couch the second time, she felt like she was about to collapse. However, instead of being dumb and collapsing onto the floor, she decided to collapse into the metal folding chair next to a half awake Zexion. The loud clang of her impacting into the chair jarred Zexion into full consciousness. He jumped a little ways into the air out of surprise, looked around for a couple of seconds, then saw Xion collapsed in the chair and smiled.

"Judging by the look on your face and the way you are holding your stomach, I'm going to assume that you got a smell of the odorous monstrosities that we call Riku's feet." He grinned, feeling as if the mental fog that had plagued him for the past few days had suddenly been lifted. Xion nodded yes, feeling like a crap sandwich that had been left out on a tarmac parking lot for a few hours in one hundred degree heat.

"I'm surprised that you lasted the entire night using those wretched smelling things as a pillow. Whenever rats got into my library, I usually bribed Riku to walk around for an hour in there barefoot. What rats were still among the living afterwards came crawling out begging for mercy. You must really like him." Said Zexion, smiling. Xion responded by groaning a rather load groan that sounded like "shut the hell up".

"How many times did you throw up after breathing that miasma?" asked Zexion, curious. Xion lifted up an arm and raised two fingers, then let the arm go lax and fall down on top of her with a thud. Zexion chuckled at the sight of it.

"Wow. Usually people throw up three or four at the very least. You must have a stomach of unusual strength. I'm impressed. The only other person to accomplish this fete has been Sora." Zexion again chuckled. Xion looked like she was about to mumble something in response when they heard the sound of Riku stirring on the couch. They turned and saw him sitting up, looking around through bleary eyes. Then his gaze fell on Xion.

"What the hell happened to you?" he sleepily asked, noting her rather poor condition at this point in time.

"She used your nauseous feet as pillows for the entire night." Responded Zexion, smiling a sarcastic little smile that pissed off Riku.

"Number one, wouldn't it be nauseating, not nauseous? Second, are my feet really that disgusting?" asked Riku.

"Number one, no it is nauseous. Look it up in the dictionary. And number two, yes they really are. Look at the poor girl!" said Zexion, pointing at Xion, who was holding her stomach and groaning, looking quite miserable.

"My feet caused that?" Riku said in a sorrowful wonder.

"Yes, yes they did. Remember when I used to use your feet for rat control at the library?" Zexion asked, an amused glint in his eyes. He was clearly enjoying all of this.

"…Yes I do. … Wait… why aren't you having the same reaction, you and your sensitive nose?" asked Riku, curious.

"Naminé cast a spell on me so that I cannot smell your putrid feet."' He said, smiling. They heard a metal clanging noise, and they turned to see Xion attempting to get out of her chair. She almost made it too, but a wave of light headed dizziness overcame her and she collapsed onto the floor, clutching her stomach with one hand and her head with the other. Riku ran over to her, concerned.

"Are you all right?" he asked, leaning done over her, worry

"… No…" she said, moaning.

"It looks like she has thrown up everything that she has eaten over the past forty eight hours." Said Zexion, his grin faltering for the first time since he woke up.

"… Did the smell of my feet really affect you this badly?" Riku asked, feeling horribly guilty.

"… I think so…" said Xion in a weak voice as her dizziness caused the world to continue to spin around her as if she was on a merry go round gone horribly, horribly wrong. Or right, depending on a person's tolerance for nausea.

"I'm really sorry." Said Riku in an apologetic voice, worry and guilt apparent on his face.

"Wait… I have an idea…" said Zexion, then he ran off down the corridor.

"Its fine… just why do they smell that bad?" she asked weakly, a faint smile on her face.

"Well, that time Sora got really sick on my feet might have something to do with it." Grinned Riku, then his expression turned rather more serious and darker.

" An Aborigine shaman cast a spell on my feet after I started to mock his beliefs. I started saying that true love doesn't exist and he cursed my feet to smell until I found true love." Riku said, smiling a sad smile as he knelt over Xion. He was lost in thought, however, and didn't notice the sorrow and heartbreak in her eyes.

"What about now? … Do you believe in love now?" she asked, somehow feeling even more dizzy and lightheaded than before. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she felt some sort of odd emotion that she had never felt before, that sort of hopeful fear that any person who has ever had feelings for somebody would know. Why did she feel this way?

"… I don't know. I really don't know. I used to… but that was before my mother left, leaving my father a heartbroken wreck. After that… I just couldn't believe in it. I thought my mom loved my dad, but apparently I was horribly wrong. I feel dead on the inside, as if there is something missing inside me. As if I'm not… human. … who could ever feel anything for a broken man like me, who can't feel anything in return?" Tears started to well in Riku's eyes. Suddenly, Xion's mind cleared of its fogginess, though she still felt lightheaded and dizzy and all of that horrible crap. However, she knew now what she had to do.

She motioned for Riku to lean in closer with her hand, and when he did so she wrapped her rubbery feeling arms around him and pulled him in close. She saw his beautiful tear laden eyes widen in shock as his faced approached hers, felt his warm breath on her skin, causing her to shiver slightly.

"I would" she whispered loud enough for him to hear, then kissed him. An electric thrill went through her body, and the lightheadedness and dizziness all of a sudden gained a whole new connotation. That nervous fear she had felt was gone. For about a second, Riku struggled, then he relaxed and he began to kiss her back.

They were still kissing when Zexion reentered the room a couple of moments later, holding a tray piled with pancakes and a three glasses of water in his arms. He grinned when he saw the two of them making out. He gently sat the tray of pancakes down next to the pair, who were too preoccupied with each other's tongues to really notice anything else. Then Zexion remembered that Xion had thrown up earlier and his grin sort of turned into an "ewwwww, that is nasty" expression. His stomach began to feel a bit unsettled as he imagined how that must feel. He made a hasty retreat towards the bathroom.

As he left the room, Xion and Riku parted lips and just stared at each other for a couple of seconds, an awkward stare that was made all the more awkward by the condition that Xion was in and by the awkward silence that also happened to fill the room. Riku decided to break it first.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, shocked at what had just happened.

"It was me saying that I have feelings for you." She said, blushing. All of a sudden the fear was back, and with a vengeance. How would he react? What was going to happen? … Will he hate her?

" … why?" He asked after a moment, honest curiosity in his eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise. That was an unexpected reaction.

"Cause… you' re the first person in a long while who's actually cared about me. Who's actually tried to be my friend. Everybody else thinks I' m a hyper freak of genetic manipulation. So that was my way of saying thank you, of saying that I would have feelings for you, and that I do." She said, smiling a slight nervous smile. After seeing his still shocked expression, her smile turned from nervous to sad.

"Not that you would want my affection. I'm sorry. I never should have done that… never should have said anything at all. I thought of myself and not you. Why would you want me? Of course you wouldn't want me I'm sorry. I…" by this time, tears were beginning to stream down her face and the dizziness and lightheadedness had gone from a minor annoyance to the point of an actual pain that she felt deep inside her heart. Then Riku interrupted her by kissing her.

This second kiss was a lot more passionate than the first, and happened to commence just as a slightly green in the face Zexion was walking back into the room. He took one look at the passionate couple before him and ran straight back the way he came to the bathroom, where he proceeded to vacate his stomach of its contents for the second time that day.

Meanwhile, Xion's mind was a whirlwind of confused emotions and physical pleasure combined with the always present dizziness and lightheadedness. What could this mean? Why did he kiss her? Does he actually like her? After about a minute, their lips finally parted.

"… To quote, what the hell was that?" she asked, smiling a happy confused smile.

"… That was me saying thank you, and that … I do want you. That if I'm ever going to love somebody, it's going to be you. Ive never met anybody so… full of life before. You' re amazing. Already I feel something that ive never felt before. And im feeling it for you. " He said, smiling. She just laid there, shocked. She had no idea what to think except _Did he just say what I think he said? Did he really say that if he is going to love anybody, it will be me?_ After a minute of stunned silence from Xion, he noted the pancakes next to them.

"Look, there is food. Shall we eat? I' m guessing this was the cure that Zexion was referring to before. You look starved. " he asked, concerned.

"… Do I really mean that much to you?" She asked , stunned.

"… Yes. Yes you do. Now let's eat! " he said, smiling. They began to dig in to the food, chatting about life while they were at it, getting to know each other and, well, falling in love.

About five minutes later, a janitor found Zexion passed out in the bathroom, clutching a toilet covered in vomit. He was moaning something about kissing and vomit and very smelly feet. The janitor dragged him to a nurses station, then went to get some more vomit cleaning supplies from inventory. He used up his stock for the day on that god awful mess in the woman's bathroom about a half an hour ago. Why the hell did everybody have to get sick on his watch? He needed a raise for having to deal with this kind of shit.

**That's it for this chapter. … Not sure what the hell the next one will be about. It will be up sometime next week. Not sure when. Till next time, I bid you farewell. And any new readers, can you guys please review? You don't have too, but it would be appreciated. Iz needz thez feedz backz. Well, adios.**


	25. On the Road Again

**YAY! New chapter. … unfortunately, it is filler. However, it is very important filler, as you will see in later chapters. Anyway, on with the filler! … actually, no disclaimer. I actually own these characters! But if you want to borrow them, all you have to do is ask. I wouldn't deny a request like that. And here is the chapter.**

Chapter 25: On the Road Again

_**Hour Three**_

_Hour three of our voyage to the Destiny Islands. We had stopped talking for the time being, conserving topics of conversation for later on in the trip. So we sat there in silence, watching the minutes tick by, alone in silence with our thoughts. The silence was one of those lonely kind of silences that forms when people haven't run out of things to talk about, but they choose not to talk._

_ Again, we just sat there. Bored. Alone in our insane thoughts. Like right now I'm thinking about how we will kill Sora. … ill have to meet him first, decide the best way to kill him. Make it as painful to him as possible. Or not. I still have to decide yet. Which I will do when I meet him._

_ … Boredom. … Yay. Fun. Like kerosene on your pancakes._

_**Hour 5**_

_ Sooo…. Bored. Yet not going to talk…. Not yet. Not until boredom gets to the point of suicide. Must… hold… on … to … sanity! … Wait. I had sanity to begin with? What the hell? Maybe my sanity is a product of my insanity. Does that even make sense? Am I losing my sanity that is caused by my insanity! AHHHHHH! My brain is melting from the direction of this philosophical train of thought! Its melting like a brain will after going on /b/ on 4chan! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ... Bored with mental screaming now … wait… I'm better now? … Or am i? … Did the frosty coolness of boredom just prevent my brain from melting? Did boredom actually just save my life? … ok, note to self, do not alleviate boredom with thoughts on the cause of my sanity or lack there off. Will cause brain to melt. Or self destruct. Or something. _

_ … so bored now that brain is not on fire. … But I would rather be bored than dead. Unless there is a Heartless heaven._

_**Hour 6**_

_ … I can't take it anymore. I just can't. I have to talk, to say something, anything to alleviate this boredom. Even if it did save my life. If I don't… I have no idea what will happen, but whatever it is it will be bad. Like suicide or insanity bad. Or maybe even Barney bad… _

_ "So guys, how are you holding up?" I asked suddenly, shattering the silence like so many pieces of glass at an Oprah House filled to the brim with shrill singers of the most piercing music ever. Or like the fragile psyche of an emo kid who just saw his only friend in the world commit suicide cause the emo kid just came out of the closet. Basically, it was shattered._

_ "… I think I am actually dying of boredom. My brain actually hurts. Like really hurts." Said Vestara, moaning a little bit while clutching her head. Poor Vestara. _

_ "Well, I am fine. I have memorized thought puzzles to keep me busy." Said Vergere in an almost taunting tone of voice that pissed me off and made me wonder for a second why I had to open my mouth in the first place. Then I remembered how boring it was before and I was just plain thankful that somebody was talking. _

_ "This position hurts me too much for me to be bored." Said Domovoi in a pained voice. I felt a pang of sympathy for him. He's going to have some nasty cramps and bruises from sitting there like that for 72 hours_

"_It kind of reminds me of that time I got stuck in a hall way, kind of like Winnie the Pooh did in Rabbit's house. They had to use a battering ram to get me out of there. First they covered me in soap and anything slippery they could find, and then they went all the way back in the corridor with the ram and charged at me. I didn't go flying or anything, I kind of just slid out and flopped onto the ground like a fish. I couldn't feel my arms for days, because they were stuck between my body and the wall of the corridor."_

_ After that, awkward silence again reigned supreme in the shuttle. We had no idea how the hell to respond to that, and even if we had known what to say we kind of didn't want to. Some conversations just needed to die._

_**Hour 10**_

_ I'm actually not that bored right now. I have discovered a tiny secret to stave off boredom. All you do is run scenarios for something through your head, in my case the first meeting with Sora. I ran through it in my mind at least a hundred times, imagining him in all sorts of different ways. As an exact copy of the original Sora. As some sort of upstart to his name. As some other type of person entirely._

_ Will he be nice? Will he be an asshole? Will he be a skilled fighter? Or will he be such a wimp that he can't even hold a weapon? I just don't know… and its driving me crazy. _

_ How can I assassinate him if I don't know anything about the guy! I am a soldier, not an assassin! When I kill things, it's on the battle field with them trying their best to kill me, not with all this cloak and dagger stuff. And if I plan to kill a specific enemy on the battlefield, I always make sure to know as much as I can about them before hand. Not just their combat skills, but their personality, their history, their motivations. What makes them tick. _

_ And with Sora… I have none of that information, and unless there is some sort of miracle, I will probably not obtain it. At least not up until the last moments of his life, and by then it will be too late. … And now I am depressed rather than bored. … I hate my life. I really do. It's like the universe goes out of its way to give me bad luck,or gives me good luck just to ruin it at the last moment. As if the day I became a Heartless the universe smiled at me and gave me the one fingered salute that the drivers in New York and New Jersey have turned into an art form, accompanied by the soothing music of people screaming "Fuck you bitch!" … yah, I really hate my life._

_**Hour 13**_

___Between going insane from boredom and going insane from my cure to the boredom, I'm not sure which is worse. Well… going insane from boredom is commonplace in such places as long corporate meetings and classes in school, while going insane from the cure to boredom is rarer. Yet being rare doesn't necessarily mean that it is worse than the more common type of insanity. Hmm… or maybe they ae equal in terms of badness. Not necessarily the same, but equal. That would make sense…_

_**Hour 13 and 10 Minutes**_

_ … but if going insane from boredom means that your insanity will keep you entertained as not to keep you bored, wouldn't that be the same as going insane from the cure to the boredom? … or would it? … and why do I smell smoke? And its not the kind of smoke that gets everybody nearby high._

_ Oh shit oh shit oh shit… there is smoke coming from the cockpit! Crap… this is bad. _

_ "Vergere! What the hell's going on in there! " I called out, concerned and frightened for my life._

_ " One of the consoles appears to be on fire." She shouted through the sudden din of alarms that sounded. _

_ "WHAT!" the three of us in the back shouted, our collective boredom kicked out of our minds like a soccer ball by Pele. _

_ "I said one of the consoles appears to be on fire." Yelled Vergere in a panicked voice. _

_ "Well, can you put out the fire!" I yelled as the air became blurred from the acrid smoke that is present around burning electronics. _

_ "If I fucking could, I would have already. You have so much to learn." She shouted._

_ "Vestara, why don't you use some sort of ice spell on it?" asked Domovoi in a curious, scared voice._

_ "Because if any of the ice melts, it will get into the circuitry and crap and fry the electronics rthat haven't caught on fire. That will kill us all." She shouted, shrugging. _

_ "Wait… do you have the MP to do two Blizzaga spells in a row? " I asked in a hopeful voice over the blaring alarms. …why couldn't that have been the console to catch on fire?_

_ "… yah, I think so. Why?" She said in a curious voice._

_ "Cast one Blizzaga on the fire, then cast another one a second afterwards to freeze the water melted from the first spell by the fire." I shouted, barely able to see from the smoke._

_ "OK!"she shouted._

_ Suddenly, the smoke filled air became a bit colder. About a second later, it became very cold. Almost to the point of shivering. Yet I wasn't going to complain. We were alive, and that is all that matters. Then the two flaws in my plan hit me._

_ "Vestara, did you freeze Vergere?" I asked in a neutral tone of voice._

_ "… kind of." She said, chuckling a nervous chuckle. _

_ "Also… can you unfreeze the ice so we can get to the controls and land when we get to the Destiny Island's?" I asked in the same tone of voice, betraying no emotion._

_ "… fuck. … No, I can't." She said, her voice filled with a mix of emotion that said "oh crap, we're going to die, aren't we."_

_ …ok. Yah, we are going to die. … well, maybe we will crash into Sora and kill him. That would be convenient. Like a kamikaze attack, but accidental. … as if that will actually it did, I would spend all of eternity laughing my freaking ass off._

**That's the end of the filler. Next up will be a non Shade chapter. Not sure who yet. Maybe Sora and Kairi. … oh, and heres a hint for you all. The bad guys aren't always who they seem to be, if they are truly bad at all. Also, a question. What is good and evil? Is there a difference? If so, what is it? .. ok, so three questions. But these will be important later. However, my lips are sealed. **

**Well, please review and favorite. If you favorite, please review. I want to know what you guys think : )**


	26. Eyes of Sorrow

… **I have nothing to say here. Just read on and enjoy. Or not. … I'm not sure whether a chapter like this should be enjoyed. Anyway, I do not own these characters. Well, on with the chapter. **

Chapter 26: Eyes of Sorrow

Pain… massive amounts of pain… the searing pain of plasma slicing along her left side, the icy pain of the depths of space cutting along her left cheek, the aching, tired pain of planets covering her entire body, and the gamma burst of mental and emotional anguish throughout her mind. That was almost all that she knew for a long time. She knew that she was female, and she knew the Pain. She had forgotten her name and almost everything else about her. However, she did remember somebody else, somebody who she loved. A boy. Yet… that was all she could remember.

She was in some sort of vast multi colored sea of Pain. However, she could also feel her physical body at the same time as she felt the aether of Pain around her, felt the eddies and currents of Pain flowing around her. It was an odd sensation

The Pain… it overwhelmed her mind, her memories, her very being. … She couldn't hold on for much longer like this. If it was just the Pain, she would have been fine. But it was the fear of the Pain, the pure bone chilling fright that gripped her being at the thought of the Pain that got through to her. She gripped onto the memory of the boy for dear life, as that was all that was keeping her from losing herself totally in the pain. She struggled to remember something, anything else about him, to help her hold on better. Just as she was about to give in to despair and fling herself into the Pain, give herself up to its advances and end it all, a flash of white light filled appeared in the multicolored ocean of pain that she swam in. It was a ghost of a memory, nay, even less than that. The sound of a boy's voice laughing. Not a boy… the boy. Somehow, she knew that that voice belonged to him. She concentrated on the sound of his laughter, on the pure elation it held, on the way that it seemed to speak to her, as if that laugh had been laughed only for her.

Suddenly, an image popped into her head… mind… consciousness, of a boy with spiky brown hair and piercing blue eyes which held a gentle gleam about them that suggested great mirth at something. He had a slight tan, and was smiling a broad smile that, again, seemed to be meant for her, and only her. Her heart… center of emotions… whatever it currently was that enabled her to feel emotion, it became filled with a deep feeling of love so intense that she momentarily forgot about the Pain.

_Sora_ … the name came flashing across her mind like a bolt of lightning through a storm filled sky. That was the boy's name! Sora! Suddenly it all started coming back to her. Her name was Kairi. She was fifteen years old. And she willingly put herself into this condition to save Sora, the love of her life, her best friend in the world. She remembered everything. She remembered her friends, her family, everything. She remembered that she has faced the Pain before… and won.

The Pain had lost its ability to frighten her. She had already put aside her fear of it and faced it before, she remembered, and she could do it again. Everything gets easier the second time, after all. After what seemed to her to be a few minutes, she actually began to feel proud of the pain, a sort of sick pride that she had found somebody for whom she was willing to go through this intense pain for.

A burst of colorless light appeared above her, and she had a sudden urge to swim into it. Slowly, but surely, she made her way through the aether towards the light. Until, finally,, she reached it… the feeling of the aether around her disappeared and…

And suddenly, she was surrounded by darkness. She began to panic. Did she make the right decision? Did she break something inside of her? What was going on? Instinctively, her eyes opened, and the darkness was replaced by…, well, a lighter, more grainy sort of darkness, like one would find in a hospital room with the lights turned off. Which was basically where she found herself. She attempted to move her left arm and felt a streak of pain shoot up her left side. Suddenly, the lights came on in a burst of, well, light. She was temporarily blinded by the light as her eyes had been closed for the past two days.

While her eyes were closed, her other senses began to take note of her surroundings and the state of her body. She was wearing a loose fitting gown of some sort, nothing else, and appeared to be in a hospital bed. She could feel the spots along her arms where IVs have been connected to her. Her entire body ached, especially the left side of her chest and her left cheek.

When she was able to see again, there were a few people standing over her with concerned, yet happy expressions on their faces. Most of them were robed in the white clothing that doctors and nurses everywhere seem to wear. She tried to spot a specific face from among them, but she couldn't see him and his beautiful smile among the throng of people congregating around her bed.

"Where's Sora?" she asked, confused and scared that he wasn't there. "Is he ok? Nothing happened to him, right?" she asked, panic and worry beginning to set into her voice. If he wasn't all right… if he had died… she had no idea what she would do. A few tears began to form in her eyes.

"… well… he's not dead if that's what you're wondering." Said one doctor with a heavy British accent as the rest of the collected doctors around her began to scan the many monitors attached to her and get into small arguments over what some of the readings meant. There is nothing like two medical professionals arguing over what the handwriting on a medical chart said to cause one to think that something is wrong. Doctors are made to read crappy handwriting. … oh no.

"Then where is he? What happened?" she asked, her mind racing through all the possibilities could prevent him from being here. Maybe he's paralyzed, or he's in a coma! Or… what if he didn't want to see her anymore? What if he changed? What if he didn't love her anymore? What if…

"He's over there in that bed on the right. He is still sleeping off the surgery we performed on his leg. However…" the doctor halted for a moment, and his voice turned sorrowfully grim, which when combined with a British accent is … disturbing, to say the least.

"However… the damage to his leg was very serious. We did as much as we could for him, but he may not be able to walk again. If he hadn't walked here to the transport or refuse to go to the medical ward on the transport, things might be different. He said he did so because he didn't want to take any attention away from your wounds. There's a 50/50 chance that he will not be able to walk. And even if he does, his mobility may be severely limited. ... I am so sorry." Said the doctor as the tears began to stream down her face.

"… does he know yet?" she asked, her heart aching for her boy friend/lover/ soul mate/ best friend. Just the thought of Sora not being able to walk chased every happy emotion from her mind. He was always that guy who could never sit still, who was always running around getting into trouble, who was always doing something. He only sat still when he passed out from exhaustion. Running, jumping, fighting… it was a part of what made Sora Sora.

"He hasn't regained consciousness since the surgery, so we haven't had a chance to inform him of his circumstances. And… we thought that you would be the best person to tell him. I mean… you two are very close, and bad news is best heard from somebody close to you." said the doctor in a voice that spoke of years of hard bought experience in matters such as this.

"…" she remained silent, her eyes distant and full of pain and a deep bitter sorrowful anger at the world for doing this to the person she loved, as well as an overpowering sense of guilt and self hatred and blame. This was all her fault, she was sure of it. Somehow, someway, it was her fault. If she had moved faster before, or if she had not gotten injured during that insane stunt to save his life, or if she had not lost track of him for that moment in the battle and had protected him in the first place, then he would not be in this situation. If she hadn't gotten injured, everything would be fine. It was all her fault.

"I am sorry. I truly am. I know you do not want to hurt him, but trust me if you are the one to inform him he will experience less pain." said the doctor in a sympathetic tone of voice that made her feel a little better for some reason.

"… Ok… I'll do it. I'll tell him." she said, her voice pained. Maybe if she apologized afterwards he will forgive her. Maybe he will still love her, though she had no idea why he would.

"… Thank you. I know this is hard for you to do, but... it will be easier coming from a friend… or a more than friend. It is easier for you to show empathy to him than for a total stranger to." Said the doctor in a voice that paradoxically contained both logic and sympathy. There was a short pause in the conversation.

"… and how am I doc?" she asked, her voice filled with sorrow.

"Well… the Invisible's blade did not cut too deep into your side, so no internal organs were ruptured. The blade was also poisoned, but we managed to cure the poison before it did any major damage to your body. The slash on your cheek also seems to be healing well. However, you will have a scar on your cheek and on your side. All in all, you are a very lucky person." Said the doctor, still in that sympathetic voice of his.

"So… I'll be fine?" she asked, stunned and saddened at the fact that there wont be anything to punish her for not being good enough for Sora, for not moving fast enough or precise enough to protect him, for getting hurt while protecting him and causing him to get hurt even worse for her.

"… not quite. If this is like other cases we have seen of wounds from the blade of an Invisible… you will experience a pain in your wound every time you are near one of two things: When you are near the blade that inflicted your wound and when you are near any deposit of pure nothingness left over from the start of the universe." Said the doctor.

"So… I'll be fine basically." Asked Kairi.

"As long as you stay away from those things, yes." Said the doctor.

"… When will Sora wake up?" she asked in a curious, anxious tone.

"… In about five minutes. We have an expert in pain medication here who can predict these things with relative ease. I have lost more money to him on bets about these things than I care to admit." Said the doctor in a joking tone of voice.

"…"

"… ok, that was a bad joke. I apologize. I'll inform you when he is awake." Said the doctor as he walked away.

Kairi spent the next five minutes in silence, thinking about what to say to Sora, how to tell him that he may never walk again, and how to apologize for causing him to be in that position.

Those five minutes were gone in a flash, and suddenly Sora was awake. After about ten minutes of commotion, the doctor came over to her and started preparing her to walk. (_AN: They have a lote better healing technology here than we do, so she can walk that soon after what happened to her, ok.)_ And then… she was there, at the foot of his bed.

"Hi…" she said nervously, not sure what else to say. Despite her sorrow, she was feeling elated at seeing him.

"Hi…" he said, a tone of… awe, astonishment, something along those lines in his voice and a look of pure affection and love present in his eyes.

"… the doctor said there's a 50 percent chance you will never walk again. And even if you do, it will probably be with limited mobility." She said in an emotional voice, watching Sora's expression turn from love to… a heartbreaking sadness. After about two seconds of that, she couldn't take it anymore.

"… im sorry. I am so sorry. This is all my fault. This is totally my fault. Im sorry. I don't blame you if you hate me. I hate me. If you don't want to see me ever again, I don't blame you." She burst out all of a sudden, tears flowing down her face as sobs racked her body.

"What do you mean? Why do you hate yourself! Why would I never want to see you again? You jumped in front of a fucking sword stroke that was meant for me! For god sake, I should be fucking apologizing to you! Kairi… I love you! I love you like I love life itself! I would never want to leave you. I would never leave you. Period. And if I had to I promise ill come back to you. Now … come here and tell me how this is your fault." Said Sora, a look of honest confusion and pure compassion and love on his face.

"If I hadn't gotten injured saving your life, you wouldn't have refused to get your leg looked at, and it probably wouldn't be in this shape right now. So… it is my fault" she said tearfully as she approached Sora's bedside.

"…Kairi… this is not your fault, ok? I did that because I love you. You are the most important thing in my life. Without you… I may as well not live." Sora said, sorrowful compassion in his eyes as tears streamed from them. "Now come closer." She obeyed, coming well within arms reach of him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer, so that the upper half of her body was against the upper half of his.

And… he kissed her in the most passionate kiss that that part of the multiverse has seen in a long time. It made her forget her fears and made everything seem right with the world. Yet she knew it really wasn't. And that it was probably her fault. … but that could wait for later.

… **I know this ending sucked. I wrote it just now, and its like 12:30 in the morning where I am. And I have to get up and go to camp tomorrow… or later this morning technically. So… I'm really tired basically. I know that is no excuse, but… I'm sorry. If you guys want, I will rewrite the ending when I get back from camp. So review and let me know. Please. I also intended this to be much longer, but I ran out of time to write it. If I had had just one more day… : (**

**Well… review. And I'm sorry I kind of lied. I meant for this to be a Sora and Kairi chapter, but I got carried away with Kairi. And i know she sounds all depressed and angsty and out of character for the way I usually write her, but this is what always lies beneath her. This sort of angsty self blame feeling that everything is her fault and that nobody actually likes her and that everybody only hangs with her out of pity. … I know that feeling too well. **

**Again… review. Adios, guys. Till next time. … now to go and collapse in a room with AC and sleep.**


	27. Embrace

**Ok… this is not the chapter that wraps up the shuttle trip. That will be the next chapter, I think. This chapter will wrap up that thing I did with Sora and Kairi. Within the next few chapters, a lot of the stuff I did with Naminé and Roxas will be explained as well. Well, onto this chapter then.**

Chapter 27: Embrace

Alas, all good things must come to an end, including passionate kisses, though this one probably broke every record involving what some affectionately known as "Tongue Judo" in that world at the very least. It was seventeen minutes and forty nine seconds of pure heaven for Kairi and Sora, during which Kairi somehow ended up on top of Sora despite the IV's attached to both of their arms and the fact that she was too weak to climb a single step, let alone a bed. Just goes to show that love is truly one of the most powerful forces in the multiverse if it enables solid objects to pass through other solid objects and injured people to do things that would normally be rendered impossible to them by their injuries. Physics, step aside. Love has entered the building.

` Their lips finally, reluctantly, hesitantly parted. Kairi pulled her face a little bit away from Sora's so she could stare into his bright blue eyes. They were so bright, so warm, so compassionate that it was all she could do to not feel unworthy of his attention. She broke her gaze away from his and looked around the room. Against all odds, nobody had walked in on them during their successful attempt for the world's longest kiss. Or at least nobody who was still there in the room. For all they knew, somebody could have walked in, stood there for ten minutes, and walked out without them noticing in the slightest. For those seventeen minutes and forty nine seconds, they were in their own heavenly world. A nuclear warhead going off couldn't have gotten their attention while they were in that state.

She turned back towards Sora's face. The movement of her head caused their bodies to rub together, causing a pleasurable tingling sensation to spread throughout her body, leaving her breathless. She was suddenly extremely aware of the fact that underneath her hospital gown she had on absolutely nothing. A sudden wave of heat overcame her, especially in certain regions of her anatomy which need not be described here. She knew that Sora was experiencing the same feelings that she was, though they manifested themselves in a totally different way that was quite unique to the male anatomy.

As she felt the effects that the feelings were having on Sora's body, she blushed for three reasons. She blushed because that is what any normal human being would do in a situation like this, because of the pure embarrassed, yet pleasured excitement that she was feeling right now, and she blushed at the thought that anybody would ever experience what Sora was experiencing right now as a result of her, especially Sora. Throughout all of this, her gaze remained locked with Sora's and she could see that he was blushing with embarrassed excited pleasure as well. Her pulse started to pound in her veins with even more force than it had been before which was saying something considering that rather long make out session they had just experienced.

"Well… I should probably get off of you before somebody wanders in here and gets the wrong idea." She said, struggling to keep her voice calm and level despite the rapid beating of her heart sounding in her ears caused by the excitement induced adrenaline that was coursing through her bloodstream.

"… Yah. That might be a good idea." He said in a tone of voice remarkably similar to the one that she had just used. He probably felt the same way that she did right now.

"Yah…" she said. Yet, she did not want to get off of him. Right there on top of him, kind of sort of in his arms, she felt … wanted, as If somebody actually wanted to be around her. Usually people tended to avoid her. Apparently her ability to go from a quiet, reserved, sensitive teenage girl to a sweet, hyper, kind of scary teenage girl in a matter of seconds was a put off for potential friends. And though she had been friends with Sora for a long time and had been with him in a position quite like this less than a week before, he had never made her feel this way before. Suddenly, inexplicably, her fears and sorrows were gone, melted away somehow by the heat of the emotions she was feeling. She felt as if she could leap in to the sky and fly free from those who dislike her, fly free with Sora and be happy until the end of time.

Alas, those feelings were tragically cut short, like so many things, by the distant clanging of footsteps in the corridor outside of their room. Now that clanging could be from either the footsteps of Lexaeus, who wears metal soled boots, or the walking style of Luxord, who's footsteps sounded like he had metallic soled shoes on due to the amount of coins stashed on his personage, especially in his boots. Lexaeus walking in on them in this position would not be so bad. Luxord however… that would be one of those 'oh shit oh shit we are so screwed' situations. Knowing Luxord, he probably had three different betting rings started on exactly how far they would go, when, where, and probably their respective positions during whatever act they were committing. So within minutes of him coming in, everybody on the freakin ship would know the details of one of their more intimate moments, and some people would actually win money off of it.

Kairi quickly tried to get off of Sora. She somehow managed to get off and into a standing position at his bedside as the distinctive footsteps approached the entrance to the room to the point of basically being inside of it. Kairi turned her head to see who it was.

To both of their surprises, it was actually just a member of the ship's crew who just happened to be wearing metal soled boots.

"There a meeting in twenty minutes in the ship's galley. Your presence is requested. You should probably start walking soon if you are to make it to the galley in time." asked the crew member, completely unaware of the fact that Sora might never walk again. Sora's smile faded from a large happy one to a small sad smile.

"Sure, that would be fine for me. Except, if you haven't noticed, one of us can't walk right now. His leg is too broken because I moved too slowly. Now … I would suggest you get him a wheelchair. Now. Or else." Said Kairi in a voice filled with that brand of cold fury that overlays overwhelming guilt and sorrow during outbursts such as this. A few tears had begun to stream across her cheeks, glinting like stars on a cold winter's night in the dull light of the medical room. Her keyblade suddenly appeared in her hand.

The crew member, scared for his life, stammered out what sounded to be an apology and ran out of the room, his extremely loud and clangie footstep echoing behind him as he sprinted full tilt towards a medical supply closet that hopefully for his sake held a wheelchair. If not… whatever she would do with that keyblade shook that thought from his head. A wheelchair had to be there. It had to be. If it wasn't… well, this wasn't going to be pretty.

As the loud footsteps faded into the distance, Kairi began to lose the cold rage that had enabled her to keep control of her sorrow. The sorrow and guilt began to overwhelm her emotionally, causing her to lose control over her feelings. The tears began to flow a bit more freely down her face as she began to slightly shake from the letdown of adrenaline that had been flowing throughout her body during that confrontation.

"Kairi… this isn't your fault. It isn't anywhere close to being your fault. Nothing that anybody, you included, could have done would have prevented this from happening. If I never walk again, its my own fault, not yours. " He said, his voice sympathetic .She semi collapsed into a chair next to Sora's bed as her keyblade disappeared from her hands. A small series of sobs were racking her body.

"But… again, if it wasn't for me getting injured, you wouldn't have worsened the injury on your leg. It is my fault. " she said, her voice cracking with emotion as her expression of sorrow shifted to one of guileful sorrow.

"… You saved my life doing that. I don't…" the rest of Sora's confused statement was cut off by the arrival of the out of breath crew member with a wheel chair, preventing this conversation from becoming a rehash of one that they had last chapter.

"Ok, can you help me get him into the wheelchair?" asked the crew member to Kairi, ignoring her red tear streaked eyes and her other obviously distressed body language such as her pale face and the slight shaking of her body. She nodded a yes, paused a moment to gather herself, and set out to help the crew member remove Sora from the bed without injuring him even more. **AN: Sora has one of those casts that is connected to the ceiling on his leg. I am not sure exactly how she managed to get on top of him, off of him, and get him out of the bed with that thing on his leg. **

After about two or three minutes of work, they managed to get Sora into the wheelchair. Exactly how they managed that fete is a tale best left untold, as again it violates a couple of rules of physics and a rule of grammar when the crew member somehow used the word ass as a pronoun after having Sora fall on him. It was interesting, to say the very least on the matter

And so they set off with Kairi walking next to Sora's wheelchair, which was being pushed by the crew member. At first, as they walked along, Kairi was fine. But after a short period of time, the wound on her left side started to ache with a slight, dull ache. It gradually got worse and worse, and she couldn't help grunting with pain, her face contorting from the hurt.

"Are you all right?" asked Sora, concern evident in his voice and on his face.

"Yah, I'm fine." She lied. "Let's get going or we will be late." Sora looked at her for a moment, shrugged, and then they began to move again. As they went farther, however, the pain grew. Eventually, they turned a corner and Kairi was suddenly overcome with a sudden wave of pain, causing her to cry out and reach for the bulkhead for support.

"Kairi!" shouted Sora in alarm, worried. He reached out to her with his right hand to attempt to comfort her.

"… What the hell is located near here?" asked Kairi through teeth clenched at the pain.

"The engine room is nearby. Our hyperspace engines are powered by an extremely small amount of Nothing." Said the crew member, looking at her with a curious expression on his face.

"Well that explains it. Apparently my wound will flare up with pain every time I approach Nothing." Said Kairi as she grimaced at the pain.

"Is this the only way to get to the galley?" asked Sora, concerned for Kairi's well being.

"Yes." Said the crew member in an apologetic tone of voice.

"Really? What kind of ship has only one way to get to the food? Wouldn't it get crowded in that corridor very easily?" asked Sora, shocked and confused.

"Actually, there are two ways to get there. You see, this ship is built on a design of three main corridors running the length of the ship. One on the left, one on the right, and one in the middle. The two on the sides curve with the ship and meet the center corridor at two places, right before the bridge and right before the engine room. The engine room path was closer to us, so we took that one. Again, I apologize." Explained the crew member.

"Yah, you should be sorry. Anyone hurts Kairi, and they will have to answer to me" Vaguely threatened Sora. His threat was actually rendered more instead of less effective by his current state, for some odd reason.

"It will not happen again. I promise. Next time I will take you guys by the bridge route." Said the crew member, who was rather scared of his two charges by this point in time. It seemed as if one of them had to threaten him every five minutes for causing pain, whether it be emotional or physical, to the other.

"… can we please get going then?" asked Kairi in a strained tone of voice. They had gotten so caught up in the conversation that they had forgotten their primary purpose for it in the first place, which was her and her pain.

"Of course. Lets go." Said the crew member as they began to move again. Each step was a struggle for Kairi, though once they turned a second corner onto the center corridor the pain began to lessen with every step they took. After about a minute or two of walking, they reached a point where there progress was impeded by a glass wall with a large door in the center.

"this is the galley. The corridor splits off to the left and the right here so that those whom aren't going to the galley can go around it and not have to go through it. Shall we enter?" explained/asked the crew member as they approached the door. Kairi and Sora nodded. Kairi opened the door, and they went in to the cafeteria.

As they entered, they saw the rest of their rather large group seated around a huge round table in the center of the room. They were approaching the table when all of a sudden an announcement came over the PA system.

"Attention. There is a hostile shuttle craft incoming on a heading that suggests it is attempting to ram us. All non essential crew prepare to evacuate the ship."

**And that is it for this chapter. I'll have either the rest of what happened on the shuttle to bring them to this situation or the next part with Kairi and Sora up next week. Till then, I bid you to review and farewell. Also, Elen, I am so sorry about my slowness with that review. I really and truly am. **


	28. Killer Queen

**Ok… this is a short one. I kind of rushed it out cause I'm going to Marching Band camp tomorrow and I will not be able to write till Tuesday night the earliest. To save some face on this, I will make this a part one chapter. Parts two and three will come up when I come back from band camp. Well, on with this part of a chapter then.**

Chapter 28: Revelation Part 1: Killer Queen

_Well… this is bad. This is really bad. Like having a sudden case of diarrhea in a gas station restroom bad. Like Swine Flu bad. Like getting the swine flu the day before your good friend's Sweet Sixteen and being forced to miss it due to the fact that you are puking your guts out from it. Like finding out that that same friend just went through a horrible break up that same day and was planning on asking you out at the party and because you weren't there she was a hysterical mess for most of it and that when she found out why you weren't there she became even sadder bad. It is as bad as somebody saying that Morgan Freeman is a bad actor is a stupid, tasteless idiot. If Hitler and Mussolini had had a love child with a demon, and that love child had been feed only dead babies and constipation inducing foods and that child was sent to live with you for a month, and if you said one thing wrong it would beat your ass so hard that your relative would be screaming in pain from it, that would be about as bad as this situation. On a scale of one to ten in badness, this is a one… followed by a hundred zeros. _

_ We are on a collision course with the ship housing our target, the frigate _Raimon_. With some luck, we will survive the impact and be able to board the ship to look for our target. We are fully rested up and ready to fight. The ice we were encased in melted once we reached this world due to the back wash we received from the engines of a passing space craft that flew extremely close to us .On the surface everything seems to be perfectly fine. What, then, is the problem?_

_ We just received word from the brass that she was on that ship, that hyper child of doom, that artificial memory demon, that magical whirlwind of destruction and chaos. She has slain more Heartless than almost anybody else I can think of. She is the personification of everything a Heartless isn't, as well as some things we are but don't admit too being. She is a replica of memoires, a Nobody with a heart. She is a combo of the strength and Stubbornness of Sora, the spirit of Kairi, and the ruthlessness and speed of Riku in one small, highly capable package. She is a multi layered cake of sweetness, sensitivity, and hyperness covering an intense core of pure magical power and fury. In a word: Xion._

_ Or at least the successor to the original Xion who came with the new Sora to this world. Whatever her origin may be, anyone named Xion is extremely bad news for Heartless. Apparently, three days ago there was a battle on the Destiny Islands where a large force of Heartless attacked these newcomers and some other keyblade wielders. It was reported that she guarded the flank of the small force of keyblade wielders, and that not a single force sent to attack either flank got through due to her and her awesome capabilities at the destruction of Heartless. _

_ So, if we ran into her on this ship, we were basically dead. Sure, we were elites, but there were only four of us. Considering that that over a thousand of us were in each of those flanking attacks, that meant that we were screwed beyond belief. _

_ As we approached the interception point between our shuttle and the frigate, the knowledge that Xion was on there began to burn in our minds. We had no idea what was going to happen on that ship now. What little bit of a plan we actually had was more full of holes than Swiss cheese that had been used as target practice by a machine gunner after being partially eaten by a mouse._

_ Finally, Vergere caught sight of the frigate through the cockpits viewport. As it grew in the viewport, we began to grow more and more nervous. Well… here goes nothing. _

_ The frigate tried to make an evasive maneuver, but we were heading towards it at too big of a fraction of the speed of light for that to work. We were headed right for the hangar now due to their maneuver. Whatever Heartless gods there might be in that possibility of a Heartless heaven, grant us whatever luck you may or may not have to grant. Here it comes. Apparently, Vergere can see some unfortunate fools in the hangar. Better run out of the way if you don't want to die. Not that I care. After all, every one of them that dies is one more that I don't have to worry about when I'm fighting my way through the ship to kill Sora and when I'm running like all hell from Xion. Impact is in five… four… three… two… one… _

**That is it for this part. Unfortunately, I have to sleep now. I need to get up in like 6 hours to board a bus for a two and a half hour ride to the middle of nowhere so I can learn how to be a champion musician for the third year in a row. Adios guys. Whether you review this or not is up to you. Oh, and the next chapter will not be filler. It will have some actual content in it. Like some secrets about Roxas, Naminé, and Captain Shade and his merry band of Heartless. Well, till next time guys, adios. Again, sorry this is so short. It is really all I have time for : (**


	29. Conference

**Hi guys. This chapter will get us to the point we have all been waiting for… Sora meeting Shade! The results of that action are going to be… very… well… you'll see. The beginning of this chapter will be very comedic. The ending… again, you will see. And I might not be able to regurally update until November. … Marching band, while fun, leaves little time to write. That plus homework, helping my friends, hanging with my girlfriend, etc. leave very little time for sleep, let alone writing. I thought if get more done during the summer, but… shit came up. It always does with me. Well… on with the chapter.**

Chapter 29: Revelations Part 2: Conference

"You are kidding me, right? Just as we get here some dipshit HHH eartless have to try to ram us with a freaking shuttle so that we have to evacuate the freaking ship! Does this always have to happen! !" screamed the crew member as the collision alarm blared in the background.

"Yah, basically. Crazy shit like this happens to us all the time. It's like we are stuck in a crappy fanfic with an author who is either too busy or too lazy or both to write most of the time and when he does write his writing is as random as Mel Gibson drunk except with a lot less Jew jokes and more pain. Also, I bet you are going to die in the next five minutes or so. This author is willing to gravely injure the main characters and even kill off Organization XIII characters, so some poor nameless character like you doesn't stand a snow ball in hell's chance of survival."Sora broke the fourth wall so badly that the glass wall in the cafeteria actually shattered in sympathy. Or maybe it shattered due to the extreme frequency of the sound waves coming from the alarm systems. It goes deep into the range above human hearing in pitch, so that is a very good possibility as well.

"Sora… what did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall?" said Kairi in an exasperated voice to Sora. At that, Sora's expression turned sheepish.

"To not do it. I am sorry Kairi. I had no choice. The author made me do it." Said Sora in an apologetic voice. That breaking of the fourth wall actually repaired that same glass wall that had just been shattered. Apparently, the reference in the breaking of the fourth wall the second time to the first time was powerful enough to screw around with physics yet again, restoring the bonds between the molecules of the glass.

"Lets just…" the rest of Kairi's words were cut off by another announcement on the PA system.

"Attention. The Shuttle craft seems to be attempting to ram itself into the hangar bay, as if to land itself. Prepare for borders." Said the staticy, grainy voice of the PA. The klaxons stopped blaring after the PA announcement was finished.

"Wait… we have weapons on this ship… why don't we just blast the thing to shreds? And how did it get to us in the first place? I thought we were with an entire fleet of ships… ships that also have powerful anti ship weapons…. As well as star fighters that could intercept the shuttle before it gets here. And don't we have shields of some sort to protect us from shit like this? What is this!" shouted the rather pissed off and confused crew member.

"well… the weapons were off line for maintenance and to conserve power, we are on the fringes of the fleet, the ship managed to get past our scouts and skirmish line somehow, and most of our fighter screen is in the skirmish line, with the few fighters that aren't in the line refueling in the hangar." Shouted a crew member who was running by. Sora shouted a thank you after him.

"… crap." Cursed the crew member.

"… Since we now have a little bit of time, shall I fill you all in on some things?"shouted Roxas in a rather cryptic tone.

"Sure." Said Sora as he, Kairi, and the crew member moved towards the table where the rest of their friends were gathered. Kairi and the crew member pulled up chairs and sat on either side of Sora in his wheel chair.

"… ok. … as you all may know, when Namine and I died, we became Nobodies. We have been trying to figure out why. Why didn't we just die. Why we were chosen to be revived as Nobodies out of everybody else. It is definitely connected to us being the heirs to the heroes of the attack on Hollow Bastion. Yet… something else is also linked to this. We believe it has to do with the relationship between Kingdom Hearts and the Nothing. … we also have a theory that there is a lot more to the Nothing than we once thought. That there might be creatures made of the Nothing. That they may be responsible for the disappearance of worlds, not the Heartless. That… the Heartless might not be our true enemy. That they might actually want to live in peace. More research will be necessary however. Yet… we will need Heartless for this research." Explained Roxas. There were a load of gasps, a couple of shocked expressions, a murmur of surprise, and the shattering of glass when the glass of water Riku was holding slipped from his hand.

"… are you saying that all that crap we have been fed over the past four days about the heartless being evil might not be true? That we lost five assholes that we call friends to these creatures for no reason? That we are at war for no reason?" shouted Axel, outraged.

"…yes. That's what I am saying." Said Roxas in a heavy, tired tone of voice.

"How did you reach this conclusion? Didn't the Heartless attack us first?" asked a crew member curiously.

"We believe that the Heartless are actually intelligent, not mindless brutes like we thought they were. That they are sentient creatures with sentient desires like building a civilization for themselves. We have sent scouts to worlds that have been under Heartless control for quite some time and they appear to be building cities, not just military bases. It also appears that there are civilian heartless, and that they might actually be evolving to reproduce on their own." Responded Namine.

"… wait what? How are they evolving to reproduce?" asked the poor, confused crew member who had accompanied Sora and Kairi.

"Two heartless give up a small part of their bodies… and hearts… to form a third Heartless. Over time, that Heartless's small heart will grow larger and more powerful until eventually that new Heartless is as powerful as the first two. The parents also recover their full strength as well. It can happen between two different types of Heartless, resulting in hybrids the likes of which no one has seen before. This is all theoretical as of yet, and we need a lot more research. Talking to a heartless would also be very helpful information wise." Said Namine in a calm, scientist like voice.

"Why would they be evolving that feature now?" asked Sora, intrigued.

"It seems as if they have captured enough territory to allow them to settle down and form a civilization of their own." explained Namine.

"Attention. The Heartless have broken through our defensive line and are en route to the galley. Any and all remaining forces head towards the cafeteria. Beware." Blared the PA announcer.

"… ok then. This works out perfectly. All we have to do is convince them not to kill us and to negotiate with us and maybe we can end this war right here, right now." Said Roxas in a determined, hopeful voice.

"Just block their attacks. Only land a disabling blow. Don't go for the kill. We want them alive, remember. If they toss magic at you, try to dodge it. If you can't, try to block the attack with your weapon. Try not to deflect it back at them. If you cannot block… well, hope that you are magical enough to survive a spell or two blasting you." Said Namine much to the surprise of almost everyone present. Apparently turning into a Nobody gives one

They took up battle positions, including Sora and Kairi, who were surrounded by Saix, Axel, Zexion, Namine, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, and Luxord in between the table and the entrance to the cafeteria coming from the hangar. They had weapons in hand and determination on their faces. About a minute after they got into position they heard the sound of something sprinting through the corridors outside the galley.

"Here they come. Get ready for them." Said Sora in a voice that would be more appropriate coming from the mouth of a Marine sergeant in a B grade World War II movie than in this situation now.

For the 2nd time that day, the glass wall of the galley shattered into millions of pieces. In the blink of an eye, four heartless were standing in front of where the glass used to be in the galley. The allies tensed up, ready to defend against an attack. However, the Heartless were too busy staring at Sora and Kairi to attack.

_"Wait… are they really fucking injured?" _said the tall, skinny, armored one.

"_Afraid so, Shade. For once Intelligence was right." _Said the short one in the color changing outfit.

_ "God damn it. This takes all the fun out of it." _Said the one called Shade.

"… are you going to attack us, or can we skip to negotiating a peace between our two sides now." Asked Kairi in a semi sarcastic, tired, pissed off voice. She was shivering for some reason, and in pain. It felt like everything that happened to her since she came to this world has caught up with her at this very second, all the little aches and pains, all the physical and mental tiredness. She wanted to collapse onto the floor right then and there, but she could not. She would not. Sora needed her to be strong, to fight for him.

"_...wait… what? Did you say negotiate a peace?" _said all four of the Heartless at once, extremely shocked.

**Im ending it here. Next chapter will be Shade's POV. Good night. Oh, and happy belated birthday Elen : ) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's the only present I have: (. Well, please review. And favorite. Oh, and I have found out it is possible to be in love with two people at once. And that love can be expressed through friendship without driving you insane. Yay. … ok… im too tired to be typing this now. Good night. Adios, my friends. Till I have the next chapter up, which will be… um… I have no idea. Sorry. Well, till whenever that is, adios.**


	30. Revelations

**Yes this chapter is late. I know. I've been busy. I'm sorry. Really. I'll explain later. Here is the chapter folks.**

Chapter 29: Revelations

_… I was stunned beyond words almost. Sora was in a fucking wheelchair. Kairi was pretty badly injured as well. Intelligence actually knew their heads from their asses for once? They actually had intel that was right? And up to date! And this intel actually said things that worked to our advantage instead of our disadvantage?… What the hell is going on here?_

_And … they wanted to negotiate a peace? … Has the universe gone completely bat shit insane while we were on that shuttle? I mean… the Heartless and basically everybody else in the universe are naturally at war with each other I thought. We are polar opposites, destined to struggle for all of eternity. You cannot have peace with your polar opposite! It just cannot happen! The laws governing the universe mandate it. Polar opposites shall always struggle, keeping each other in balance. If either one of us opposite were to become too powerful, then the entire universe could tip into a chaotic state of disarray or end in an apocalyptic display of explosions and either infinite darkness or light depending on which side becomes over powerful. Everybody knows that. Its been the basis for half of the fucking RPG's ever made on any world in any universe ever! If that many people believe it to be true, than by virtue of popular belief its true! It works all the time with religion and politics, so why not with vague philosophical concepts that are turning into actual working science at an astoundingly fast rate?_

"… _you want to negotiate a peace… with us. … Are you crazy? I mean really, are you guys out of your minds. We have always been at war with each other since the first day heartless existed. Before that even_, _if you consider us to be avatars of the darkness in people's hearts." I said in a shocked manner. This was insane. Completely, utterly, totally insane._

"If that were the case, then Nobodies would be the light within people's hearts, and we all know for certain that they are not. And humans have both light and darkness in their hearts, so when a heartless is created, if it was truly the darkness in a person's heart given life, then wouldn't the light in that person's heart form a being as well? There is a reason that the Princesses of Heart have hearts that are perfectly balanced between light and darkness, instead of wholly one or the other. And that cannot be the Nobodies, as they don't have hearts per say. They can feel emotions, that belief that they cannot is false.I would know, considering that I am a Nobody. Ansem's research in that aspect was wrong. But he was right in the aspect that Nobodies do not have emotions we feel are in the mind, not the heart. Anyway, as Nobodies are not the light inside human's hearts, then the Heartless cannot be the darkness. "_ explained Namine as we made our way towards the table at which they were all sitting, our bodies acting on auto pilot as our minds raced to make sense of all this information we had suddenly received. _

"_So what you are saying is that the heartless are not the representation of the darkness in peoples' hearts? That we are the entire heart given a physical manifestation? That we are not darkness incarnate, that we are actually whole beings in some way?" asked Vergere in a curious, questioning manner, her initial shock immediately replaced with a burning desire to know more. I decided to let her do most of the talking as she knew the most about the Heartless, the Nobodies, and humans out of all of us Heartless here, so she was the most likely of us to actually know what she was talking about. Or so I hoped. Of course, my being too shocked to really even speak also effected that decision somewhat. Heartless not being darkness? What is this bullshit! _

"Exactly. And, as we all should know, the Nobodies are made from the body and spirit of a person after his or her heart is separated by some means from the rest of their body. Now, there is no proof that the heart and the body and spirit are opposites in anyway. In fact, all available proof points in the complete opposite direction, towards the heart and the body and spirit both being completely neutral towards one another."_ Explained Namine, pleased that at least one of us was able to understand what she was getting at and happy that the rest of us weren't arguing vehemently against her or killing her for her statements. My thoughts there probably somehow inspired Vestara to start arguing that point, though she would probably have done it on her own at that point anyway even if I hadn't thought that thought. _

"_Wait. If the heart and the body and spirit are neutral towards one another, then why are we at war in the first place? Why is it instinctual in Heartless to attack Nobodies and vice versa? Why did everyone assume that the Heartless were the darkness in a persons' heart?" challenged Vestara, obviously not pleased with the idea of her not being darkness and evil incarnate due to her nature as a Heartless._

_She probably already is due to her personality, but I am not telling her that. If I want a psychotic magic user to deep fry my ass in ten and a half different, magical, painful, explosive ways for saying something that is both true and that she wants to hear, I would tell Xion that she is the most powerful mage ever and that I would like to see what her and Riku's, or, Kingdom hearts forbid, her and Sora's children would look like.(An. Blame my idiot friend for that rather creepy image. He kept on getting Sora and Riku confused as he is not a fan and… let us just say that conversation made me throw up in my mouth several times per minute and made my brain feel like it was on fire.) She would be so creeped out by my statement that she would concentrate on killing me as fast as possible with no regards for making the experience painful for me. Vestara would prove my point by going out of her way to prolong the process and make it as painful as possible for me. _

"Well, for starters, the war with the Heartless originally began over the same thing that most wars start over: land. When the Heartless first appeared in large numbers, they had no worlds of their own, no land what so ever. So the war started like that and it just hadn't stopped. Of course, humans also thought you guys were evil. Various sized odd looking creatures armed to the teeth with magic, weapons, and natural weapons like claws and pure body mass that were created in an experiment to give physical form to the darkness with in peoples' hearts are usually considered to be evil. However, we are now pretty sure that you guys are the whole heart, not just the darkness, and the Heartless have quite a number of worlds, enough that you will not need more, so I think we can negotiate a peace."_ Said Roxas in the exasperated tone that has been used by teachers all over the many worlds when students need to be explained things that they think should be obvious. _

"_So… what are your terms for this peace?" I asked, surprised at how strong and confident my voice sounded considering I was extremely afraid on the inside. What if they were terms we couldn't accept? They vastly out number us here. I mean, there are the children of the original heroes here, there are the new versions of those heroes, and there's a shitload of Nobodies and keyblade wielders to deal with. We could kill Sora and probably a few more, but we would die in the process and enrage their forces to the extent that I am pretty sure they would try some sort of extremely risky move that has a chance of ending the war in one fell swoop in Sora's name. Considering that we wouldn't be there to stop the plan from succeeding, it probably will, resulting in a peace similar to the one we are discussing now, except with almost a hundred percent less Heartless. That would be fucking great, wouldn't it. Me and my friends causing the downfall of the Heartless. … if there was a Heartless Heaven, they would probably go out of their way to transplant a small piece of Hell there just for us. Or better yet, a piece of Nobody Heaven that would constantly spawn Nobodies that we would have to fight for all of eternity. Like Valhalla, except we are not Vikings and this is a form of punishment, not a reward for dying valiantly in combat._

"How about we run a small test to see if the Heartless are made wholly out of darkness or not first to see if this peace is even possible? If that is ok with you." _Asked_ _Namine politely. I can't help but like her. She was such a nice person to everybody, even us Heartless. I don't think she could be mean to anybody. She just doesn't have it in her. Seeing her treat us with respect and dignity gives me some hope for this peace after all. _

"No sense in having that argument over the terms of peace, coming to an agreement that leaves both sides rather mad yet willing to try and make it work, only to discover that it was all for naught due to the universe needing balance between light and dark which couldn't be achieved if the avatars of darkness are at peace with those who are supposedly supposed to represent light. Both sides will just prepare for war again during that very short lived peace, and one side, if not both, will probably develop a one shot, all or nothing strategy that would end the war immediately, and there goes one of the sides along with the balance between light and dark and once that is gone the rest of the universe is basically shot to hell." _Explained Roxas in a tone of voice that reminded me of a shrug, in that what would happen would happen._

_So how do you do this test? Will it be painful?" I asked. I wasn't afraid of pain, but it is usually wise to find out if something will be painful beforehand so that one doesn't embarrass oneself. For example, the first time I used a dark portal, nobody told me how cold the thing was on the inside. So for the 5 seconds it takes to go through the portal, on both sides of it all that could be heard was me cursing out the cold with some rather obscene terms and phrases. I said things that Cid Highwind wouldn't have used to insult his poor wife back before they were married. Needless to say, everybody within earshot was laughing hysterically at me. So, to prevent a similar situation from happening, I always ask whether something will be painful, or cold, or something along those lines before I actually do it. _

"It will hurt if it is positive for light and darkness. If there is just darkness within you, it will not affect you in the slightest. And we have calculated that there is a 95 percent chance that the Heartless contain both light and dark, so you should feel pain. If not… then we will have to kill you. I am really sorry, but we have no choice in the matter. " _Said Namine in an apologetic voice that made me feel a great deal of sympathy for her. She actually didn't want to kill us. She would only take part in our deaths if she had no choice in the matter, and even then I had a feeling she might regret doing so afterwards. _

"… _just get this damn thing over with then.'' Said Vestara, fuming mad about the fact that Namine pwned her in that argument right there. … It was quite funny in a sad way, like watching a clown fail at something like juggling really sharp knives and getting hurt by it. I felt bad about snickering, but it was just too damn funny, like a child pouting about not getting her way. I _

"As you wish." _Namine snapped her fingers and suddenly a small remote like device appeared in her hand. She pressed a button on it and suddenly the Macarena started playing all around us. … it was the most horrifying thing I have ever heard in my entire life. The same could probably be said of the others as well. All four of us moved at the same time, aiming to attack that horrid remote control, somehow moving in time with the music. Vestara cast a thunder spell, I slashed with my sword, Vergere… well, she attacked that shit somehow, though exactly how I may never know, and Domovoi threw his shield at it, which I honestly had no idea Invincibles could do but whatever, as long as it ends this fucking torture I could care less. Our attacks hit at the same exact time, just at the down beat where the dancers are supposed to rotate 90 degrees. Not a single one of our attacks hit Namine in the slightest, I was careful not to hit her. The controller exploded into gouts of shrapnel that would have hit and probably killed Namine it Domovoi's shield hadn't intercepted them in midair as it curved bask to him like a boomerang. Not a single shard of shrapnel, amazingly, hit her. It was a miracle. And I am pretty sure we did it intentionally too. I know I did. _

"Congratulations. You pass the test. You would have to be made out of pure evil to stand this song for more than ten seconds. And the destruction of the remote without killing me, thank you by the way for that, shows that you can show mercy and compassion even while destroying something. You're not pure evil." _said Namine, smiling a small smile of relief and joy that she was right. _"Now… on to those Terms."

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry I took so long but life got in the way. Not sure when I will be able to update, if at all. Life just threw me one hell of a sucker punch and I don't think I will find the time now to write. Or I might find a whole load of time to write. I don't know. Life is really complicated right now. … Elen, if you have the time, could you possibly message me? We haven't talked in some time and I would like to know how you are doing. Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Adios till next time, whenever that may be. **


	31. Be Prepared for War if We sign this

Chapter 31: Be Prepared for War if We Sign this Peace

… **Yah heres the next chapter. It's a short one, I know. Im sorry. This will just be them discussing the terms of the peace. I wanted to make it longer, but… time got away from me and I don't want to delay posting a chapter any longer. So… here it is. Oh… this also includes a description of the Heartless, Nobody, Key Blader, and Human governments. … im such a nerd for politics : ) … I love the title for this. It just made me laugh. **

"Our first term is an immediate armistice between our forces, along with a treaty of military cooperation against any and all new threats we discover. In fact, we have already discovered a possible threat in creatures made out of pure nothing, so be prepared for war if we sign this peace. Would that first term be acceptable to your government?" _Said Roxas in an even, unrevealing tone, also not realizing the irony of the last sentence he had said. My comrades and I were seated at one end of a long, wooden table that they had just happened to have in the ship's hold for occasions such as this. We leaned in to discuss the term. After a minute of debate, we decided that if we didn't accept that term, they would probably kill us anyway, whether or not they thought we were evil, and death was bad._

_ "We accept your first term. However, we request that we be informed of the nature of this possible new threat after this meeting, whether this peace works out or not." I answered and asked, trying my best to sound authoritative, yet reasonable. I probably failed miserably on that part, especially _

_ "_That sounds reasonable. Ok… so we agree to that amendment to the first term. Our second term is that the world of Hollow Bastion be turned into a neutral zone…"_the rest of Roxas's statement was cut off by Vestara._

_ "Our government would never agree to that. Not after the millions upon millions of lives we lost taking that planet to serve as our capital. Not after the millions of lives we spent holding it against your assault on the planet. Not after all the rebuilding we have done. Not ever." Said Vestara in a stubborn, defiant, knowing voice. The Heartless government is a socialist democracy, in which the government provides for the people and the people provide for the government, in which the Heartless elect from their ranks the man or woman they feel is best to lead the Heartless Democratic Republic. Each Heartless planet has its own Senate and an elected governor, as well as its own representative in the Heartless Senate. (Yes, the Heartless are commies. What of it?) The elected officials serve terms of five to ten years, depending on the exact office and the nature of events at the time. Now, as the military makes up eighty percent of the heartless population, any smart politician would know that to give up Hollow Bastion is political suicide due to the high cost of taking and keeping Hollow Bastion. If the military doesn't stage a coup against that Heartless, that person will certainly never be voted in to any office ever again. The Heartless provide for the government by removing idiots from office, as well as in the socialistic all for one, one for all sense of the term. The Heartless controlled about a third of the known universe._

"hmm… will Hollow Bastion be open for non Heartless to live on?"_asked Namine, curious._

_ "… Possibly… " said Vestara in a guarded tone of voice. _

"What about the rest of your worlds? Would they be open to inhabitation by non Heartless?"_asked Namine, curious. _

"_Again, possibly. That will depend on whether you open your world to Heartless or not. If you will, we will. If you don't, we wont." Said Vestara in an emotionally guarded voice. The Nobodies had many of the same political, social, and governmental philosophies as the Heartless, so the differences that existed were major, though they didn't seem it. The Elite of the Nobodies, namely those with their own unique appearance or who retained their human form as a Nobody, are more individual than the average heartless, though the average nobody is basically an obedient grunt with a generic personality, meaning that they only really have one political party, one system. They are comparable to Soviet Russia in that manner, while we the Heartless are more as a European style social democracy, where there are political parties and thinking citizens. The Nobodies control about a fifth of the worlds in the known universes. _

_The key blade bearers are an order of knights so to say, ruled by a council of elders , whom are ironically at this point in time all under the age of fifty. Politically, they are basically a vassal state of the Human Empire. The council of elders chooses their members by a majority vote, and has 15 members. _

_And the humans have a political system similar to the UK, with a Parliament and a figurehead Emperor who had little power in anything except ceremonial occasions and matters. There are three main political parties in their Parliament, forming a rather interesting balance of power. When combined with the key bladers, they control approximately half of the known universe. _

"So that's term two then. We both open our borders to each other. Deal?" _asked Roxas, anxious for this meeting to end. _

_ "Deal. Third term?" I asked, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. _

"We need a planet to act as a neutral zone in which we can negotiate the fine details of this truce out. This is just a temporary truce until we can figure out a more permanent one." _said Namine in a calm, placating tone of voice. Whenever she speaks… I feel at peace. She has some sort of ability to suck the frustration and anger right out of you with her voice. _

_ "Traverse Town maybe?" I suggested after a couple moments thought. It was the only original world that wasn't a capital and had a high population of three of the four groups represented here. _

"Sure. That will do fine. … that should be good for now. We will figure out all the logistics of it later." _Said Namine in a relieved voice. She really wanted this peace to work out, and who could blame her? _

**I know I really cheaped out there, but I really ran out of time. I did that in about two hours, so don't judge me. Till my next chapter… which will be up … I have no idea, I bid you farewell my friends. Oh, and I am a socialist when it comes to politics. I also am a liberal in social matters. Gay rights are a necessity. … adios, my friends. **

**Im considering rewriting this chapter later when I have more time on my hands. Let me know what you think n your review please. **


End file.
